


Deception

by KerryAnne



Series: Deception [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: "First Time", "First kiss", "Romance", "South Africa", "angst", "deception", "drama", "emotional abuse", "force field", "godfather", "loneliness", "love", "murder" "bullying" "memories" "mafia" "parents" "criminology" "interspecies romance", "secrets", "self-confidence issues", "trauma", "what's inside that counts", "young love", Alpha Leonardo, Deceit, Dimensions, Experiments, F/M, Fluff, Forced Breeding, Grief, Hurt Raphael, Jealous Raphael, Karma - Freeform, Loss, M/M, Portal - Freeform, Potions, Self-Harm, Turtlecest, Uke Raph, forced oviposition, humliation, mindless zombies, planet Gorg, retromutagen, scientist, takara - Freeform, turtleoids, turtletots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 34
Words: 62,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerryAnne/pseuds/KerryAnne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eighteen-year-old Emily Cordingley arrives home to find her parents murdered, and escaping an attack on her life, she flees to her friend, Casey, who afraid for his friend's life, persuades Raph to take Emily home to the sewers, where no one will find her. Raph is less than thrilled, not liking the girl. But why were Emily's parents murdered? They seemed like an ordinary couple, but were they or were they hiding a sinister secret which made their deaths necessary?</p><p>Will Raph get over his dislike of Emily and fall for her? Or is love not on the cards for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily arrives home to find her parents murdered.

Leo is 16  
Raph is 15  
Don's 14  
Mikey's 13

One March evening, Emily Cordingley, a pretty, blonde, green-eyed and curvy girl, who taught English as a foreign language, left her place of work and drove home. The eighteen-year-old was also doing a BA degree in Law, specializing in Criminology. Fuelled by the murder of her grandfather, Emily had decided to become a criminologist, wanting to put bad guys away and hopefully solve her grandfather’s murder, which was still an open case. One day, I’ll solve things, Emily vowed.

Reaching home, Emily went inside, dumped her things on the counter and called, “Mom, Dad? I’m home.” There was no answer, which wasn’t unusual, because her father, Mark, a financial director, often worked late, but what concerned her was no reply from her mother, Vivien, who didn’t work. She had worked in the past for a freight company, but had quit when Emily had contracted viral encephalitis aged three, from her nanny’s daughter. Vivien had selflessly devoted her life to raising Emily and her older sister, Serena. Emily was younger by six years and Serena was currently living in England and working for a large investment company. They were close and spoke all the time. Serena was happily married to Kevin, who was a salesman for Opel. The couple had one son, Owen, who was four.

Emily went in search of Vivien and opened her bedroom door. Her eyes popped out of her head when she saw her parents in bed. It looked like they’d been sleeping, but she knew they weren’t from the copious amounts of blood that was on the bedspread and the grey brain matter that splattered the walls and the ceiling. Oh, my God. They’re dead. They’d been shot in the temple at close range, Emily guessed. Her mother’s nightgown had been pulled up and it was clear that she’d also been raped. Emily fought the urge to throw up. My poor mom. How could someone do that to her? She never hurt anyone! And why would they kill Dad? He wasn’t a bigshot. Then Emily noticed the message written in blood on the wall. “YOU’RE GOING TO DIE, BITCH. I’M WATCHING YOU.” Emily’s legs felt like jelly and she couldn’t contain the nausea, throwing up on the Persian rug by the bed and collapsing on the ground.

The bedroom had been ransacked and contents of drawers tossed to the ground. What could they be looking for, Emily wondered? What did my dad have that they wanted?  
Feeling weak and terrified, she slowly got to her feet, pulled out her phone and was about to dial the police, when her phone rang. “Hello?” she said.  
“Emily, I see you. I see you,” the voice, heavily disguised, said. “Love your blue dress, but you need to lose weight drastically.”  
“Who are you?” Emily demanded.  
“Your worst nightmare. I just killed your parents and lovely Melissa, your best friend. Like what you see? It’s not my finest work, but I’ll have to live with it."  
“Who are you?” Emily asked, starting to blubber.  
“You’d better skip town and stop snooping, Emily, otherwise you’re next.”  
“You don’t scare me.”  
“Oh, no. You have many racy things in your drawer, but have you ever been with a man, Emily? Of course not. You big, fat bitch. Who’d want you? I do love that red negligee you have, but you look like a heifer in it. Your face is pretty, but the rest of you isn’t. Now, once again, you’d better leave, otherwise….”

There was the sound of breaking glass and Emily shrieked, as a brick went through her bedroom window, followed by a human head. Emily gagged and felt nausea bubbling in her stomach when she recognized the head as belonging to her friend. Melissa’s once beautiful and sparkling brown eyes stared vacantly ahead of her. The line went dead. Why Mel, Emily thought?

Emily was frozen in her tracks, but she quickly moved when a balaclava clad man leapt through the window and lunged at her. “Bitch, I changed my mind. I’m going to kill you!” he said. Emily snatched up the brick and hit him over the head. Then grabbing her purse and cell, she raced downstairs, climbed into her car and headed to one of her friends place.

Arriving at her friend’s house, Emily rang the bell and thought, who the hell was after me and why? The front door opened and Casey Jones said, “Emily, hi. Are you all right? What happened? You look distraught.”  
“Can I come in?”  
“Of course. Excuse me the mess,” Casey said, showing her inside and pointing at the empty beer bottles and pizza boxes that littered the coffee table. Raph and I were having a guy’s night.”  
“Fine, Casey. Is April here?”  
“With her aunt for a few days. What happened?”

Before Emily could comment, Raph came out of the bathroom and headed to the lounge. “This is my friend, Raphael, Emily,” Casey said. “Raph, this is my friend, Emily Cordingley.”  
“Hi,” Raphael said, studying the voluptuous blonde with disdain. Man, she could lose weight, he thought. Definitely not my type. Too bad, because she has a pretty face.

“H-hi,” Emily stuttered, studying the emerald, muscular and red masked turtle, and widening her eyes in astonishment. “You’re a turtle, Raphael.”  
“I hadn’t noticed,” Raph said sarcastically. “Yer as sharp as a bowlin’ ball, lady.”  
What a dick, Emily thought. He didn’t have to be so rude.

“Raph,” Casey said. “Emily’s one of my closest friends and was born in South Africa, which explains her accent. She’s really nice. Emily, can I get you anything to eat or drink?”  
“Coffee, please.”  
“Sure thing. Raph?”  
“Beer, please.”

“So,” Emily said. “Where do you come from Raphael?”  
“Manhattan. Why do ya care?”  
“I’m just making conversation.”  
Raphael ignored her and focussed on his T-phone.

Casey entered and handed the drinks to Emily and Raph and they all sat down. Emily chose to sit beside Casey, while Raphael lounged in the other sofa. “So what happened. Ems?” Casey asked. “You look as white as a sheet.” Emily told him the long story and he said, “Well, you can’t go home and you can’t stay here. Whoever wants you dead probably knows who your friends are and where you’d go next. There is one place they’ll never look.” Casey glanced at Raph.  
“NO,” Raph said. “No, no. We got enough shit. We don’t need that baggage as well, Case.”  
“But she has nowhere else to go, Raph.”  
“Ain’t our problem!”

“I’ll take my chances and go stay at another friend’s place,” Emily said, bristling.  
“You will NOT,” Casey said. "They probably know where all your friends stay, like I said. Please, Raph.”

“For how long?” Raph demanded.  
“I don’t know,” Casey admitted. “I can’t give you a definite timeline, Raph, but she needs somewhere safe to stay. If you don’t want to do it for her, do it for me.”  
“Fine,” Raphael snapped. “But ya listen ta me, sweetheart, and ya stay put in the lair, ya hear me?”

“I’m NOT your sweetheart,” Emily hissed. “Get that straight. No woman in her right mind would want an ass like you, Raphael.”  
Casey chuckled. “Looks like you’ve met your match, Raph.”

“Hardly,” Raph said, his face darkening. “My match is 'bout forty pounds lighter. I’m guessin' she’s a size fourteen.”  
“And you’re a mutant turtle," Emily retorted. "Who’s probably never been laid, which explains your aggression. Your personality stinks. I can do something about my figure, but can you about your personality?”

Chastened, Raphael changed the subject and said, “We gotta get back. Fearless will start buggin’ me if I don’t. Thanks for everythin', Case. Come on, pork chop.”  
“My name is Emily, shitface.”  
“Nice. Did yer mother teach ya that gutter language?” Raph said, before he could stop himself. Seeing the hurt on Emily’s face, he said, “Sorry. I know they just died. That was rude of me."  
"Forget it,” Emily said curtly. “Thanks, Casey. I’ll call you.”

Be safe, Ems,” Casey said. “Thanks, Raph.”  
“Ya owe me,” Raphael grumbled, as he walked out with Emily.

Raph and Emily’s journey to the sewers was in silence, until Raph said angrily, noticing that the blonde was having trouble keeping up with him, said, “Hurry up. Fearless is gonna bust my balls if ya don’t.”  
“Is Fearless your boyfriend?” Emily said.  
“I ain’t gay! He’s my brother. Hurry up!”  
“I’m trying,” Emily said, huffing and puffing. “I can’t walk as fast as you!”  
“Incentive ta lose weight then!”  
The barb stung. Relentlessly bullied at school about her weight and treated like an outsider, the hurt had stayed with Emily even after. Emotional scars rarely fade. It didn’t help that Mark had also been emotionally and mentally cruel at times and also her parents constant fighting, always feeling like she was stuck in the middle. It was no wonder that Serena had left as soon as she could. Vivien was a good person, but she also had no self-confidence and although she’d desperately wanted to leave, because she hadn’t worked in so long, she doubted herself and stayed. There was no one to help her financially. Her brother was a millionaire in Canada, but she didn’t want to burden him with her problems and her in-laws, who lived in England, were the in-laws from hell. Emily blinked back tears and walked as fast as she could, 

Ten minutes from the lair, Raphael stopped and said, “I need ta blindfold ya.”  
“Why?” Emily asked.  
“So ya don’t tell no one ‘bout the lair’s whereabouts.”  
“You can trust me. I wouldn’t.”  
Raphael snorted contemptuously and said, “Yeah, right. Heard that before.” Untying his mask, he said, “Ya do it or I’ll leave ya here. Ya won’t like it. Plenty of rats and spiders about and the Rat King.”  
Emily trembled. “He sounds fearsome and I don’t like rats and spiders.”  
“Then do as I say, sweetheart.”  
Emily sighed and he blindfolded her with his mask and led her to the lair. 

Arriving at the lair, Raphael took off the blindfold and said, “Here’s the couch and blankets on it. Night.”  
“You’re just going to leave me?”  
Without replying, Raphael turned on his heels and headed to his bedroom, slamming his door behind him.

Emily sat down on the couch and all her emotions came out at once. Sobbing bitterly, she wept until she could no more and curled up into as small a ball as she could. I will find out who killed my parents and Mel, she thought, before she closed her eyes and fell wearily asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Emily.


	2. Meeting the gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Background on Emily's parents. Emily meets the gang and Raph gets some bad news.

Early the next morning, on the planet Gorg, where most of the turtleoids had gone after their home was invaded by the evil Honk years ago, two figures were studying the monitors in front of them. “So,” Trog the elderly turtle said to his son, King, a young reptile in his late teens, “How is the building coming along in preparation for the return of our king and queen?”  
“Going well, Dad. Except we’ve run out of gold and we need it for the force field otherwise Honk’s going to take over this planet too. We also need a male heir so that the royal family bloodline doesn’t end. And our king and queen won’t be returning like they promised.”  
“Why not?”  
“You know King Pong fell in love with that earth girl, Vivien, and left our country to go to earth to be with her and changed himself into a human with the identity Mark Cordingley.”  
“Yes, and?”  
“The intelligence agency on our planet kept tabs on them and they had two daughters, Serena and Emily.”  
“Get to the point, King. Why aren’t they coming back?”  
“Our king and queen have been murdered, I don’t know why. We’re investigating.”  
“What of the daughters?”  
“Serena lives in England with her family and Emily lives in New York. We need one of them to come back to the planet to be our ruler, make the gold we need and to produce an heir. Pong had the ability to make gold just by touching something with his finger. If one of the daughters is able, we will be safe from Honk and his men.”  
“Then find the daughters and also look for a suitable mate for her. A turtle.”  
“One of us?”  
“Possibly. He has to be strong, both physically and mentally, tall, virile, young, courageous and have the correct heart. You know the ninja way of life and code after your extensive studies. Our queen will be able to choose if she wants to bear the children or her mate does. Do hurry with your search. I am getting too old to move house and planets.”  
“Yes, Dad.”

Meanwhile, Emily was fast asleep, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Startled, she sat up quickly and looked into sapphire eyes. “Morning, sorry to wake you, but who are you?” the figure said.  
“Emily Cordingley. I’m friends with Casey. He asked if I could stay here.”  
“I’m Leonardo. Stay here, why?” Emily told him her sad story and Leo listened, shaking his head sympathetically. “I’m so sorry,” he said. “Of course you can stay here, but I have to warn you that living here won’t be easy. I have brothers and like typical teenagers, they get up to all kinds of trouble, especially Raphael.”  
“I met him,” Emily said flatly.  
“Oh. If he was rude in any way, I apologize. Raphael has no tact and no manners.”

“I HEARD THAT,” Raph shouted, coming out of his room and into the lounge. “Nice, Leo. Bad mouthin’ me ta the stranger.”  
“Tea, Emily?” Leo asked, ignoring his brother.

“Coffee, please,” Emily said. “If you have it.”  
“Come with me,” Leo said. “Raph, Emily’s going to be staying with us for a while, so be please be on your best behavior.”

“No way,” Raph snapped. “We got enough shit without lardass here.”  
“RAPHAEL,” Leo yelled. “That was uncalled for. Apologize.”  
“The hell I will. She needs ta lose weight and we don’t need her, Leo. We have enough problems.”  
“She just lost her parents, Raph. Show some compassion.”  
“Ya want compassion, ya comfort her, Leo. Hey, maybe she’ll be yer new girlfriend. At least she’s more attainable than Karai!”

Emily felt hot tears spring to her eyes. Leo stepped forward and punched his brother hard in his beak. Golden eyes glared at Leo, as Raph rubbed his sore beak. Then he turned and headed into the dojo, slamming the door behind him. “I’m sorry, Emily,” Leo said.  
“Not your fault. I should leave. I’m obviously a nuisance.”  
“No, you’re not and you’re not going anywhere.” Leo placed a hand around her waist and led her to the kitchen.

Leo prepared the coffee and tea for himself and they sat down at the kitchen table. Placing a cup of steaming coffee before Emily, Leo said, “Once again I’m sorry. My brother can be a jerk, but it’s not a reflection on you.”  
“He reminds me of the guys I’ve known.”  
“You poor girl.”  
“I’m not looking for sympathy, Leo, but I was picked on and I’ve never had self-confidence, because of it. Even now I try to ignore hurtful comments, but it still stings.”  
“Of course it would, but Emily, it’s those guys’ loss, you know. I haven’t known you long, but I can already tell that you’re kind, loving, smart and someone I’d love to know.”  
Emily blushed. “Thanks, Leo.”

“Oh, we have a visitor,” Mikey said, entering the kitchen. “Can we keep her, Leo?”  
Leo chuckled and said, “This is my brother, Mikey, Emily. Mikey, meet Emily. She’s staying with us for a while. I’ll fill you in when Don’s here.”

“Hi,” Emily said shyly.  
“Hey,” Mikey said, plopping down onto his chair. “Is Raph up, Leo?”

“Most likely attacking his punching bag,” Leo said dryly. “We had words.”  
“When don’t you?” Mikey said. “Just what Raph needs after his hellish week.”  
“What do you mean, Mikey?”  
Mikey opened his mouth, shut it, opened it and mumbled, “Forget it. I shouldn’t have said anything.” Leo shot him a look, which meant we’ll talk later. 

Don arrived a few minutes later and sleepily mumbled his good mornings, as he reached for a cup of coffee from the coffee maker. Then his eyes landed on Emily. “Why, hi,” he said. “I’m Don.”  
“Emily Cordingley.”

“Emily’s going to be staying with us for a while,” Leo said, and filled his brothers in on her story.  
“You can stay as long as you like, Emily,” Don said, and smiled. “It’ll be nice to have a girl around.” She’s beautiful, Don thought. I’d love to get to know her.

Mikey had also been studying the girl. Maybe I have a chance with her, he thought, and can finally have a girlfriend. She’s so pretty.

Leo had been having the same thoughts. Although he never let on, he was lonely and also wanted a companion. Emily’s sweet, he thought. Raph’s so stupid not to see that and is being a shallow ass.

In the dojo, Raph was attacking his punching bag. That girl’s trouble, he thought. I feel it. There’s somethin’ off ‘bout her, besides her weight. His T-phone buzzed. “Yeah, April? What? Yer serious. Ya need me ta come now? This evenin’? I’m sorry, April. I loved him too,” Raph said, disconnecting the call and sinking to his knees. “NO!” he said, letting out a wail of anguish. “Oh, God. No! That fuckin' bitch. It’s her fault!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What bad news did Raph get?


	3. Devastation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another loss and more heartbreak.

“What’s wrong, Raph?” Leo, said, knocking on his bedroom door. “You all right?”  
“Fuck off, Fearless.”  
“I heard yelling and what sounded like cry….”  
“I said fuck off. I’m fine.”  
“Raph, I’m worried about you.”  
Raph opened his door and stared at his brother in fury, golden eyes blazing. “If yer so fuckin’ worried, get rid of that bitch!”  
“Emily, why?”

Without answering, Raph pushed Leo aside and stormed into the kitchen. “Ya,” he said furiously, shoving a finger into Emily’s chest, “Are the fuckin’ reason my best friend’s dead. Ya had ta be so selfish ta go ta his house and now he’s fuckin’ dead! Yer fault. Ya should be dead. Not him!”  
“Raph,” Don said, standing up and going to Raph’s side. “Is it true?”  
“Yeah, and it’s that bitch’s fault. I knew she was trouble when we first met.”

“Whoa,” Leo said, appearing in the kitchen and seeing a sobbing Emily. “Raph, come now. I know you’re upset….”  
“Upset? I’m devastated, Leo. He was my best friend. Who am I gonna talk ta now? Ya? Fuck, no. Ya don’t get me. All ya do is lecture! Don, maybe. Mikey? Nope. Too immature. Casey was the only one who got me and now he’s gone. BECAUSE OF HER!”  
“Raph, it’s not her fault.”  
“IT IS. IF SHE HADN’T GONE TA HIS PLACE, HE’D BE ALIVE. Did ya know April is two months pregnant? Now Casey’s never gonna see his baby!”

“Raph,” Mikey said, going to his side and clapping a hand on his shoulder. “It’s not Emily’s fault, bro, and she…”  
Raph shook it off angrily and said, “It is and I want nothin’ ta do with her. She goes or I leave.”

“I’ll go,” Emily said, pulling herself together and standing up. “Raphael’s right. If I hadn’t gone to Casey’s house, he’d still be alive and it’s my fault he’ll never see his kid.”  
“Precisely,” Raph said smugly. “The bitch gets it.”

“RAPHAEL!” Splinter said, entering the kitchen and tapping his cane on the ground. “Language!”  
“But, Sensei, that girl…”  
“SILENCE, RAPHAEL! Now, what is going on here?”

“I was just leaving,” Emily said.  
“Don’t let the door hit ya on yer way out,” Raph said.

“No, stay,” Splinter said, glaring at his second oldest son. “I want to know what’s going on.”  
“Casey’s dead, Dad,” Raph said. “And it’s her fault!”

“No,” Leo said, stepping forward and placing a hand on Emily’s shoulder. “It wasn’t Emily’s fault. I understand Raph wants someone to blame, but…”  
“IT IS HER FAULT!” Raph yelled.

“SILENCE!” Splinter boomed. “Fighting isn’t going to solve anything. Young lady, please sit down. Leonardo, make us some tea. Raphael, sit down. We are going to talk things through.”  
“No,” Raphael said. “I ain’t stayin’ here. I’m leavin’.”  
“Raphael, my son….”  
“Ain’t stayin’ here. Not with that. I’m outta here. Ya can call me when she’s gone!”

Raph ran out of the lair and through the sewers until he was far from the lair. Then entering his secret hideaway, he opened the mini bar, cracked open a beer and took a long swig, tears prickling his eyes. “I miss him. Fuckin’ bitch. Her fault!” 

Raph reached in a dresser, took out a pocket knife and sliced into his arm, watching the blood ooze. It hurt like hell, but the physical pain prevented him from thinking about his best friend, which was what he wanted. I don’t wanna think or feel. Hurts ta much, Raph thought, fierce tears spilling down his cheeks. Raph then did the same to his other arm, watching as the blood dripped down onto the floor, staining it crimson. Never gonna feel again, Raph thought. The only person I can talk ta now is Spike. Nobody gets me. I’m gonna go home, but I ain’t gonna talk ta her or anyone.” Raph wiped the blood from his arms with tissues and headed home.

Back in the kitchen, Don said, “I’ll go after Raph. He shouldn’t be alone.”  
“No, my son,” Splinter said. “Raphael needs some time alone to grieve. We will talk to him later. Young lady, please tell me how you came to be here.”

They should go find him, Emily thought. Don’s right. He needs comfort. Someone to talk to.

“But Dad,” Don said. “Raph…”  
"He’ll come home when he’s ready,” Splinter said. “Young lady, tell me.” Emily told her long story and when she was finished, Splinter said, “Young lady, you are to remain here at all times.”

“But I need to find out who murdered my family and why,” Emily protested.  
“I understand,” Splinter said. “And I am sure you will in time, but in the interim, you need to stay here and get some rest. You have suffered a great loss. Please rest.”  
“What about Raphael?”  
“My son will come home when he’s ready. And please do not blame yourself for Mr. Jones’ death. It was not your fault. Raphael will come to his senses.”  
“But someone should go after him, Mr. Hamato. He really shouldn’t be left alone.”  
“I know my son. He’ll be home when he’s ready.”

Emily breakfasted. Then she went for a long shower, relishing the hot water and blinking back tears, as she thought of her murdered parents. Who killed them? Why? I have to find out? And what about Raphael? Why won’t his family go look for him? This family obviously is dysfunctional like mine! After showering, she dressed and thought ruefully, I have nothing else to wear. I didn’t have time to pack. I can’t keep wearing this dress. 

Emily left the bathroom and almost collided with Leo. “Sorry,” he said. “I didn’t know someone was in there.”  
“It’s fine.”  
“Hey, are you okay?”  
“I’ll be all right. It’s April I’m concerned about and Raphael. Why didn’t you go after him?”  
“We all feel for Raph, but we...When he gets fired up, it’s impossible to reason with him. Trust me, I’ve tried.”  
“But this is different, Leo. He’s lost his best friend.”  
Leo sighed heavily. “You’re right. I’ll try to talk to him when he returns.”  
“But you won’t go after him?”  
“Learned from experience that it’s better to leave Raph alone until he wants to talk.” Leo showed her a scar on his right arm. “See that?” he said. “Raph cut me with his sai when I tried to talk to him after an argument.”  
“Oh, no, Leo,” Emily said, her eyes wide in shock. “I’m so sorry. Raphael sounds like a bully and unreasonable. You didn’t deserve that.

“Oh, do I now?” Raph said, entering the lair and standing with his arms folded across his plastron. “Did ya tell her the real reason why I did that, Leo? Huh? Of course not.”  
“Raph, you’re back,” Leo said, flushing.  
“Disappointed? Ya look so cozy with Miss Porky here. Did I interrupt somethin’?” 

“Stop,” Emily said. “Please I’ll leave.” Emily suddenly had a raging headache and felt lightheaded. Oh, no, she thought. It’s happening again! Just what I don’t need. “Need air,” Emily muttered. “Now.”

“What the fuck’s wrong with ya?” Raph demanded. “Ya don’t look so hot.” Without answering, Emily tried to make her way to the sofa, but her legs gave way. Raph caught her just before she hit the ground. “What the fuck happened, Leo?” Raph said, looking at the passed-out girl that he was still holding. “I don’t know. Looks like she fainted.”  
“But why?”  
“I don’t know. Lie her down on the couch and let’s call Don.” 

Raph set Emily down on the couch and followed his brother to Don’s lab. Casting a backward glance at Emily, Raph thought, that had better not have been a play for sympathy because she ain't gonna get any from me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is wrong with Emily?


	4. All alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph is stuck babysitting Emily and Splinter while the others check out a possible lead in the murder of Emily's parents. Raph is less than thrilled and makes his feelings known.

“Emily fainted, Don,” Leo said, entering Don’s lab, Raph behind him. “I’m concerned about her. Poor girl. Losing her parents and now that.”  
“I think she’s looking for attention,” Raph said, folding his arms across his plastron. “And she wants sympathy."

“Raph!” Don said, studying his brother in disgust. “How can you say such things? Emily’s lost her parents. Think how we’d feel if it was Dad. Show some compassion.”  
“That bitch got my best friend killed, so I feel jackshit for her,” Raph retorted, his golden eyes flashing. “She may have ya guys wrapped around her pudgy fingers, but NOT mine.”

“That’s enough,” Leo snapped. “I don’t care what shit you’re going through, it’s no excuse for bad behavior, Raphael! Emily’s suffering and you WILL be nice to her. Do I make myself clean?”  
“Whatever ya say, Fearless leader,” Raph said, rolling his eyes. “Why don’t ya bang her already? I know ya have the hots for her.”  
“Go to your room, Raphael, and stay there until further notice. I’ve had enough of you for today!”  
“YA CAN’T FUCKIN’ TELL ME WHAT TA DO, LEO. YA AIN’T MY DAD.”

“RAPHAEL!” Splinter said, entering the lab and tapping his cane on the floor. “I could hear you from my bedroom. That’s enough. Go to your room now. Your insolence is shocking and you’re grounded for the next two weeks. No patrol, no going topside and no TV.”  
“But, Dad….”  
“Now, Raphael!”  
“Fuckin’ unfair!”  
“Want me to make it a month, Raphael, and extra meditation with me? If you don’t, go now.”

Raph stalked out, shooting a poisonous glance at Leo. Then he went into his bedroom, slamming and locking the door behind him.

“Now what’s the matter, Leonardo?” Splinter asked.  
“Emily fainted.”  
“Could be because of all the stress she’s endured. Donatello, you’ll run some tests?”

“Yes. Dad,” Don said. “And I’ll let you know the results as soon as I have them.”  
“Good,” Splinter said. “I’ll be in my room.”  
“You don’t think you were too strict with Raph, Dad?”  
“No. Your brother has to learn that impertinence will not be tolerated.”

When Splinter had gone, Leo said, “Don, do you know why Raph’s had such a bad week other than Casey’s death?”  
“He’d be mad at me if I told you.”  
“Look, I swear I won’t say you told me.”  
“We’ll talk when I’ve run tests on Emily. Come on.”

Don and Leo went into the lounge and looked at Emily, who was starting to stir. “Hey,” Leo said softly. “How are you feeling, Emily?”  
“I’m okay now, thanks. I must have fainted.”

“Has that happened to you before, Emily?” Don asked.  
“Nope.”  
“Then it’s probably due to the stress you’re under, but I think I should conduct some tests to be safe.”  
“No, need, Don. I’m sure it’s just stress. I’ll be fine. Honest. How’s Raphael?”  
“Raph’s Raph. If no tests, I want you to lie here and relax. If there’s anything you need, we’re here, okay?”  
“Thanks, Don and Leo. You guys have been fantastic. There is something I need to do. Call my sister, Serena.”

“You’re welcome to use our phone, Emily,” Leo said.  
“Thanks, Leo.”

Emily, aided by Leo, got to her feet and dialled Serena’s number in England. It rang a long, long time, before the call was answered. “Hello, Serena?” Emily said.  
“This is Chief Inspector Michaels. May I ask who’s calling?”  
“Why are you there, Chief Inspector?” Emily asked. “Has something happened to Serena? I’m Emily Cordingley, her sister.”  
Letting out a sad sigh, Michaels said, “I regret to inform you, ma’am, but the Hastings family was murdered last night. Their maid found them a few hours ago.”  
“Oh, God,” Emily said, her heart breaking. “How?”  
“I’d rather not discuss this over the phone, ma’am. Is there any way you can come chat with us down at the station?”  
“I’m in the States, so no. Is Owen all right? The little boy.”  
“No, ma’am.”  
“How did it happen?” Emily asked, blinking back tears.  
“Shot execution style. Ma’am, do you know of anyone who’d want to harm your sister?”  
“My parents were murdered last night. Same MO, but I don’t know why. As far as I was aware my family had no enemies. Oh, God. I’m going to be sick!”  
“Ma’am, please stay on the line. Is there anyone who can claim the bodies of your sister and her family?”  
“We have an aunt, who lives on the Isle of Wight, but we aren’t close. Her name is Dot Levinson.” Emily rattled off her aunt’s number and said, “Please find who murdered them. I’ll call in a few days for an update.”

Disconnecting the call, Emily burst into tears. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Leo asked. Emily told him and he folded her gently into a hug. “Shh,” he said, stroking her hair. “It’s going to be okay and we’ll help you find out who the murderers are, okay? And you can stay here as long as you like. You have us and aren’t alone.”  
“Thank you, Leo,” Emily said, smiling through her tears and gently pulling away. “If I didn’t have you guys, I think I’d crack.”

“When you’re up to it, Emily,” Don said. “I need you to come with me to my lab and we can start compiling a list of people your family knew, who may be responsible for….”

Emily’s cell rang in her handbag. “Hello?” she said.  
“Is this Emily Cordingley? I’m Detective Brooks. We’d like to talk to you about your parents. Is it possible for you to come down to the station?”  
“Are they all right, Detective?”  
“I’m afraid not. If you can’t come down to the station, I can meet you someplace. Like your home where you were last night.”  
“I’ll be there,” Emily said, not even thinking, still shocked by the deaths of Serena and her family. 

Disconnecting the call, Emily relayed the conversation. “I don’t like it one bit,” Don said, pursing his lips.  
“Why not?” Emily asked.  
“Brooks knew you were at the house and the only way he could have known that is if he was there, too, and was the one who attacked you. Think about it. Or maybe he didn’t attack you, but still knew you were there and sent a thug to kill you. Either way, he’s involved and you’re walking into a trap if you return to your home.”  
“My hell, I’m so stupid,” Emily said glumly. “I didn’t think of that.”

“No, you’re stressed and not thinking clearly,” Leo said kindly. “Lie down and get more rest and when you’re ready, we’ll try to figure what’s going on.”  
“I am kind of tired, Leo,” Emily admitted. “But I need to….”  
“No. Rest. Don and I’ll do some sleuthing online and see if we can learn anything. Do you want a massage? I’m good at giving them? It’ll help you relax and then you can sleep.”  
“That’s sweet of you, Leo,” Emily said, touched by his sweet gesture.  
“Sit down.”

“I’ll get started,” Don said. “See you in a few, Leo. Hey, Emily? If you need anything, just call.”  
“Thanks, Don. You and Leo are the best,” Emily said, plopping down onto the couch and Leo began to massage her neck.

“What am I?” Mikey asked. “Chopped liver?”  
Emily laughed. “No, Mikey. You’re very sweet.”  
Mikey grinned. “What’s your favorite meal?”  
“I like most anything, but my comfort food is bacon carbonara.”  
“Ohhh. I can do that. And dessert?”

“Ya wanna make her fatter, Mikey?” Raph said, and smirked. “I don’t think the scale could take it.”  
“Shut up, Raph!” Leo yelled. “Aren’t you supposed to be in your room?”

“Came out,” Raph said. “Well, what ya got ta say ta that, Miss Porker?”  
“You’re so cruel,” Emily said, bursting into tears. “I don’t know why you dislike me so much.”  
“Yer probably five feet five and a hundred and sixty pounds. I reckon ya got ta lose at lose ten pounds, so get off yer damn ass and exercise!”

“Raph used to be a little piggy,” Mikey said. “Didn’t you, Raphie? That’s why you’re such a jerk. Seeing Emily reminds you of it.”  
“Shut up, Mikey!” Raph shouted, stepping closer to him. “Or I’m gonna smash yer face in!”

“Raphael!” Splinter said, appearing in the lounge and glaring at his son. “Enough. Go do sixty flips and a hundred laps around the dojo.”  
“But….”  
“And I’m grounding you for a further two months. Do as I say and apologize to Emily.”  
“I’m just bein' honest, Dad.”  
“Four months now, Raphael. Want to go for five?”  
“Sorry,” Raph hissed.  
“Now, go do as I say.”  
"Not fair," Raph grumbled, stalking to the dojo and slamming the door behind him.

“I apologize for my son’s behavior,” Splinter said. “Are you all right, Miss Cordingley?”  
“Raphael is right, though. I do…”

“Your weight isn’t his business,” Leo said. “It’s yours alone, Emily, and if you’re happy as you are, that’s all that matters, okay?”  
Emily nodded, but secretly she thought, I thought I was okay with my weight, but I’m not. I know I do have to lose some weight. Raphael was right, but he didn’t have to be so cutting about it. He’s such an ass, but such a hot asshole, too. Why am I thinking of him that way when he’s just been a jerk?

“Please make yourself at home, Miss Cordingley,” Splinter said. “And ignore my son. You seem like a lovely girl. I’ll be in my room if anyone needs me and if my son’s rude again, do tell me.”

Leo, Mikey, and Don stayed with Emily for a while and chatted. Then they went to Don’s lab.

Emily was dozing later that day, when Raph entered the lounge, plopped down onto the opposite couch, glared at her and said, “Sleepin' again? Don’t ya do anythin’ else? That’s why yer fat. Ya eat and sleep.”  
“You know nothing about me, Raphael, so why don’t you go pick on someone else your own size?”  
“Ohhh. Is that the best comeback ya got, girlie? I know plenty. Ya sit and do nothin’. That’s why ya pile on the weight. Ya need ta exercise.”  
“L…”  
“Oh, gonna tell my big bro that I was pickin’ on ya? Can’t fight yer own battles? God, yer pathetic.”  
“You’re a dick, Raphael! You’d think if you knew what it felt like being slightly overweight that you’d have some empathy!”  
“I don’t, because I did somethin’ about it. Ya don’t. Anyway, I’m done talkin' ta ya. It’s like talkin’ ta a brick wall. By the way, Casey was killed execution style with a gun if ya wanna know and I’m seein’ April tomorrow even if I have ta sneak out. Ya ain’t comin’. Yer fault he’s dead.”

Emily watched the emerald; muscular turtle stand up and walk away and sighed heavily. He’s right. I’m just a fat, useless bitch that should just off herself and be done with it. And he’s a studly, hot guy, who could have anyone he wants. He’s so well developed and those thighs of his. Wow. And his eyes are the most beautiful I’ve ever seen. Fuck, Emily. Get a damn grip. The guy insulted you and hates you and now you’re lusting after him as if you’d stand a chance. No, Raphael is just like all the other guys you’ve known and you must remember that.

Meanwhile, in the lab, Don and Leo had searched Emily’s dad online and drafted a list of some of his business acquaintances. “I think we should start with Brett Bowman,” Leo said, pointing at the man . “He was the vice president of the company and may know something.”  
“Agreed. What time is it now?”  
“We’ve been in here most of the day. Let’s have supper and then we’ll go out.”  
“And Raph?”  
“He’s grounded, so it’ll just be me, you and Mikey.”  
“Hope he doesn’t bug Emily.”

During supper, Leo mentioned that he, Don, and Mikey were heading out that night to look into a possible lead. “What about me?” Raph asked, shoveling pasta into his mouth. Splinter had gone to bed early. “You’re grounded, Raph. It’ll be just us three. Besides, someone has to stay home and look after Dad and Emily. You know Dad’s still recovering from pneumonia.”  
“Swell, I’m on piggy duty!”  
“Raphael!”

Emily pushed her plate away, suddenly not hungry anymore, which Leo noticed. Turning to Raph, Leo said curtly, “Raphael, you….”  
Raph stood up, pushed his chair back and scowled at Emily. “Save it, Leo. I don’t need another lecture 'bout bein' nice ta lardass here. I get the message.” Huffing in annoyance, he stomped out of the room.

The rest of the meal was uneventful and then Mikey, Don, and Leo left in the van. 

Emily parked herself in front of the TV and was watching one of her favorite shows, Criminal Minds, when she needed the bathroom. Heading to it, she opened the door only to bump into a naked Raphael, whose emerald skin looked fresh and water glistened on his skin. He’d obviously showered. “I’m so sorry,” Emily said, trying not to stare at the six foot six turtle. “I didn’t know.”  
“Like what ya see?” Raphael said, and smirked. “I work out a lot.”  
“It shows,” Emily said, blushing.  
“Hey, I’m horny. Wanna fuck? I’m so horny I’d even fuck ya. What do ya say?”

Emily turned away and headed back to the lounge, tears streaming down her face. He’s such a jackass. I was right. What a despicable thing to say and after that, nothing he could say could ever make me like him again. “What’s the matter?” Raph asked, following her. “Don’t like me, sweetheart? I know ya do. Come on. It’ll be meaningless and fun.”  
“No, I have taste and I don’t like you, so leave me alone! You’re a creep, Raphael, and just like all the other guys I’ve known.”  
“Heh, yer loss. I got a girlfriend anyway. I was just bored. She’s gorgeous. Somethin' ya will never be.”  
Emily tried not to cry again and sat down on the couch. 

Raph went to his bedroom and returned with his T-phone. Shoving it in Emily’s face, he said, “This girl I have as a screensaver is my girlfriend. Her name’s Amelia. Pretty, ain’t she? We’re gonna fuck soon. I’m goin’ ta bed ta masturbate ta her. If ya change yer mind, my invitation stands.”  
“Go fuck yourself, Raphael,” Emily hissed, feeling fresh tears spring to her eyes. Amelia was a stunning brunette with hazel eyes and Emily felt truly humiliated.  
Raph chuckled. “Ya will change yer mind. Ya like me.” 

When Raph had gone, Emily buried her face into a pillow and sobbed bitterly. I’m all alone and there’s nowhere I can go. My parents are dead, my sister’s dead and I’m being taunted by a six foot six mutant, who I started to crush on. Can my life possibly get any worse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Emily. All alone and having to endure Raph's taunts as well!


	5. Raph's lesson in humility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo, Don and Mikey follow a potential lead and Raph gets a lesson in humility.

Leo, Don, and Mikey had arrived at Brett Bowman’s house and were digging through dressers and cupboards, trying to establish a link between him and the murder of Emily’s parents, besides the fact that Bowman had worked with her father. “Find anything, Don?” Leo asked.  
“Yes. Look at this file. It’s labelled retromutagen.”

“Why would the vice president of a company be interested in that, dude?” Mikey asked.  
“Beats me,” Don said. “But it smacks of Shredder or maybe Bishop. Perhaps Emily’s parents knew about this and that’s why they were whacked. Maybe the sister knew as well and they think Emily knew, so they went after her.”

“So Emily’s dad deceived her about his occupation?” Leo said. “Perhaps he was really a scientist and made the retromutagen for the company and posed as a financial accountant to avoid questions.”  
“Looks like it, Leo, but we have to find out where Bowman and the retromutagen are. If we don’t, we could be in serious danger, especially if tin can or Bishop gets hold of this. There’s something else here,” Don said, running his finger down a page. “Takara. What the hell is that? And says Mark Cordingley’s job was making X and Y. Is the X retromutagen and the takara? So he really was a scientist? There are several files here. I’ll take them home and read them.”

“Don’t know, dude,” Mikey said. “Wait. Think it’s the name of a flower. Read it once in a comic. A rare Japanese flower.”  
“And?”  
“Takara turns people into mindless zombies if the petals are made into a potion and consumed or the potion lands on them. Captain John went like that in my comic.”  
“Of course. This has to be tin can’s idea. Bishop’s more concerned with dissecting us, but Shredder wants to take over the world and if he manages to hit us with the takara potion or the retromutagen, we’ll be powerless to stop him and he’ll win. We need to find out where the takara plants are in this city. It may be where chrome dome will strike and find out where this stash of retromutagen is.”

“We’d better head back home,” Leo said. “Poor Emily. Losing her family and now she’ll learn her dad was an evil scientist.”  
“We don’t know that, dude,” Mikey said. “He could have been forced into doing things.”

“Don’t say anything to Emily until we know for sure,” Don said. “Okay? She’s been through enough.”  
“Okay,” Leo and Mikey said in unison. They hopped into the van and headed home.

Arriving home, Don went to his lab to do more research online and Leo and Mikey went to check on Emily. “Hey,” Leo said, bending and giving Emily a hug. “How did things go after we left? Did Raph bother you?”  
“No, he was fine,” Emily said, not wanting to get Raph in more trouble, because she knew he’d be meaner towards her if she did.  
"Oh, good. I was worried he would. If he does, you come to me, okay?”  
“Thanks, Leo.”  
“You’re welcome, hon, uh, Emily. Well, I’m going to crash.”

“Me, too,” Mikey said. “Call if you need anything, Emily.”  
“Thanks, guys,” Emily said. “Did you find out anything?”

“Don has some documents he’s reading, but we should all get some sleep and we’ll talk in the morning, okay?” Leo said.  
“Leo, I should…”Emily began.  
“Sleep. You’ve had a long, awful day and you need rest,” Leo said firmly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Emily looked up into his sapphire eyes that radiated kindness and caring and she couldn’t help feeling captivated by him and his gentle nature. Leo was an angel. So very different from Raphael, Emily mused. Hard to believe they’re related. “Okay,” Emily said. “Thanks again.”  
“And the couch simply won’t do. You can have my room. I insist.”  
“Leo, I can’t…”  
“You can.” Leo smiled and added. “Please.”

“I’d offer you mine,” Mikey said. “But it’s messy. Leo’s is like super clean. He’s like OCD, bro. Not a speck of dirt.”  
“Am not,” Leo said. “I just like it clean, so please accept my offer, Emily.”

“Thank you,” Emily said. “I will, Leo, and I’d like to get some new clothes. Maybe go into the city tomorrow.”  
“No way. Those goons are probably looking for you. Irma can go get you some clothes. You know her?”  
“Very well.”  
“Great. I’ll call her tomorrow. You’d better not use your phone again either. They could try to trace you with it! I’ll ask Irma to buy a burner phone or maybe Don has. But let’s all get some rest now.”

“Night, guys,” Mikey said. “I’m off to bed.”  
“Night,” Emily and Leo said in unison. 

Leo took Emily to his room and said, “Make yourself comfortable, Emily. I want you to feel like it’s your home, because it kind of is now and as I said you’re welcome to stay as long as you like.”  
“Thanks, Leo,” Emily said, sitting down on the bed. “You’re so sweet to me.”  
“You deserve it,” Leo said, flushing. He coughed to hide his embarrassment. “I’ll see you in the morning.”  
“Did you ever talk to Raphael?”  
“No. My little brother’s not one to talk. He prefers actions and he often lets his fists do the talking. He’s really not a bad guy, is fierce and loyal and loves us. I know he loves us, but he has walls that he’s built up and has convinced himself that he’s not loveable, so he won’t love anyone and be rejected. Make sense?”’  
“Has anyone penetrated the walls?”  
“I see flashes of the brother I knew when I was younger. The one who’d laugh and giggle, but mostly, no. He’s like the Raph you’ve met.”  
“Must hurt you that you can’t talk to him.”  
“Incredibly. As young kids, we were extremely close. Then I became leader and things changed.” Leo stifled a yawn. “Sorry. Hey, Emily, can I ask something?”  
“Of course.”  
“Do you like history?”  
“Yes, it was one of my favourite subjects at school.”  
“Mine, too. Dad home schooled us. I was thinking….” Leo shuffled his feet nervously. “Would you like to come with me to the national history museum sometime?”  
“I’d love to.”  
“Great,” Leo said, his face lighting up. “It’s a date, uh, settled. Night, Emily. Sleep well.”  
“Sleep well, Leo.”

I have a date, Leo, thought, leaving and shutting the door behind him. I have a date! Me. Oh, I can’t believe she said yes. Leo went to his room, got into bed and was asleep within minutes.

When Raph was sure the house was quiet and everyone was asleep, he snuck out of the lair and met his girlfriend at Central Park. They’d met online a month prior and Raph had been pressing to meet ever since. Now was the night and he was so excited. “Hi,” Amelia said. “You’re late, Raph.”  
“Sorry. I had ta wait until everyone was asleep,” Raph said, staring at the gorgeous and leggy brunette and feeling his heart skip a beat.  
“So you really are a turtle.”  
“Disappointed?”  
“I thought we’d head back to my place and watch a movie.”  
“Sounds awesome.” Finally, Raph thought. I’m finally gonna get laid. I ain’t gonna die a virgin. He grinned and said, “Lead the way, babe.”

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at Amelia’s pad and went inside to the lounge. “This is it,” Amelia said. “Like it?”  
“Wow,” Raph said. “I love it.”

A pretty blonde came out of the bathroom and into the lounge and Amelia said, “This is my friend, Jessica. You don’t mind if she’s here, do you, Raph?”  
“Uh, no.” Maybe I’ll get ta have them both. Wow, Raph thought. That’d be so cool.  
“Drink, Raph? I have beer, vodka, whatever you want.”  
“Beer, please.”  
“Make yourself comfortable.”

Raph sat down on the couch and Jessica plonked herself down beside him. They chatted amiably for a while, Raph’s eyes riveted to her chest. He felt his shell tightening and thought in horror, no, no, don’t drop down, please.

Amelia brought the drinks, sat down on the other side of Raph and they all talked for a long time. Raph kept downing his drinks, not realizing that the others weren’t drinking like he was and that his had been laced with Viagra. They’d been very careful to sip theirs very slowly. When Amelia was sure Raph was drunk, she said, “Why don’t we go to my bedroom and have some fun? You’d like that, Raph, wouldn’t you?”  
“Yayeahplease,” Raph slurred, leering at her and running his fingers down her thigh.  
“Down, boy. You’ll get us soon enough,” Amelia said, and nodded at Jessica.

Amelia and Jessica helped Raph to Amelia’s bedroom, set him down on the bed and stripped him of all his gear and weapons. Jessica tied Raph’s wrists to the headboard with the bedsheets while Amelia did the same to his legs. “Whatsgoin’on,” Raph asked, blinking at them through bloodshot eyes. “Going to make your dreams come true,” Amelia said. “Close your eyes.”

Jessica got a video camera and began filming Raph, while Amelia kissed her way down Raph’s body, petting and stroking him, until he let forth a deep churr and dropped down into Amelia’s waiting hands. “Oh, my God. Look at that,” Jessica said. “It’s hideous. That thing’s disgusting. What is it?”  
“His cock,” Amelia said, and laughed, undressing herself and pressing her lower body against Raph’s purple and erect cock that was leaking precome. “Freakish, just like him.”

Despite being drunk, Raph still processed the harsh words and the horrible, stiff object between Amelia’s legs that was pressing against him. My God, he thought. She’s a man! They’re men! How could I have been so stupid? “Let me go,” he said angrily. “Now! Ya lyin’ bitch!”  
“No,” Amelia said, rubbing herself more against him. “Come for me, Raph. Come. I know you want me.”  
“Let me go or I’ll…”  
“I saw the nasty comments you made about transgender people in the public chatroom on the dating site, Raph, and I thought I’d get my revenge. Now shut up and take this like a man. You’re a despicable, disgusting specimen and you deserve to be humiliated. How dare you call us freaks and outcasts!”  
Raph squeezed his eyes shut and said, “I’m sorry. Please let me go. Don’t do this! I’m sorry. I take back all I said.”  
“Too late!”

“Come look at this,” Jessica said excitedly. “Hurry, Amelia.”  
“Wow,” Amelia said, looking at the YouTube footage of Raph and his cock that Jessica had uploaded. “We’ve already had two hundred views in five minutes. You’re a star, Raph. Global,” Amelia added. “Impressed?”

“Please, please remove that,” Raph begged, tears running down his cheeks. “I’ll do anythin' ya want.”  
“No,” Amelia said, looking at him sadistically, reaching down and picking up her umbrella. This will do. Film it, Jess.”  
“I think we’ve done enough, Amelia. Look at the jackass. He’s whimpering like a little girl and I think he’s learned his lesson.”

It was true. Raph was sobbing uncontrollably, knowing he was at the mercy of the two women and there was nothing he could do about it. “Nope.” Amelia spread Raph’s legs wide. “This will really teach him his lesson. Come now, Raph. You act all macho behind your computer screen. Surely you can now for a wee bit of pain, huh?” Amelia tilted his chin up and spat at him. “Answer me, turd,” she hissed.  
“Please stop,” Raph said, and let out a mewl. “I’m so very sorry. I….”

The front door bell went. “Our friends have arrived,” Jessica said. “If you aren’t going to set him free, at least leave him for a while, so we can go mingle with them. We can torture him later,” Jessica said, winking at the turtle, who whimpered again, terrified.  
“Oh, all right,” Amelia said, gagging Raph with one of her bras. “Later, turtle.”

The girls left, leaving Raph to his thoughts. They’re gonna kill me, he thought. I know it. I just know it. Please, guys. Find me. Realize I’m gone and come lookin' for me.

At four a.m., the house was quiet. The guests had either left or passed out. Jessica went into the bedroom, ungagged him and said, “Raph, I’m going to let you go. You’ve learned your lesson, haven’t you?”  
“Yeah. I have. Absolutely.”  
“That’s what I thought. You’ll be a good boy from now and will mind your manners, right?”  
“Yeah, I promise I will. Just don’t hurt me.”  
Jessica smiled and untied him. “Good boy. Now get the hell out of here before Amelia wakes up and watch what you say. Others will not be as forgiving as me.”

Raph quietly dressed and left via the fire escape, his confidence shot and feeling thoroughly humiliated. I hope no one sees that damn video! I’ll never live it down. Sadly, for him, at that moment Shredder was watching the video and cackling with glee. “Funniest thing I ever saw,” he said. “That red-masked turtle being humiliated. I have to show Krang!” He forwarded the video to Krang, who forwarded it to his goons; meaning not only had Raph’s video gone viral all over the world, but over several dimensions too. Raph was indeed a global star, but not for the reasons he’d have liked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Raphie needs loads of cuddles and hugs!


	6. Empathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph opens his heart to Leo and Emily.

Raph arrived home and tried to make his way undetected to his bedroom, but Leo was waiting for him in the lounge, his arms folded across his plastron. “Where have you been, Raphael?” Leo demanded.  
“Get the hell outta my face,” Raph snapped, trying to walk past him, but Leo blocked his path.  
“No. Not until you tell me where you’ve been. And why are your eyes bloodshot? Have you been drinking?”  
“Don’t wanna talk and fight, Leo. I’m tired.”  
“I don’t want to fight either, Raph, but you look like hell. Where have you been? I went into your room, but not finding you there, I got worried.”  
“Why were ya in my room?”  
“I gave Emily my room, but I wasn’t comfortable on the couch so I went to your room. Imagine my shock when I didn’t find you there. Where were you, little brother?”  
Sighing internally, Raph threw up his hands surrendering, and said, “I went ta my favorite rooftop and got wasted. Casey’s death is gettin’ ta me, Leo. I miss him so much. Ya gonna tell Dad?”  
“Oh, Raphie,” Leo said, his heart breaking for his baby brother, and pulling him into a hug. “It’s going to be okay. I promise. I have your back.”  
Raph pulled away and said, “So ya won’t tell Dad?”  
“No, Raphie. If you promise to tell me when you’re going out next time and answer your calls. I left you half a dozen messages. Didn’t you get them?”  
“Was ta drunk ta notice. I promise I’ll let ya know when I’m goin’ out. Can I go ta bed now?”  
“Raphie, I know I’ve been a crappy big brother lately and I haven’t been there for you. I’m sorry,” Leo said, clapping a hand on Raph’s shoulder and touching his forehead to Raph’s. Raph swallowed hard and blinked back tears, desperate not to cry. “It’s okay, Leo,” he said in a small voice. “I know yer busy and I’m such a dick that it’s natural ya don’t wanna spend time with me.”  
“But I do. I miss being with you, Raph. When we were young kids, me and you were so close and inseparable. Remember? I miss that.”  
“I miss those days too, Leo, and I’ve also been a shitty brother. Always givin’ ya crap.”  
Leo smiled and said, “Then let’s change that and spend some quality time together. How about we watch a movie and popcorn tomorrow and shoot some hoops like we used to?”  
“Sounds good. Can I go now?”  
“I’m coming with you.”  
Fuck, Raph thought. Last thing I want is Fearless with me tonight. Someone always has ta mess up my plans.

Leo and Raph went into Raph’s bedroom, removed all their gear and weapons and climbed into bed. “Raphie,” Leo said. “I’m here for you if you want to talk. Nothing else happened tonight, did it?”  
“Nope. Just got drunk like I said. Thanks, Leo. I appreciate it.”  
“What are brothers for? I mean it. I’ll always be here for you and I love you.”  
“Ugh, Leo. Stop with that sappy shit. Ya know I hate it.”  
“I know you love me, too, even if you don’t say it. You love all of us.”  
“Very much,” Raph mumbled.  
“What was that?”  
“I said I love ya all very much, Leo. Can I sleep now?”  
“Yes, Raph. Go to sleep,” Leo said, snuggling up to him like they used to when they were younger.  
“Night, Fearless.”  
“Night, Raphie. Everything’s going to be okay. We’ll get through everything together, okay?”

Raph closed his eyes, but sleep didn’t come. Over and over, he replayed the events of the evening, a shudder coursing through his body and without realizing, he let out a whimper. Leo had fallen asleep, but woke upon hearing his brother’s cry. “Raphie,” he said. “What’s wrong?” Sapphire eyes bore into Raph’s golden ones and he swallowed hard and said, “Casey. I was thinkin’ how he’s never gonna see his baby. He was so excited ‘bout it. Kept talkin’ ‘bout things he was gonna do with him or her.”  
“Oh, Raphie,” Leo said, hugging him and patting his shell. “It’s going to be okay. I promise.”  
“How can it be okay when the baby’s fatherless, Leo? It ain’t fair. Casey was such a good person. Why did he have ta die?”  
“I don’t have the answers for that,” Leo said, gently pulling away. “I know it’s hard losing him. I’d feel the same way if anything happened to you, Don, or Mike, but know I’m here for you and we’ll all be there for the baby and April. We’ll get through it.”  
“That’s another thing, Leo. April don’t want us in her lives no more. I told Emily that I was gonna visit April, but that ain’t gonna happen. April said the only reason she tolerated us was because I was friends with Case, but she was sick of him gettin’ into trouble and fightin’ and that when the baby came, she was gonna tell Case she wanted ta move away from everythin’. Now he’s dead, she’s just gonna move, because she wants a new life and start. Fuckin’ sucks. Case wouldn’t want that. He’d want me in the baby’s life. Want all of us.”  
“I’m sorry, Raph. I’ll call April.”  
Raph shook his head. “Don’t. She means it, Leo. Can’t say I blame her entirely. We do always get in trouble. Ya know what that means, Leo? All we got is each other.”  
“And Emily.”  
“She won’t stay long. Once she’s sorted her shit out, she’ll leave. Just like they all do,” Raph said bitterly. Ya know why? Because we’re freaks, Leo, and no one’s ever gonna like us.”  
“Raphie, that’s not true.”  
“It is, Leo. Wake up. People hate us and we’re all gonna die virgins. Shit. How pathetic is that, Leo? That we’re never gonna find love. All I’ll have for the rest of my life is my hand!”  
“Is that why your week was so hellish, Raph?”  
“Oh, the others told ya?” Raph asked angrily.  
“Not what.”  
“Yeah, because I realized I was gonna die a virgin, Leo. Hell havin’ ta accept that. Ya wouldn’t understand, being so pure and…”  
“I have thoughts, too, Raphie. We all do. Maybe not Mikey. He’s so innocent, but the rest of us do. We all want a family and a girl to snuggle up with.”  
“We ain’t gonna get that, which means we’ll have ta settle for each other. Don’s too nerdy for me, Mikey’s too immature, which means yer my only option.” Leo laughed. “What’s so funny?” Raph demanded.  
“You, Raph. Would I be such a bad thing?”  
“No, but yer so much like me, we’d annoy the shell outta each other. Havin’ said that, I’ll take a chance with ya, because I don’t wanna be alone. Wanna go see a movie at the drive-in tomorrow night? Just me and ya?”  
“No, Raph.”  
“Yer rejectin’ me?”  
“I guess I am. You may have given up on finding someone, but I haven’t. Night, Raph, and I’ll forget we ever had this conversation.”  
“But, Leo…”  
“Night, Raph!”  
Even my brother don’t want me, Raph thought sadly, closing his eyes. I’m gonna die all alone.

The next morning, Leo woke early and said, “Raph, you can skip training today and sleep in, but this won’t be a regular occurrence.”  
“Thanks,” Raph said sleepily.  
Leo patted him on the shoulder and left the room.

Going into the kitchen, Leo found his other brothers and Emily at the kitchen table. “Morning, guys,” he said, flashing a smile at Emily.  
“Morning,” Emily said. 

“Hi,” Don said.  
“Morning, bro,” Mikey said. “Seen Raph?”

“Raph’s sleeping in,” Leo said. “He had a bad night. Training in ten, okay? Emily, would you like to watch us?”  
“Sure.”

Ten minutes later, everyone trooped to the dojo and began their morning training. Emily watched from the sidelines, amazed at their dexterity and speed. Leo, especially, was perfection. Sweat glistened on his forest green body and his muscles rippled, as he went through his katas. Emily was spellbound. Leo’s beautiful, she thought. Inside and outside and he makes me feel safe.

Meanwhile, Raph had waited until Leo had gone. Then he grabbed a knife in his dresser and began making cuts along his arms and wrists, ignoring the pain shooting through his body. Don’t wanna feel, he thought. Hurts too much and hurts bein’ the butt of peoples’ jokes. Sick of livin’. Rejection sucks and I’m so ugly even my bro don’t want me. I’m gonna end the pain once and for all.

Raph massaged his slit until his dick popped out of its protective pouch. Then he stroked it until it was erect. Reaching for his sai, he pointed it at his dick, ready to slice.

Back in the dojo, Emily said, “I’m going to get started on breakfast. You guys will be done soon, right?”  
“In another half hour,” Leo said.  
“I’ll make omelettes. That okay with everyone?”  
The others all said that was fine and Emily left the room and went to Raph’s out of common courtesy to ask if he wanted anything.

Emily knocked on Raph’s door, but getting no response, she opened it and saw Raph about to strike his dick with his sai, and blood all over the bedsheet. “Raphael!” she said, rushing to his side. “What are you doing? Stop that now!” She grabbed the sai out of his hand and placed it on the dresser out of his reach.  
“Go away,” Raph said in a tired voice, no trace of the anger he usually had. He sounded broken, small and scared.  
“I won’t. What were you doing?”  
“Wanna cut it off. It’s disgustin' and I’m a freak and no one likes me. Look at it. Don’t ya think so?”  
“No.”  
“Huh?” Raph said, looking at her in amazement. “But it is. Those girls said it was when they…”  
“What girls?”  
“Just go away, please.” Raph’s dick deflated and slid back into its pouch.  
“I’m not going,” Emily said, sitting down on the bed. “Why are you cutting yourself, Raph? You have been, haven’t you?” she said, grasping his hands in hers and studying the numerous scars along it and his arms. “What’s it ta ya?” Raph said weakly. “Ya wouldn’t understand.”  
“Try me.”  
“Ya hate me, anyway.”  
“I don’t hate you, Raphael, and I’m here to listen. I promise I won’t judge,” Emily said, softly rubbing the palm of his hand to soothe him.

I don’t know why, but I feel like I can trust her, Raph thought, looking into Emily’s green eyes. And after I’ve been such a creep, she’s still bein’ nice ta me. Says a lot 'bout her. Swallowing hard, he said, “I’ve been cuttin’ for ‘bout a year now. Started when I nearly got my family killed during a battle. Leo said it wasn’t my fault, but I know otherwise. It was because of my reckless behavior and short fuse, which I’ve always had. I act on instinct and don’t always think and my temper ain’t the best.”  
“If Leo said it wasn’t, then stop blaming yourself, Raphael, and hey, my temper is short sometimes, too. It’s okay to be angry sometimes.”  
“Yeah, but I’m angry all the time and I end up takin’ it out on my family. They don’t deserve it and they don’t get me,” Raph said, pulling his hands away.  
“Why are you so angry?”  
“I’m lonely. I got my bros and my Dad, but it ain’t enough, ya know what I mean? I want a girlfriend. Shit, I’d even date a guy if I had ta. I’m so sick of bein’ alone. That’s why I also cut myself, because I know that’s never gonna happen. The physical pain stops ya thinkin’ 'bout the emotional. Ya follow me?”  
“Yes. I know what it feels like to be alone. I was a loner at school and while I had some friends, I never felt I belonged. I was picked on by my classmates and humiliated on a daily basis.” Emily blinked back tears at the memories. “Most of the breaks I hung out at the library to avoid them, but even during class while the teachers taught, they taunted me, making snide remarks about my weight, placing disgusting sandwiches in my bag, placing chewing gum on my seat, so my dress stuck to it or worse, placing the gum in my hair. School was a living hell.”  
“Guess I didn’t make it any better for ya with my comments and sounds like we have some things in common.”  
“Everyone has problems, Raphael, but cutting yourself isn’t the answer. My home life wasn’t easy either. My parents fought all the time, my dad abused me emotionally and mentally and caused a huge rift between me and my sister, by saying how much she hated me et cetera. We patched things up and were closer, but we lost out on some years, because of my father’s spitefulness.”  
“I’m sorry. That must have been hard. How did ya deal with all of that?”  
“Writing helped me cope and express my emotions. I saw a therapist for a number of years, who helped me with my self-esteem and confidence issues, but I still battle with it sometimes. Hanging out with my friends helped. My mom was always great, but she also had her own shit. I used to chat to people online a lot. Way too much and got mixed up with a guy, who I thought was nice, but he was also a creep. Anyway, that’s a story for another day. I’m stronger since I started seeing my therapist and since I started talking to people. Talking does help and I sense that’s what you need.”

Raphael nodded and told her all about the events of the previous evening. “Oh, you poor soul,” Emily said. “Even if you’d been a jerk, you didn’t deserve that, Raphael.”  
“I kinda did. I’ve been a jackass ta everyone lately, especially ya. Ya don’t deserve it, Emily. Ya’ve just lost yer entire family and instead of bein' compassionate, I’ve been a fuckin’ bastard. I’m sorry. I hope ya can forgive me in time.”  
“I’m sure I can.”  
“I really hope so. It’s nice ta get things off my chest. My week’s been so shitty. I had an accident on my bike and it’s irreparable. Then some kids saw me and called me a freak. Then I almost got kidnapped by Bishop, because I was careless."  
"Who's Bishop?"  
"A quack who wants ta dissect us. And then there was this super pretty girl I saw topside, who was bein’ mugged. I stopped it and instead of thankin’ me, she ran off screamin'. That also made me finally accept I ain’t never gonna get a girlfriend, because I’m a fuckin’ freak, which is kind of crappy ta accept! This means I’m gonna have ta settle for one of my bros, which I don’t really want, but….Don’s too geeky, Mikey’s too childish, leavin' only Leo, who pisses me off, but even he don’t want me, so I’m that ugly and freakish. I may as well end it. See what I mean? What’s the point of livin’ if even yer bro don’t want ya? Not that ya really want him, but ya get what I mean?”  
“Oh, Raphael,” Emily said, taking one of his hands and stroking it. “You’re so wrong. You’re a pretty handsome guy and the right girl will come along, I’m sure.”  
“I’m handsome?” Raph said, flushing. “Really?”  
“Absolutely and deep down I’m sure you’re a great guy. Any girl would be lucky to have you. Please don’t give up. You’re way too young to be so cynical.”  
“What ‘bout ya? Ya think ya will ever find someone?”  
“No. Most guys like skinny girls. I doubt I’ll ever be like that. I’m just average Emily. Anyway, I’m going to make breakfast. You’ll come help me?”  
“Hey, if ya don’t find someone and I don’t, we can settle for one another,” Raph said, blown away by how kind she’d been to him and realizing what a sweet girl she was.  
“I’m not desperate enough to settle for someone, Raphael, least of all someone who dislikes me. I’d only be with someone if I loved them. Now come here for a hug. I think you need one.”

Emily pulled him into a deep hug. Raphael leaned into it, smelling her shampoo and resisting the urge to stroke her long blonde hair. She smells so damn good, he thought. Like honeysuckle and roses and all that girly shit. Why didn’t I notice that before? And her eyes are like green jewels. This girl may not be a model, but she’s so sweet and carin' and so perfect in her own way.

Emily disengaged herself way too soon in Raphael’s opinion. If it were up to him, he’d be content to stay pressed up against her. She made him feel good and loved. “Feel better, Raphael?” Emily asked.  
“A lot. Knowin’ someone understands what I feel helps. Thank ya so much. I’m sorry, Emily, and I’d like ta start over. It would be nice if we could.”  
“I’d like to be friends.”  
“Great. Then call me Raph or Raphie. My full name’s usually only used when I’m in deep shit or by Dad.”  
“All right, Raph. After breakfast, you need to sit down with your family and talk about what’s been going on.”  
“I guess I do,” Raph said, getting up and dressing. “Ya really think I’m handsome?”  
“Yes. Now work on your personality,” Emily said playfully. 

They went into the kitchen and began preparing breakfast. Raph kept stealing glances at her, when he thought she wasn’t looking, and he felt pleased when she laughed at one of his jokes. I was wrong ‘bout her, Raph thought. This girl’s special and I’m gonna ask her out first chance I get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope those who are experiencing tough times realise there is always someone there who'll listen and they aren't alone.


	7. Twas the night before the start of mating season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph gets super jealous as his brothers fall over themselves to impress Emily.

At breakfast, Raph noticed the adoring looks his brothers were shooting Emily and it filled him with intense jealousy to his surprise. One act of kindness and I’m bowled over, he thought. Man, either I’m desperate or I’m growin’ up and realizin’ that looks ain’t everythin’. Leo smiled at Emily and said, “You up to going out to the history museum tonight, Emily?”  
“Now why would she wanna see dead things and artefacts, Leo?” Raph said. “It’s so damn borin’.”

Emily bristled and said, “I actually like history, Raphael. It and English were my favourite subjects at school. I especially love learning about the ancient cultures, traditions and myths. It’s fascinating. And you would learn something if you weren’t so narrow minded.”  
“I agree,” Leo said. “I’m most interested in the Japanese culture, because that’s what we’ve grown up with and I have a yearning to see Japan.”  
“Me, too. Been on my bucket list since I was a kid.”  
“Maybe we can go together,” Leo blurted out.  
Emily smiled. “Maybe.”

“Excuse my ignorant older brother,” Don said. “Raph wasn’t very good at school subjects. Preferred punching things.”  
“I’m gonna pound ya if ya don’t shut it, Don, and yer lyin’. I was good at math, especially algebra.”  
“Sure you were, Raphie,” Don said sarcastically. “So Emily, we don’t know that much about you.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Emily said. “I’m eighteen, the youngest of two daughters and am studying Law, specialising in Criminology, and Raphael, there will be none of that talk at the table. No one’s going to hit anyone.” Raph scowled, but said nothing.  
“Wow. I’m impressed,” Don said. “What are you planning to do once you graduate?”  
“I want to become a writer. Been my dream ever since I was eight.”

“I like writing too,” Mikey said.  
“Yeah, like on the walls,” Raph said. “Graffiti don’t count, squirt!”  
“No, I write children’s stories when I have time,” Mikey said, glaring at Raph. “What would you know, Raphie? You have no talents, bro, other than pissing us off.”  
“That’s it…”

“Raphael!” Emily said. “Calm down. I’m sure Mikey didn’t mean that, did you Mikey?”  
“Well, what does he do, other than annoy us? Spend more time here and you will understand, dudette. Raph’s like seriously irritating.”

“I got talents,” Raph said, his face darkening. “I like ta draw, read, paint….”  
“Since when?” Leo asked.  
“Since always, Fearless leader. Just because I don’t show ya don’t mean I don’t have hobbies. I also like ta play my bass guitar, listen ta music, watch movies.”  
“Read?” Leo said, and chuckled. “Playboy doesn’t count, Raphie!”  
Raphael flushed and snapped, “Ya read it, too, Leo. Want me ta tell Dad about yer secret stash in yer room?”  
It was Leo’s turn to blush and he stammered, “N-no.”  
“Then shut up.”

Emily laughed to herself. The brothers, despite being turtles, were like ordinary teenagers, and were like the brothers she’d always wanted and she felt at home. They were like family and she knew she’d always feel safe here. “What about you, Don?” Emily asked. “What do you like doing?”  
“Don’s a snoozefest and is even less excitin’ than old Fearless,” Raph said. “He’s a science freak and builds things. Ya want someone fun, ya should spend time with me.

Mikey snorted contemptuously, “Now why would she want to do that, Raphie, when she can spend time with me. I’m the joker and have the sunniest personality. I love video games and cartoons and….”  
Raph smacked him over the back of the head and said, “Livin’ with ya is torture sometimes. Yer too cheerful. Ya would be wise ta pick me, Emily. I’m the most real.”  
“That hurt, Raph!”

Emily ignored Raph and said, “I’d love to see your inventions, Don.”  
“Really?” Don asked.  
“Yes, and Mikey, I’d love to play video games with you. Do you have Adventure Island? I loved that when I was a kid.”

“Nope, sorry,” Mikey said. “But I have tons of others. Halo’s fun. You’ll like that.”  
“Great,” Emily said. “Look forward to it. Something else you should know. I went to a special school when I was a kid, because I had encephalitis when I was three and doctors thought I’d sustained brain damage. I hadn’t and my mom pulled me out of that school when I was eight, because she knew I could cope in a normal school and I was wasting my time there. The only thing wrong with me was my coordination a bit. Didn’t help much when I broke both my arms within a week of each other at age nine.”

“Doctors can be wrong sometimes,” Don said.  
“Yes,” Emily said. “I was bullied at the special school and my normal school and my confidence took a huge dive. Also didn’t help that my parents fought all the time and my father was emotionally cruel. I’ve never had much confidence in myself as a result.”

“You poor girl,” Leo said. “I wish I’d been there to help you.”  
“You’re so sweet, Leo,” Emily said. “I appreciate it.”

Raph rolled his eyes and said, “Don’t buy the sugary act, Emily. Leo wants ta get in yer pants as much as me, Don, and Mikey.”  
“Raphael!” Leo yelled.

“Oh, God,” Don said, covering his face with his hands.  
“You suck, bro,” Mikey said. “Honestly, I hadn’t….

“What?” Raph said, “Ya can’t seriously tell me that NONE of ya have thought ‘bout fuckin’ her. She’s the only female and it’s comin’ up ta matin’….”  
“Raphael! I sincerely apologize for my annoying little brother, Emily,” Leo said, mortified at Raph’s behavior. “I…”

Emily took in Don, Leo, and Mikey’s shocked faces and laughed. “You don’t have to apologise for your brother, Leo,” she said. “Raph’s like a pesky little brother, the one I always wanted, who’s so blunt, it’s refreshing. We all have family members that embarrass us at times and you have Raphael. I’m not upset. I think he’s kind of funny and Raphael, you have more chance of falling pregnant than getting into my pants as you call it. I think of you like a brother and I doubt that’ll change.”

“Wow. She told you off good,” Mikey said, nudging Raph, who studied his hands.  
“What’s this about mating?” Emily asked.

“Um, nothing,” Don said swiftly. “Okay, you can tell us more about you later, Emily.”  
“If I’m going to stay here, I need to know if there’s anything I have to worry about.”

"Matin’ season’s when we’re in heat,” Raph said quietly. “And we’re ruled by our pheromones. We lock ourselves away from everyone, but if yer here, it’s gonna be challengin’. Ya will have ta lock yer door, it gets that bad.”  
“And when does it start?” Emily asked.  
“Tomorrow, March twenty-second.”  
“I’m sure I’ll be fine. I’ve dealt with worse than four hormone-driven reptiles, uh, boys.”

“Just lock your door,” Don said. “Raph’s the worst. He’s like a raging beast.”  
“Says ya who nearly attacked me last year,” Raph said angrily. “I’m sure Emily would love ta know ‘bout that. Anyway, I’m gonna go ta the garage and tinker with my bike. If ya need me…”

“We won’t,” Leo said. “Take your time, little brother. Right now he’s gone, we can talk about what we learned, Emily. Don, did you finish reading the documents?”  
“Yes. Emily, do you know anything about retromutagen and takara?”

“No,” Emily said. “What are they? And is Raphael okay?”  
“He’s fine,” Leo said. “Probably sulking. That’s what he does best. Anyway, takara is a plant that can produce a potion which turns people into zombies and retromutagen could turn us back into ordinary turtles.”  
“And this ties in with my dad somehow?”  
“Yes. Apparently your dad was a scientist, made those things and worked for Brett Bowman, but your dad pretended to be a financial director.”  
“Can’t say I’m too shocked. I saw Dad with a canister of some green goo once and he said it was a new energy drink his friend wanted him to try. Can’t believe I fell for that, thinking back.”

“That’d have been the mutagen, dudette,” Mikey said. “Trust me it’s bad. I got zapped with it once, but luckily the guys were able to turn me back, but it would be disastrous if Krang or Shredder got hold of it. Shredder wants to take over the world and he could with us out of the way and as ordinary turtles.”  
“Which means,” Don said. “We have to find out where this takara and retromutagen is being stashed. The thing that concerns me is why was your dad murdered if he was helping Shredder?”

“Perhaps my dad wanted out of it,” Emily said. “Or he got greedy and wanted more money. That would make sense. Mark loved money and it was the only thing he loved. He didn’t value my sister and Mom and certainly not me. I once asked him for fifty cents to make a call in case my lecturer didn’t turn up and he made a huge fuss before forking it over. Mark was a huge scrooge, and yes, he and I weren’t close. I tried up until the day he died to get close, but he was always hostile and pushed me away. His father, and although I loved my grandfather, he was the same way. When my grandpa died, what hit me most was that I never really got to know him other than when I was a child and it’s the same way with my father. They didn’t let anyone in and I was always treated like I was inferior. Anyway, I do still want to find out who killed him and my mom, but I…”  
“I understand,” Leo said, placing a hand on Emily’s arm. “You have conflicted emotions. You love him, but at the same time are still hurt that he didn’t bother with you.”  
“Exactly.”  
“Did you know anyone called Shredder? Or anyone suspicious visiting your house?”  
“Nope. Just that guy who tried to kill me. So what now, Don?”

“I’ll go online,” Don said. “And see if I can learn anything. Let’s go to my lab.” 

The four of them went into Don’s lab and Don typed takara and retromutagen into the search engine. It took some time, but after twenty minutes, Don said, “Right. This building here in Queens has the goods and we’ll go there tonight. In the meantime, you need some rest, Emily.”  
“Yeah, maybe you’re right,” Emily said. “Can I come with you tonight?”

“No,” Leo said. “You’ll stay here with Dad and I’ll leave Raph here. He’s the strongest out of us and if anything did happen here, he could handle it. Get some sleep, Ems.”  
“I will. Thanks, guys.”

I want to see if Raphael’s okay, Emily thought, as she left the lab. It felt like the brothers were ganging up on him. Entering the garage, Emily saw the emerald turtle tinkering with his bike and said. “That’s an awesome bike, Raph.”  
“I built it myself with Don’s help,” Raph said proudly.  
“She’s a beauty.”  
“Just like ya,” Raph blurted out, and blushed.  
“No, I’m not, Stop teasing me, Raph,” Emily said curtly. “I don’t like it.”  
“I wasn’t, but this would be….” Raph said, stepping closer, his face mere inches from hers. He smelt masculine, musk, mixed with gasoline and grease and to her horror, Emily felt turned on. Standing back quickly, Emily said, “I came to see if you were okay. I’m glad you are. I’m going to go now….”  
“No, ya ain’t,” Raph said, striding towards her, cupping her face and kissing her tenderly.

Emily quickly broke the kiss and slapped him. “I told you I think of you as a brother, Raphael. Get that through your thick skull.”  
“I’m thick, but not there,” Raph said huskily, and rubbed his smarting cheek. “I know ya like me.”  
“In your dreams and I have a date with Leo.”  
“Old Fearless? Ya and I both know he’s as excitin’ as a block of wood and that it’s me ya want, babe.”  
“You’re such a dick, Raphael. Get over yourself! Leo’s a gentleman. You’re nothing but an overgrown bully and pest!’

With that, Emily flounced out of the room. Her and Fearless, Raph thought scornfully. Ain’t gonna happen. And not Don or Mikey. I won’t let that happen either. Tomorrow’s the start of matin’ season and I’m gonna make her mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh. Raph is a bit too egotistical?


	8. Clueless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph gives Emily a "thoughtful" gift.

Feeling nervous and turned on by Raph’s passionate kiss, Emily strode to Leo’s room and locked the door behind her. Oh, hell, she thought. Raph is soooooooooo attractive. How am I going to resist him? And then there’s sweet Leo. He’s…There was a knock on the door. “Yes?” Emily said, trying to remain calm.  
“It’s Raph. Wanna ask ya somethin’.”  
“I’m kind of busy.”  
“Won’t take long.”  
“Fine.” Emily opened the door a crack and peered out. “What is it, Raphael?”  
“Open the door more. I ain’t gonna bite.”  
Sighing heavily, Emily opened the door wide and said, “Okay.” Emily noticed that his tail, which was usually tucked up, was on full display. Raph was clearly trying to show himself off and felt confident. She’d read about turtles and presumed that was what he was doing. Raph smiled, puffed out his chest, emphasizing his bulging muscles and said, “Wanna go out? I know a great place.”  
“No, I don’t think so.”  
“Why not?”  
“You’re not my type, Raphael, and we both know I’m not yours.”  
“Ya don’t think I’m sexy?”  
“You’re very attractive.”  
“Then what’s the problem?” Raph asked, narrowing his eyes.  
“If we happened, it would be purely physical. We have nothing in common.”  
“We’re both alone.”  
“That isn’t enough to have a relationship, Raphael, and the answer is no. Besides, you only want a fling. That’s not what I’m looking for. Please leave me alone. You’re way too cocky for your own good.”  
“Some women like manly and pushy men. I bet ya do and yer too afraid to say it,” Raph said, stepping closer. Emily stepped back and shut the door, her heart hammering in her chest. Sitting down on the bed, she sighed again. He’s right, she thought. I do like men, who are pushy, but there’s no way I’m going to tell him that. His ego’s big enough as it is. Emily climbed into bed and soon fell asleep.

Don walked past, saw Raph standing by Leo’s door and his tail on display. “Trying to impress someone, Raph?” Don asked.  
“What’s it ta ya?” Raph snapped, tucking his tail away.  
“Forget it. Emily wouldn’t go for you. She wants someone smart and nice. Someone like me or maybe Leo, but not you.”  
“She’d die of boredom if she was with ya,” Raph retorted. “Yer such a geek.”  
“Emily expressed interest in my inventions,” Don snapped.  
“She was bein’ polite and makin’ clear that I ain’t her type. What woman in her right mind would prefer a dork like ya when she can have me? I am her type. She just doesn’t wanna accept it.”  
Don laughed. “Sure, Raphie. Keep telling yourself that. The fact is she doesn’t like you after the way you treated her and I don’t blame her. Wow. You need to deflate your ego fast. Girls don’t like egoistical asses.”  
“She does like me.”  
“As a friend, Raphie. Rest of us have a chance with her. Which reminds me. I need to get to my lab.”  
Left alone, Raph huffed in annoyance. I know she likes me, he thought, and I’m gonna win her over. I know just how. He went to his room and got to work with what he thought was the perfect gift. When he was finished, he placed it in a box, wrapped it up, grinned and thought, I know she’s gonna love it.

The brothers and Emily all met for lunch at the kitchen table. Emily tried her best to act relaxed and not let the close proximity of Raph affect her. He’d chosen to sit next to her on her left and was holding a large box. “Got somethin’ for ya,” Raph said, handing her the box.  
“What is it?”  
“Open it. I know ya will love it,” Raph said smugly, loving the angry looks his jealous brothers shot him.  
Emily opened the box, took out the present and erupted into laughter. “Oh, you really shouldn’t have, Raphael,” she said. “Wow. You really know how to impress a girl,” she added sarcastically. Raph flushed. “I thought it was a great gift.”  
“Of course you and your ego would!”

Peering at the gift, a large photo frame, which contained a photo of Raph, his brothers chuckled. “Wow, bro,” Mikey said. “You have no idea what to give a girl. Giving a photo of yourself is so lame and arrogant.”  
“I thought she’d like ta look at me,” Raph said defensively. “Who wouldn’t? I’m the looker around here. I’m the sexiest turtle for sure.”

“Says you and your swollen head, Raphie,” Don said. “I beg to disagree, Who’s the best looking here? I say I am.”  
“No, I am,” Mikey said. “Has to be me. Me, me, me. I’m way hotter and I make people laugh.”

Leo stifled a laugh and said, “Raph, you’re so funny, and so clueless…”  
“Like ya know what ta get a girl!”  
“I wouldn’t give a girl a photo of me. I’d give her something meaningful.”  
“That was meaningful. A photo ta think of me when I ain’t near her. I…Ya like it, right, Emily?”

Emily giggled. “It’s different, I’ll say. Uh, thanks, Raphael.”  
“She hates it,” Don said, and smirked. “And is being polite, Raphie.”

Tired of being ridiculed, Raphael fled the room, the sounds of his brothers’ laughter ringing in his ears. Entering his room, Raph slammed the door behind him and sat on the bed, head in his hands and tears running down his cheeks. I thought she’d like it, he thought. I…There was a knock at his door. “Go away,” Raph said.  
“It’s Emily. Can we talk?”  
“What do ya want?” Raph asked, opening the door.  
“Can I come in?”  
“If ya have ta. Ya already said plenty in the kitchen.”

Emily entered the room, shut the door behind her and said, “Raph, I’m sorry I hurt your feelings.”  
“Ya did. My brothers were laughin’ and ya joined in. I’m fed up of bein’ the butt of everyone’s jokes and I really did think ya would like the photo. Maybe I’m arrogant and maybe I’m not, but I didn’t know what ta get ya and I thought of that.”  
“You didn’t have to get me anything, Raph.”  
“I did. Leo’s gettin’ ya somethin’ and so is Don. I’m sure Mikey will do somethin’ for ya and I wanted ta get ya somethin’ that ya would love.”  
“They’re all getting me a gift? Why?”  
“And people say I’m oblivious. My brothers all want a shot with ya, ya silly girl. Why do ya think they’re fallin’ over backwards ta impress ya? Ya know Leo likes ya. Shit. Even a blind man can tell that and I ain’t subtle, so ya know I do, but Don and Mikey do too.”  
“Oh,” Emily said crestfallen. “I didn’t know I was causing such problems and friction between you guys.”  
“Ya are and it’s amazin’. Ta have a woman 'bout the house and know one of us has a chance at love, marriage and a family. We’re competin’ ta win yer heart and with matin’ season, yer heart ain’t all we want.”  
“Maybe I should leave the lair.”  
“No, ya can’t. Look, none of us will hurt ya, but we want ya. Ya understand? All of us. Ya will have ta choose and if yer smart, ya will pick me. We have chemistry and I’d do my best ta make ya happy. Leo would irritate ya, Don’s too nerdy and Mikey’s so childish. I don’t want a fling. I want marriage, kids, the whole shebang, and I know I’ve been a jackass, but I want a chance ta show ya it’s not who I really am. There’s so much more ta me. I wanna show ya who I really am. The real, vulnerable and soft Raph. Ya saw some of him. I wanna show you all of him.”  
Emily ran out of the room to Leo’s bedroom, locked the door behind her and sank onto the bed. I have a huge problem, she thought miserably. They all like me. What a frigging mess. What am I going to do? And I’m nowhere closer in solving my parents’ murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Raph. Opening his heart and she says nothing. Will he give up?


	9. Desperate Irma tries her luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph has a narrow escape from a man-hungry Irma and decides he'll try a different approach on wooing Emily.

Emily spent the rest of the afternoon in her room, staring at Raph’s photo she’d retrieved from the kitchen table and placed on the bedside table, trying to avoid everyone and hoping the guys were wrong about her dad. I know he and I weren’t close, Emily thought. But I hope they’re wrong about him and that he was involved. Dad could be a prick, but would he really want to be involved in something so evil? There was a knock at her door. “Yes?” Emily said.  
“It’s Mikey, dudette. You hungry? Dinner will be ready soon.”  
“Um, I’m not feeling well, Mikey,” Emily lied.  
“Aww, okay. Hope you feel better. I’ll leave dinner in the oven for you.”  
“Thanks, Mikey.”

Meanwhile, the turtles and Splinter were at the kitchen table. “Emily’s feeling sick,” Mikey said. “And won’t be joining us.”  
“Yeah, I know what she has,” Raph said, and smirked. “Raphitis. Ya catch it, ya never recover. Lucky for me, so the rest of ya better give up.”

“Bulldust,” Don said. “She likes me.”  
“Oh, yeah?” Raph said. “Bet she has the photo by her bedside. The chick likes me.”

Leo spoke up and said, “Raph, there wouldn’t be enough love for you and Emily.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because you already love yourself so much, there can’t be.”

Mikey sniggered and looked at Raph’s scowling face. “Leo’s right, bro,” he said. “And she likes me. I saw the looks she gave me.”  
“In yer dreams,” Raph said, snorting. “Ya got no chance of gettin’ laid, Mikey. It’s my…”

“Raphael!” Splinter said, cutting him off. “There’ll be none of that talk here. This is not the gutter. And you all should let Miss Cordingley choose who she wants, instead of fighting.”  
“She’ll choose me, Dad,” Raph said confidently. “And then I’m gonna get all the sex I want.”  
“Raphael! You have a lot to learn to learn about relationships. It’s not all about sex.”  
“I know, Dad. I was yankin’ yer chain.”  
Splinter sighed and said, “Michelangelo, will you please dish up.”

Mikey dished up the roast chicken and vegetables and there was silence for a few minutes while everyone ate.

Raph chewed his chicken, swallowed and said, “Can I go out?”  
“No,” Leo said. “You know you have to stay here and look after Dad and Emily.”  
“But yer only goin’ at nine, right? I’ll be back by then.”  
“Where?”  
“Friend.”  
“Who?” Leo asked, narrowing his eyes.  
“Irma. She said she had some news ‘bout April that she wanted ta tell me in person.”  
“All right, but you better be back before we leave.”  
“I will be. Cross my heart.”

After dinner, Raph dressed in his standard disguise of trench coat and fedora. “You’d better be back by nine, Raph,” Leo said.  
“I said I will. Stop naggin’. See ya.”  
Raph strode out of the lair and made his way to Irma’s apartment. 

When he arrived at Irma’s place, Raph hopped in through the open window, nearly giving Irma, who was watching TV, a coronary. “Leo?” the bespectacled brunette said, after regaining her composure. “It’s Raphael,” the turtle said, removing his fedora.  
“Whatever. What do you want?”  
“Advice. Yer a woman, right?” Raph said, discarding his trench coat and tossing it on the sofa.  
“Is that a trick question? Irma said crossly. “Of course I am,” Irma added, staring at Raphael’s chiselled body.  
“Hey! Eyes up here.”  
“Oh, sorry. I got distracted by your bulging muscles,” Irma said, running her hands down Raphael’s arms and smothering his face with kisses. “You’re so strong and I love that in a guy. Has anyone told you how gorgeous you are, Raphael? So manly. You like me?” Irma said, pressing her body against Raph’s. Raph glared and tried to push her away, but she leapt at him, causing him to fall onto the couch on his carapace. “Off,” Raph growled. “Irma, you don’t want me. I’m a reptile. Cut it out.”  
“I can make an exception,” Irma said, trailing feather light kisses down Raph’s plastron, causing him to feel an ache deep in his core. “I don’t want this,” Raph protested, trying to push her away, but she shoved herself between his legs and started licking his plastron, sending his brain into sensory overdrive. It feels fuckin’ awesome, he thought, letting out a deep churr. “You do taste so good, Raphael,” Irma said. “We’ll have a good time and make beautiful babies. My biological clock’s ticking. Come on, Raphie,” Irma coaxed, licking his slit. “Drop down. There’s a good boy.”  
“NO,” Raphael yelled, an image of Emily flashing in his mind and pulling himself together. “This is wrong. I don’t want this. There’s no way I’m gonna let ya seduce me, ya crazy bitch.” Shoving Irma away so forcefully that she fell onto the floor on her butt, Raphael shouted, “Yer crazy, Irma. Friggin’ nuts. No wonder yer men run.”

Springing to his feet, Raphael grabbed his clothes and jumped out of the window before Irma could react. He climbed onto the roof, where he donned his clothes. Fuckin’ crazy bitch, he thought, shuddering. God, no wonder her boyfriends run. She’s so clingy and desperate, it’s fuckin’ scary.

Raphael made his way to a shop, picked the lock with his sai, went inside and grabbed a shopping basket. Now what do women like, he thought, studying the items on the shelves? Use yer head, Raph. Oh. Of course. Champagne and chocolates. Grape juice if she don’t like alcohol. What else? Raph was so focussed on his task that he was shocked when he heard, “Excuse me. What do you think you’re doing?”  
Raph’s hands instinctively flew to his sai and he slowly turned around. A middle-aged woman was staring at him angrily, hands on her hips. “Look, lady,” Raph said. “I don’t mean no trouble. I’m just doin’ some shoppin’.”  
“The shop is closed and you broke in. I’m calling the police. And why are you dressed in that get-up?”  
Raph strode to her side and said, “Lady, I mean no trouble. I’ll pay for the stuff. Please don’t call the cops. They’ll send me somewhere bad or worse ta scientists."  
“Reveal yourself.” Raph removed his hat and she gasped. “What are you? A tortoise? A giant talking tortoise, but how is that possible?”  
“I’m a turtle, lady, and it’s a long story.”  
“Which I think you owe me. I could use a cup of coffee and it’s cold outside. You look like you need a cup, too. Do you drink coffee?”  
“It’s all right, but I prefer hot chocolate and I need ta hurry. I’m gonna get in trouble if I don’t.”  
“One cup.”  
“Ya gonna call the cops?”

The lady stared at Raph, thinking despite his large frame, he didn’t seem threatening. In fact, he was more wary of her than she was him. Poor thing, she thought. He must have had bad things done to him to be so nervous. “No,” she said. “Follow me.”

The lady took him into the back, made him hot chocolate and over the next forty minutes, Raphael learned her name was Hilda, she was a German immigrant, who’d been born in Namibia, and she was a widow with no children. Raphael liked her. She was pleasant and he felt she could be a friend and trusted, enough to know a little about his family, which he told her. Hilda in turn, felt like she and Raphael could be friends and she would soon regard him like a son. “So,” Raph said. “The reason why I broke in is that there’s a girl I like and I wanna impress her. I was tryin’ ta find things that would, but beyond champagne and chocolates, I don’t know what ta get.”  
“What’s her name?”  
“Emily,” Raph said, heaving a deep sigh.  
“Flowers are good, cooking a romantic meal, massages, back rubs, picnics, pulling out her chair for her, making her things she likes. It’s the little things that count.”  
“But chicks want jewelry and flashy things. I ain’t got that kinda cash.”  
“Some girls do, Raphael, but most just want a guy to treat them like a princess and love them.”  
“I can do that, but what if it ain’t enough?”  
“If she likes you, it’s enough. The most important gift you can give a girl is your heart and vice versa. Does Emily seem like a materialistic person?”  
“No. She’s very down ta earth.”  
“Then you won’t have a problem.”  
“I do. My brothers like her too. That’s why I wanna impress her, so she picks me.”  
Hilda smiled. “Then make her a meal, Raphael. That worked when my husband made it. Godbless his soul. Do you know her favorite meal?”  
“No.”  
“Make a beef stir fry with vegetables and for dessert, strawberries and whipped cream. Trust me, she’ll love it.”  
“And when do I get ta kiss her?”  
Hilda smiled again and said, “Slow down, Raphael. There’ll be plenty of time for that. Women want to be romanced and courted. My husband courted me for four years before I married him.”  
“So I gotta wait four years before I get laid?  
“Is that all you want from Emily? A quick roll in the hay?”  
“No, I want more than that, but I don’t wanna wait four years.”  
“Raphael, if you truly like her, you’ll wait as long as it takes and you won’t pressure her. Can you do that?”  
“I can try. I mean, I like her, but I hope it won’t be that long.”  
“Follow what I suggest and trust me, she’ll be like putty in your hands, but pressure her and she’ll run, Raphael. No one likes being forced into something.”  
“Does that mean I gotta write poems? I ain’t good at them.”  
“Just write from the heart, Raphael. You can do it. I have faith in you. Here’s my address,” Hilda said, handing him a piece of paper with her address. “Come and see me anytime and be sure to bring your girlfriend. I’d love to meet her.”  
Raphael grinned and pocketed the piece of paper “So this courtin’ will work?”  
“Yes, it will and I see marriage and babies for you someday, but take things slowly. You’re only fifteen.”  
“Okay. I’ll try.”  
“Good boy. Go get your groceries. They’re on the house.”  
“Thanks, Hilda,” Raph said, hugging her.  
Raphael got everything he needed, hugged Hilda and went home.

Arriving home, Raph was glad not to see anyone and took the groceries to his room. Then he went to the lounge and sank down on the sofa. “Oh, you’re back, Raph,” Leo said, entering the lounge, joined by Mikey and Don.  
“Yeah.”  
“What’s that smell?”  
“Nothin. Probably just Mikey fartin’.”

“Hey, hey,” Mikey said. “I so didn’t fart, bro. It was Don.”  
“Was not,” Don protested. “Leo, we need to go.”

“Right,” Leo said. “Dad’s resting and Emily’s in her room, Raph. Be nice to her if she comes out. See you later.”  
I intend ta be, Raph thought, watching his brothers leave. Emily’s gonna know just how sweet and carin’ I can be. I hope this courtin’ business works. It will, won’t it? Please let it work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But will the meal be a success? And will the other brothers stop Shredder?


	10. Raph and Emily's first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph cooks a romantic dinner for Emily that goes up in flames. Sparks fly over dinner, but the evening ends on a sour note.

On planet Gorg, King and Trog were talking. “Did you locate the remaining daughter of our ruler?” Trog asked. “You said her sister and her family were killed.”  
“No, dad,” King said. “We’re still looking and trying to determine why our leader was murdered. It may have been because of his greed. It was well known that he loved money and flashy things. All we’ve learned is that her name is Emily Cordingley, she’s eighteen and is studying Criminology.” King tapped a few buttons and Emily’s picture came up on the screen. “Nice looking girl.”  
“Indeed,” King said, and smiled. “I’d date her. Am I allowed to compete for her hand?”  
“Of course, my son, and ultimately, it is I and the other elders who choose her mate, so you have a good chance of being selected.”  
“Dad, regarding mates for her, should I look beyond our planet?”

An old man entered the room and said, “Trog, my son. I’ve located turtle mates for the daughter of our ruler.”  
Trog glanced at his father, Bing, and said, “Where?”  
“New York. I used my turtle tracker to track them.”  
“Where in New York?”  
“I don’t know. The tracker broke and is being repaired. Could take a few days, but at least we have a location.”

King typed a few words and said, “Grandpa, New York’s a huge city. There’s no way we’ll find the turtles and did your tracker locate the girl?”  
“Actually, yes. She’s in New York, too, but I don’t know where.”

“King, you and I will go to Earth and look for them,” Trog said. “Pack some lunch. I always get hungry on trips. Dad, are you joining us?”  
“No. I’m too old to travel.”  
“You’re only eighty, Dad.”  
“Yes, but sometimes I feel like I’m a hundred. Good luck.”

King and his father made sandwiches and boarded their space machine. As they blasted off, King thought, I’m so excited to see Earth for the first time. I wonder what the earthlings are like and I hope we find that girl. She’s so pretty.”

Back at the lair, Raphael got out the wok and started cooking his vegetables. He wasn’t hungry, but he wanted to make Emily something special. It’s also a thank ya for her bein’ so nice ta me, he thought. I ain’t Leo, who blows up the kitchen, so surely I can make this? He placed the beef in the wok, went to his room, set up incense candles around it and moved a large table, he used for his art in the centre of the room, placing a table cloth, cutlery, plates and more candles on it, as well as an ice bucket with the grape juice in it. Perfect, he thought. One last thing. Music. He placed a CD in the CD player, hit play and smiled. 

Suddenly, he caught a whiff of something burning. Oh, shit. The beef, he thought, racing to the kitchen and seeing flames leaping on the stove. Getting down flour from the cupboard, Raph doused the flames with it and looked at his ruined dish miserably. Fuck. I got distracted makin’ things so nice, I burned the meal. Fuck. What do I do now? Does she like salad? Maybe cereal? I don’t know. I’ll make both.

“Raphael,” Splinter said, entering the kitchen. “Is everything all right? I was in my room and I smelled something burning.”  
“No, Dad,” Raph said forlornly. “I wanted ta make Emily somethin’ special and I burned it.”  
Splinter smiled. “It’s the thought that counts, my son. Do not be discouraged. You can make something else. What about a salad?”  
“I was ‘bout ta do that.”  
“Are those incense candles in your room that I smell?”  
Raph blushed. “Yeah, Dad. I’m tryin’ ta court her and win her heart.”  
“Just remember,” Splinter said, laying a hand on his son’s shoulder. “Always be yourself and do not rush into things. You are young and while I know you have…”  
Raph flushed, knowing where his father was going. “Dad, please. I know.”  
“I know you have urges. It’s normal to have them, but you are too young to have children. Please wait. Do we need the rest of the talk?”  
“N-no, Dad,” Raph stammered. “I understand.”  
“Good. Now have fun,” Splinter said, his eyes twinkling. “I wish you good luck. I am in my room if you need me.”

Raph emptied the contents of the wok into the bin and placed the wok into the sink. Then he set about creating a salad, taking care not to slice his fingers. When he was done, he poured cereal into two bowls, got milk from the fridge and took the items to his room, setting them on the table. Then he returned for the salad bowl and did the same. Now I just need ta get Emily.

Raph knocked on Emily’s door and said, “Emily, it’s Raph. Can we talk?”  
Emily opened the door and said, “What about Raphael?” Emily asked.  
Shuffling his feet nervously, Raph said, “There’s somethin’ I want ya ta see. It’s in my room.”  
“I don’t think so. I…”  
“Look, I ain’t gonna do anythin’. Please. I promise.”  
“Oh, all right, but if you do, I’ll scream.”

Raph took her to his bedroom and she gasped in amazement at the sight before her. “You did all of this?” Emily said.  
“Yeah. For ya,” Raph said shyly. “I wanted ta thank ya for bein’ there for me and apologize for being an ass. I tried makin' a stir fry, but it burned, so I made salad and if ya don’t like it, there’s cereal.”  
“Oh, Raphael. That’s very sweet of you and so thoughtful. And don’t worry about the stir fry. I love salad and cereal.”  
“There’s also grape juice,” Raph said, and smiled. “Oh. One more thing. Close yer eyes, okay?”  
“All right,” Emily said, puzzled.

Raph stripped off his gear, mask and belt and placed them on his hammock. “Now. Open your eyes,” he said. Emily did and took in the now naked turtle, who stood before her, his tail showing between his legs and Emily swore she could see it wag. “I always wear my gear and mask, because I hate bein’ vulnerable and open,” Raph said. “But I wanted ya ta see that I’m cool bein’ vulnerable around ya. This is me. The real Raph. Open and vulnerable.”  
“I…” Emily said, and blushed, trying not to stare at the sexy turtle. God, I feel like a school girl, she thought, crushing on him. He’s so hot.  
“Shall we eat?” Raph said, pulling out her chair.  
“Thanks,” Emily said, sitting down. “This is really lovely of you, Raphael.”  
“Raph or Raphie if ya wish.”  
“Raph.”  
“It’s a pleasure,” Raph said, dishing up salad for her and pouring her a glass of grape juice.  
There was silence while they ate. Then Raph said, “Let’s play twenty questions. Ya can ask me anythin’ ya want.”  
“Favourite memory?”  
“Any time I spend with my family, especially Christmas. Yeah, we celebrate it. Mikey insists on us gettin' a damn tree every year and presents. Silly kid still believes in Santa,” Raph said, and chuckled. “We all decorate the tree and sing carols and Mikey cooks Christmas lunch. I grumble and say I hate Christmas, but I don’t. I love it. Togetherness. Family. That’s what life is all ‘bout… Oh, God. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean,” Raph said, noticing Emily blink back tears. “It’s okay, Raph. You love your family and it’s all right to talk about them. I’m okay. Please continue.”  
“It’s just really special and I love it when we have snow ball fights. We compete ta see who can make the best snowman. I’ve won six years runnin' now. What’s yer favorite place ta visit?”  
“Overseas, I love Ireland,” Emily said, and told Raph about her travels there in 2012. “I adore the Irish accent and the people are terrific. I could totally live there. Locally. I love New York. It’s such a vibrant city and back in South Africa, I love my home town of Cape Town. The beaches, the people, the weather.”  
“Ya lived there most of yer life?”  
“Up until I was fourteen. I miss it,” Emily said wistfully. “Your favourite place?”  
“Ain’t been ta other countries, but I’ve been ta different dimensions. Dimension X and tons others.” Raph listed them off on his fingers. “I’ll take ya ta them sometime. More grape juice?”  
“Thanks,” Emily said, as he poured juice into a glass. “This salad’s delicious.”  
“Yer welcome. Favorite band?”  
“The Script, the Killers, Westlife, Darren Hayes, Savage Garden and heaps others.”  
“Don’t know them. Will have ta check them out. I like soft rock and don’t scoff, but some jazz too.”  
“Do you play any instruments?”  
“Bass guitar. Ya?”  
“Played the recorder at school.”  
“Cool. Do ya have a middle name?”  
“Two. Anne and Lisa. You?”  
“Firenzi. It’s awful, right? I kinda hate it.”  
“Sounds like fire,” Emily said, and smiled. “Suits you. Fiery.”  
Raph chuckled and Emily relaxed more. She loved his laugh and he was so different from the Raph she’d first met. Soft, funny, caring and gentle. 

They chatted a bit and found they had similar interests. Like Raph, Emily was also into movies and music and art, although her art consisted of writing and Emily loved watching rugby, whereas Raph loved football and hockey. They loved the same type of movies and TV shows: action, drama, crime and forensics. “I’m having a good time, Raph,” Emily said. “Thank you.”  
“Me, too.”

Raph cleared the dishes when they were done and said, “Tuck into the cereal. I’ll be back with dessert.” Date’s going well, he thought happily. Yeah! Raph one. My bros NOTHING. Sparks are flyin' between us. I like her and I can see she likes me.

Raph returned to his room with the strawberries and cream and said, “Here ya go, Emily.”  
“Thanks, but I’ll skip the cereal if you don’t mind.”  
“No problem,” Raph said emptying the cereal back into the cereal box. “Okay. Next question. Ever had a boyfriend?”  
“Yes. You?”  
“I met this giant lizard girl on a different dimension and we bumped noses Eskimo style, but I never saw her again.”  
“Disappointed?” Emily asked, feeling jealous.  
“No. I was for a long time. She was so powerful and strong and I loved that ‘bout her. What a woman.”  
“You should look for her if you miss her.”  
“Ohh. Yer jealous,” Raph said, and smirked.  
“No.”  
“Look, I ain’t into her. There’s only one girl I wanna date and she’s right here! I know ya like Leo and ya will probably go on a date with him and maybe the others, but this date is…This is a taste of what it could be with us.”  
“Is that perfume I smell? I thought I smelled something earlier, but maybe I’m wrong.”  
“Shit.”  
“You saw a girl earlier? Look, it’s none of my business who you mess around with, Raphael. I should...”  
“No,” Raph said, grabbing her hand. “Ain’t like that. I’m still a virgin, Emily. No. Irma jumped me when I went ta speak ta her ta get some advice. Fuckin’ almost got her way, but I thought of ya and stopped it. Shit. Say somethin’.”  
“I should go to bed. It’s getting late,” Emily said, removing her hand.  
“I DIDN’T FUCK HER.”  
“Don’t yell at me, Raph. I don’t like it. It reminds me of my father and how mean he was.”  
“I’m sorry. It was nice her touchin’ me, I’ll admit, but it felt so wrong, because it wasn’t with ya.”  
“I think you only want to be with me, because I’m the only female around and you’re afraid of being alone.”  
“No. Ya were nice ta me even after I was a dick. Ya cared and that meant so much. Ya make me wanna be all gooey and stuff like I used ta mock other guys bein’. Ya drive me so wild my shell’s always tight and I wanna do things with ya. No, no. Not just sex, but romantic shit,” Raph said, flushing. “Please say somethin’. I suck at this.”  
Emily laughed. “You’re so cute when you blush.”  
“I am?”  
“But you know that already. This was fun. Thank you, Raph. I should go to bed.”  
“So after this, ya still don’t like me? I worked so hard ta make things perfect. I…”  
“It’s not you, Raph. You’re a wonderful guy, but….”  
“GET OUT!” Raph yelled.  
“You’re not listening, Raph. I…”  
“DON’T WANNA HEAR. OUT.”

Emily got up, looked at him sadly and left the room. After all I did, she goes and rejects me, Raph thought angrily, tears sliding down his cheeks. I’m gonna call Mona and see if she wants ta go out next time we’re on the same damn planet. I don’t need Emily, who’ll be sorry!

Raph dialled Mona Lisa’s number and said, “Hey, it’s me, Raph. Ya good?”  
“I’m fine, Raphael. How are you?”  
“Fine, fine. Wanna go out sometime?”  
“Go out where? Space?”  
“No. I…”  
“I’d go anywhere with you, Raphael.”  
“Great. Come ta Earth. I’ll text ya my location and ya will be here tomorrow?”  
“I will, Raphael. I missed you.”  
“Bye.” Raphael text her his location and thought, now ya will be sorry, Emily. Mona’s comin’.

Emily crawled into bed, head in her hands. I like Raph a lot, she thought forlornly. He’s so sweet. And tonight was amazing. It’s just I’m still reeling from things and I’m kind of scared to explore a new relationship after my last boyfriend. He really hurt me. And now I’ve hurt Raph’s feelings. I’ll try to explain to him in the morning. I hope he’ll understand and not hate me, which I’m sure he does now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Raphael listen to what Emily has to say? And what will happen when Mona arrives?


	11. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three of the brothers go through an unexpected change that could be permanent.

While Emily and Raph were dining, Leo, Don, and Mikey had arrived at the warehouse and gone inside, but there appeared to be no one about. “Stay close, guys,” Leo warned.  
“But there doesn’t appear to be anything else besides boxes of cookies, bro,” Mikey said, munching a chocolate chip cookie.  
“Seriously, Mikey? You went through the boxes?” Leo demanded.  
“So sue me, bro. I wanted to know what was in them and they taste good. Besides, this was on top of the crate, so I assume the other boxes are loaded with them. Have one.”

“Well, okay,” Don said, accepting one and biting into it. "Thanks, Mikey. It’s good. Leo?”  
“No. Shhh. You two are worse than Raph. Quiet. There’s someone coming.”

A figure stepped out from the shadows. “You tiresome reptiles,” Shredder said angrily, hands on his hips, Bebop and Rocksteady behind him, their guns ready. “Why are you always in my damn way?”  
“Cookies, Shredder?” Leo said, gripping his katana. “That a new line of income now? You’ve swapped crime for baking? Trying to become the next Martha Stewart?”  
“Very funny, Leonardo. So where is Raphael? Is he out screwing his girlfriends or should I say boyfriends again?” Shredder said, and chuckled.  
“What are you talking about?” Leo asked. “My bro’s not gay.”  
“Yeah, sure, Leonardo. Have a look at this.”

Shredder whipped out his cell, hit a button and said, “Look at this. Classic. I love it.”  
The brothers stared at the image of Raph and the girls on the screen and their jaws dropped. “Wh-where did you get this?” Leo said, recovering his composure.  
“It’s all over YouTube, Leonardo, and has four million hits and still going. Your brother’s a global star and just look at his cock… Hey, give that back,” Shredder added, as Leo grabbed his phone.  
“No. I’m taking this with me.”  
“But not fair. I was loving looking at it!” Shredder whined.

“You sick perve,” Mikey said in disgust. “That’s gross, man. You’re gay?”  
“Of course not, you dumb animal,” Shredder snapped. “I just enjoy watching people being humiliated, especially you turtles. You should know that all of my friends love this video too.”

“You mean Krang,” Don snickered. “Your only friend.”  
“Hey, I have more than one friend,” Shredder hissed.  
“Name them, metal mouth.”

“Guys,” Leo said. “This isn’t getting us anywhere. “Where are the retromutagen, Shredder, and the takara plants?”  
Shredder shrugged. “I have no idea, reptiles,” he said, throwing a smoke bomb and causing the turtles to cough and splutter. “Or maybe I do. It’s not here. I moved it or maybe some is here.”

When the smoke had cleared, the goons were gone. Rubbing his eyes, Leo said, “Let’s go.”  
“Can I take some cookies back, bro?” Mikey asked.  
“Mikey, it’s stealing! And why would someone leave cookies on the crate?”  
“Who cares, Leo? Maybe they were unpacking and had to go off shift.”  
“Or maybe they were planted.”

“You’re paranoid, Leo,” Don said. “I agree with Mikey. Why would someone plant cookies?”

“Maybe I am,” Leo said. “Comes with the job, but something doesn’t sit right with me.”  
“Please, bro,” Mikey said. “Raphie will want some cookies too. Stop being paranoid. Please, please. They’re only cookies, Leo.”  
“Oh, all right,” Leo said, unable to refuse his baby brother. “But hurry. We need to go.”  
“Can we stop for pizza? I’m hungry.”  
“Okay.”

Hidden behind a bush outside the building, the villains watched the turtles leave. “Did they take the cookies, boss?” Bebop said.  
“Of course they did,” Shredder said. “They love food, especially Michelangelo. That's why I left the cookies on the crate, knowing they'd take the bait. Hopefully, Raphael will eat them, too, and then nothing can stop us. Oh, and we have to stop at a shop. I need a new phone. I have to see if Raphael gets more hits.”  
“You’re gay, boss?”  
“NO! I just want to see if he gets more hits, you dumb ass!” 

The turtles ate at Vinnie’s pizzeria and got home shortly after eleven p.m., to find a pissed-off Raphael watching TV in the lounge, beers littered on the floor and coffee table. “Drinking, Raph?” Leo demanded. “You know Dad doesn’t approve of it.”  
“Shut it, Splinter junior. I had a shitty evenin’. I need some relief.”  
“Are you drunk? I swear if you hurt Emily, I….”  
“Ya will what? I didn’t touch the prissy little bitch, Lame-o-nardo,” Raph said, clenching his fists, and getting into a fighting stance, his golden eyes stony. “But I could if I wanted ta. Fuck her real good, nice and hard, the way I bet she wants it.”  
Leo’s blood boiled, but he bit his tongue and said, “Don, go make Raph some coffee, and Mikey, get something for Raph to eat. Raph, come sit down,” Leo added, guiding Raph to the sofa.

Raph resisted him and for a minute, Leo thought he’d fight him, but instead Raphael let Leo seat him down and he threw his arms around Leo’s neck and said, “She hates me. I fuckin’ go all out and she hates me. Don’t need her. Mona’s comin'.”  
Leo listened to his brother’s rambling and said, “Shhh, Raph. It’s okay.” Raph snuggled up to him, like he had when they were kids and said, “I just wanna be loved.”  
“You are loved, Raphie,” Leo said, pressing a kiss against his forehead. “And no body’s going to hurt you ever again.”  
“Huh?” Raph said, his eyes widening. “What do ya mean, Leo?”  
“We’ll talk in the morning, Raph, and I won’t tell Dad about the drinking. Shh. It’s okay.”

Don appeared with the coffee and Mikey had a plate of sandwiches. “Here, Raphie,” Don said, handing Raph his coffee. “Drink up and eat.”  
“Thanks,” Raph said, sitting up and accepting the food and drink. He sipped the drink, nibbled on a sandwich and said, “Ya find anythin' at the warehouse? And, no, I’m not drunk. I got a high tolerance.”

“Nothing except cookies,” Mikey said, grinning broadly. “Got lots of boxes. Choc chip. Your favorite, Raphie. Want some? And we bumped into Shredder. He mentioned a video.”  
“Huh?” Raph said, confusion etched on his face.

“Nothing,” Don said, clamping his hand over Mikey’s mouth. “Nothing. The retromutagen wasn’t there and neither were the takara plants.”  
“Maybe Chrome dome took them to another location,” Raph suggested, and finished his meal. “I’m beat. I think I’m gonna head ta bed.”

“I’ll clean up,” Don offered. “But it better not happen again, Raphie.”  
“Won’t. I’m all over that Emily,” Raph said. “She’s all yers.”

“Raphie, have some cookies before you go,” Mikey said, removing Don’s hand from his mouth. “I’ll be back with them now.”

Mikey returned a few minutes later with three boxes and said, “Here ya go, Raphie,”  
“Don’t mind if I do,” Raph said, grabbing a box from Mikey, opening it and shoving a cookie into his mouth, chewing noisily. Closing his eyes, he sighed contentedly. “This is great.”

“Your table manners suck, Raph,” Leo said.  
“Fuck off, Leo!” Raph said, chomping another cookie. “Wow.”

“Yum,” Don said, helping himself to a box of cookies that Mikey held. “Leo, have some?”  
“No, thanks. I’m going to bed. Night guys.”

“Night, Leo,” his brothers said in unison.

“This so good, bro,” Mikey said, cramming two biscuits into his mouth at once. “I must get more tomorrow.”

Raph soon emptied his box, dumped it on the floor and, suddenly feeling strange and aching all over, he said, “What’s happenin’ ta me? I feel so weird!” He crumpled to the floor, head in his hands.

“Me, too,” Don said, sinking to the floor.

“Make that three,” Mikey said, falling onto the floor. “Oh, no, bro,” he said, as his feet changed into flippers. “No.”

“We’re changin’ back,” Raph said, watching his hands turn to claws and feeling himself shrink.  
“Back to the pet shop with us,” Don said, going through the same changes. “There must have been retromutagen in….”

Before Don could complete his sentence, the changes were complete. Three small, helpless turtles, minus the gear, weapons, and bandannas that were now too large for them, sat on the floor. Two of them, who only had the mental ability of a turtle, blinked at their surroundings. The third, the previously named Raphael, had retained his “human” mind, and thought, there must have been retromutagen in the cookies. Shit. I need ta find Leo and tell him. He nudged his brothers with his beak, meaning they should come with him, but they didn’t budge. 

Raphael sighed internally and thought, guess it’s up ta me. I gotta find Leo. Raphael began to slowly make his way to Leo’s bedroom. Shit. It’s gonna take me ages ta get there. Come on, Raphael. Ya can do it. Why do I suddenly want lettuce? Fuck. Focus, Raphael. Ya can do it. Raphael stopped, then plodded onwards, doing his best not to let his mind wander from his mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Leo be able to change his brothers back into mutant turtles?


	12. Mona Lisa's arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mona Lisa arrives at the lair and quickly causes trouble.

Leo woke up at three a.m. on March 22, to the sound of intense tapping on his bedroom door. Curious, he sprang out of bed, opened his door and looked around. Not seeing anything, he was about to close his door, when he felt something against his leg. Looking down, he noticed a small turtle nudging his leg with his beak. “Whoa. Where did you come from, little guy?” Leo said, picking up the turtle. The turtle stared at him and Leo swore he swore anger in its golden eyes. Golden eyes, Leo thought. Normal turtles don’t have golden eyes. This must be Raph. “Raphael?” Leo said. “Is this you?” The turtle nipped Leo’s finger. “Ouch,” Leo said. “I guess that’s my answer. Only you would bite me, Raph. Are the other guys the same as you?” Raph nodded. “Okay, but how, Raph? I wish you could tell me. Do you know what I’m saying?” Raph nodded again. “So you still have your mind, Raph?” Raph nodded again. “Do the others, Raph?” The turtle stood still and Leo took that as a no. “Do you know what caused this, Raph?” Leo asked. “You do? Why aren’t I affected? Did you guys eat something I didn’t?” Raph nodded. “Now what did you eat that I didn’t? What could it be?”

This is fuckin’ annoyin’, Raph thought. Fuck. If only I could talk. Obviously, it’s the damn cookies. Think, Leonardo! Why are ya bein' so thick?  
“Of course, the cookies,” Leo said. “Has to be them.”  
Raph sighed internally and thought, ‘bout time he understands. And some people think I’m slow. No, wait that’s Mikey. I’m never slow. What's Leo gonna do? Hope he thinks of goin’ ta the lab and seein’ if Don has a recipe for a cure.

Leo knocked on Emily’s door and said, “It’s me, Leo, Ems. Can we talk?”  
The door opened and Emily said, "What's wrong, Leo?"  
"Can you watch Raph for a while?"  
"Watch Raph? He’s fifteen and doesn’t need a baby sitter, but sure. Where is he?”  
"Here," Leo said, indicating the turtle in his hands.  
"That's Raphael?" Emily said, her eyes widening in shock. “But how?"  
"My brothers ate some cookies and got turned into regular turtles. I need you to keep an eye on them, while I look for a cure in Don’s lab. I’ll get the others.”  
Leo handed Raph to Emily and the once red-masked turtle glared at her.  
"Oh, really, Raphael,” Emily said. “I won’t hurt you.”

Emily placed Raph on the bed. He was soon joined by Don and Mikey, who stood still on the bed, while Raph turned his shell on Emily. “Raphael,” Emily said. “Please don’t be like this. I guess you hate me and that won’t change.”  
Yeah, Raph thought. Mona’s comin’ and when I’m back ta normal, ya will see what yer missin’ out on, Emily. I’m gonna fuck Mona so hard and make sure ya hear it!

“Hello?” a female voice called from the entrance to the lair twenty minutes later.  
Mona, Raph thought. She’s arrived. Time ta show Emily what she’s missin’ out on.

“Mona?” Leo said, heading to the entrance of the lair and seeing the tall salamandarian.  
“Hi, Leo,” Mona said. “You well?”  
“I’m okay, considering. “You?”  
“Fine. Is Raphael around?”  
“He is, but what are you doing here?”  
“Raphael asked me to visit, so here I am. Where is my snookums?”  
“I’ll get him, but he’s not the Raph you know.” Leo told her all that had happened.  
“Wow, Leo. Poor Raphie must be so scared, being so small. Can I see him? Then I’ll help you.”  
“He’s in my room.”

Leo opened his bedroom door and said, “Mona, this is Emily, our friend. That’s….”  
“I see him,” Mona said, darting over and picking up Raph. “I’d recognize his cute face anywhere. "Aww, Raphie,” Mona said, smothering his face with kisses. “What happened, my sweet baby?” Raph glanced at Emily, saw she was watching and immediately nuzzled into Mona’s neck. Mona realized she’d been rude, looked Emily up and down, sizing her up, and said, “Oh, hi, Emily. I’m Mona Lisa, Raphie’s friend.”

“Mona and Raph met some time ago,” Leo said. “And had an instant connection, but nothing came of it, Emily.”  
“Something did, Leo. Why are you saying that?" Mona demanded. "And Emily doesn’t need to know, Leo, does she? Or am I missing something here?”

“No, nothing,” Emily said, her heart sinking. There’s no way I can compete with the giant salamander, Emily thought. She’s at least seven foot eight, athletic, tough, so sure of herself. All qualities I know Raphael would love and if they have an understanding between them… Well, that’s it. Raphael’s spoken for and I have to accept it.  
“Good,” Mona said, staring hard at Emily. “Then we won’t have a problem. Come on, Leo. I’ll help you.”

“Go to the lab, Mona,” Leo said. “I’ll be there in a minute.” Leo waited until Mona had left and said, “Ems, you okay?"  
"I'm fine, Leo. Honest. It’s nothing."  
"You really like him, don’t you?”  
"Huh?"  
"My brother. Raph."  
"It's pointless. He has a girlfriend and what would he see in me anyway? I’m not perfect like her.”  
"Mona? Oh, come on, Ems. You’re a hundred times the woman she is. You’re smart, caring, loyal, honest and any man would be lucky to date you. Raph will realize that and Mona’s not his girlfriend. She’s a girl he met on another dimension. They shared a bunch of Eskimo kisses, but that’s It.”  
"But Mona said..."  
"Mona wants him and Raph wanted her at the time, but he wants you now. He’s been telling us how much he wants you. Please don’t listen to her. Raph wants YOU. Place the guys in that cage over there and come and help us in the lab.”  
"You're wrong, Leo. I saw how he gravitated to her,” Emily said, placing Mikey and Don in a small cage and locking it.  
"He was trying to make you jealous, Ems. That's it. Grab him, kiss him when he’s back to normal and tell him how you feel. That’ll shut Mona up and Raph will kiss you back. That's what he wants. YOU."  
"All right. I'll do that."  
"Good. Now, let's go."

Leo and Emily went into the lab and found Mona sitting at Don’s desk, leafing through documents. Raph was crawling on the desk. “Found anything, Mona?” Leo asked.  
“Not yet. Hello, Emily. I see you’ve joined us.”

“Yes,” Emily said. “I thought I could help. How’s Raphael doing, Mona?”  
“With my care he’ll be fine, won’t you, my pumpkin?” Mona said, tickling Raph’s chin. The turtle nuzzled her hand and Mona said, “He’s just as sweet as he was when we last met. I missed you, Raph. Did you miss me too?” Raph nodded. “Then I have a special treat for you later.”

Emily pretended not to hear the obvious meaning and rifled through some drawers, seeing if she could find an antidote for the retromutagen. Mona wants sex with him, she thought. Leo’s wrong. Raph wants her. Look at how he’s behaving with her. He loves her. Not me. He was messing with me when he made dinner and wasn’t serious. Well, he can have her. See if I care!

A couple of hours later, Emily said, “I think I found the antidote.”  
“Give it to me,” Mona said, snatching the piece of paper from Emily’s hands. “Yes. I did great work in locating it. Now I just need to mix the ingredients and we’ll have the guys back to normal.”

“You mean Emily found the antidote,” Leo said.  
“No,” Mona snapped. “I did, didn’t I, Raph?” Her love interest nodded his head and Mona smiled. “See, told you. I found it.”

Mona mixed the ingredients together in a large vat, poured some carefully into a vial and said, “Moment of truth.” She tossed the contents onto Raph, who immediately began to transform into a mutant turtle. “Wow. I’m back ta normal,” Raph said. “Ya did it, babe!”

“Emily found the antidote,” Leo said.  
“Big whoop,” Raph said snarkily. “My girl made the antidote and changed me back ta normal. Yer so smart, Mona.”

“How do you feel my, Raphie-poo?” Mona asked, wrapping her arms around him.  
“Have ta admit, I was a bit scared. I need some comfort,” Raph said, and smirked.  
“I’ll give to you, baby.”  
“Was hopin’ ya’d say that.”

“I’ll go help the other guys,” Emily said, pouring the antidote into vials and fleeing the room, not wanting to see her crush kiss another “woman”.  
“Good,” Raph called after her. “Don’t come back.”

“You’re such a dick, Raph,” Leo hissed. “Emily likes you. Why are you being such a jackass?”  
“I’m the jackass, Leo?” Raph yelled. “She played me. I was nice ta her and it weren’t enough, so now I’m with Mona, and she LOVES me. So fuck off and stay outta my face. Come on, babe.”

Raph and Mona headed to the lounge, where he saw Don and Mikey were back to normal. Mona lifted Raph up and pressed him against her chest, causing Raph to let out a deep churr of desire and lift his leg. “Can you do this elsewhere, Raph?” Leo demanded. “None of us want to see this.”  
“Ya might learn somethin’, Fearless,” Raph said, licking Mona’s neck. “Damn. Ya taste sensational, babe.” Mona swiped her tongue down his plastron and stared at Emily to see if she was watching their display of affection.

Emily flushed and ran to the bathroom. “Haha. Somethin’ I said?” Raph said, sinking down onto the couch and pulling Mona onto his lap. She immediately began to rub at his slit with her fingers and he groaned in anticipation. “Raphael, you’re a jerk,” Don snapped. 

“I agree,” Mikey said. “Uncool, bro.”  
“I’m going to bed,” Don said, shooting a nasty look at Raph. “Night.”  
“Me too." 

“Ain’t ya goin’ after yer girlfriend, Fearless?” Raph said, trying not to drop down. He didn’t want Leo to see his cock.  
“Yes, but you’re being an idiot, Raph. Emily likes you. Wake up and stop this. You don’t want Mona.”  
“I do, Fearless. At least she doesn’t play with my feelings!”

“I’m going to the spaceship to get a few things, honey,” Mona said, and winked. “Things you’ll love.”  
“Okay,” Raph said. “Ya will find me in my room. It’s the second one down the passage.”

Once Mona had left, Leo said, “Stop this, Raph, before it gets out of hand.”  
“Gonna happen, Fearless. I’m gonna lose my virginity tonight and there ain’t nothin’ ya can do ‘bout it." Raph stalked out and went to his room.

Yes there is, Leo thought. I will make you see sense, Raph. He knocked on the bathroom door, went inside and saw Emily sitting on the ground, her face in her hands. Leo sat down beside her, wrapped his arms around her and said, “Don’t cry, Ems. Raph’s an idiot.”  
Emily looked up, her eyes red and puffy with crying and said, “Please leave me, Leo.”  
“Do you want me to talk to Raph?”  
“No, Leo. He can have her. I’ll be okay.”  
“I heard Mona say she was going to her space ship, so Raph’s alone if you want to talk to him.”  
“But…”  
“Emily, go talk to him. You like him. I know he likes you. Tell him how you feel and kiss him. He’ll kiss you back. I know he will. He wants you and I can sense he cares for you. Please. You guys need to talk.”  
“Okay. I’ll go,” Emily said, mustering up courage. “Thanks, Leo.”

Emily went to Raph’s room, knocked on the door and went inside. To her horror, she found Mona settled between Raph’s legs and giving him a tongue bath. Clearly, Mona hadn't been long at the space ship. Mona, engrossed in her relentless licking of her mate, didn’t see or hear Emily enter. Raph had, but enjoying his bath, he closed his eyes and pretended he’d heard and seen nothing. “That’s it, babe,” Raph said, letting out a deep churr, as Mona licked his soaking emerald skin and then turned her attention to his throbbing ten inch cock that leaked precome. Raph had never felt so alive and loved before.

“Oh, my God,” Emily said, clapping a hand to her mouth. “I…” Emily fled and ran back to her bedroom. Leo was wrong, she thought, tears running down her cheeks. Raph likes her and he’s going to sleep with her. Well, I’m done. If he wants her, he can have her. I won’t be toyed with either!

Seeing the pain and hurt in Emily’s eyes, Raph felt disgust and revulsion at himself for the way he’d treated Emily. She hadn’t deserved it. This thing with Mona was awesome, but somethin’ was missin', Raph thought. Emily. I knew it all along. Leo’s right. I never stopped wantin’ Emily. I was only with Mona ta hurt her and now I have, I feel like a dork. I love Emily and I gotta make things right with her. Raph sat up, pushed Mona away and said, “Stop.”  
“But you said you wanted this, Raphael,” Mona said. “I don’t understand.”  
“No. It’s great, but…Yer not who I want, Mona. I…”  
“You want that human? Surely, not?”  
“Yeah, I do. I’m sorry, Mona. Please be gone when I get back. I…”  
“You’ll be sorry, Raphael,” Mona said irately. “And you’ll want me back.”

Raph walked out, knocked on Emily’s door and said, “Emily, I wanna talk ta ya. Please let me in.” The door opened and Raph went inside, taking a deep breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, at least Raph's clean, right? lol.


	13. Raph lays down a challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo goes out on a date with Emily. Raph gatecrashes it and lays down a challenge to Leo.

“Emily,” Raph said, coughing nervously and shuffling his feet. “Can we talk?”  
“What about?”  
“Us.”  
“There isn’t an us, Raphael. You and your girlfriend made it perfectly clear with your display. Go be with her.”  
“Ya got it wrong. I like ya and want only ya.”  
“Really?” Emily scoffed. “She was cleaning you, claiming you and you let her. How’s that liking me, Raphael? Go away. I wasn’t rejecting you at dinner. I was going to tell you I want to date you, but I’ve been hurt before, so I’m scared and want to take things slow, but after this? You humiliated me and really hurt me, Raphael. I could NEVER date you now, so go be with Mona Lisa and leave me the hell alone.”  
“Please, Emily,” Raphael said, blinking back tears. “I’ve been a moron and insensitive. I wanna make things right and another chance ta show ya I was serious ‘bout everythin’.”  
“You’ve had your chances,” Emily said, turning her back on him, tears also in her eyes. “Goodnight, Raphael.”

Raphael did something he never thought he’d do and dropped to his knees, silently begging her to forgive him. “Emily, please look at me,” he pleaded. “I know I’m a stupid jerk, but I’m sorry. What can I do ta make things right between us? And I want ya ta know I’m still a virgin. Me and Mona didn’t fuck.”  
“You can leave me alone. I’m done and I don’t care what the hell you do or who you do it with. You could bed a ten headed snake for all I damn care!”  
“Are we still friends?”  
“I’ll be polite to you if I have to be, but no, we’re not friends. We’re nothing. Get out, Raphael.”  
“I just wanna say that dinner with ya was the most fun I ever had. Yer a sweet, caring, pretty girl and I’ve fucked up. I ain’t got a clue when it comes ta love and women. I’m a naïve fourteen-year-old boy and I wasn’t thinkin’. The thing with Mona was nice, but it lacked somethin’. Ya. I want ya.”  
“I thought you were fifteen?”  
“My birthday’s on May seventeenth.”  
“Please don’t hate me, Emily.”  
“I don’t hate you. I feel nothing for you. Zero. Zip.”  
“Mona’s gone. I told her it was a mistake and I want ya. Please think ‘bout what I said.”  
“I have. I’m done.”  
“How do ya feel ‘bout Leo?” Raph demanded jealously. “Gonna date him.”  
“He’s a terrific guy. You could learn a lot from your brother. I’m amazed you’re related.”  
“I ain’t gonna give up on ya,” Raph said, getting to his feet.  
“Well, I’ve given up on you. Good night, Raphael.”

Raphael strode towards her, spun her around and kissed her deeply, cupping her face in his hands. Disguising her shock, Emily shoved him away and said angrily,“Out, Raphael.”  
“I’m sorry for everythin’, Emily, and I’ll spend my life makin’ it up ta ya if I have ta.”

Raph left, closing the door gently behind him. Emily collapsed on the bed in a flood of tears. I like him, she thought, but I’m done with him. I have to be. He’ll only ever cause me pain and unhappiness.

Meanwhile, the turtleoids had received a message that Bing had suddenly taken ill and they’d returned to their planet. “We’ll have to go back to earth some other time, King,” Trog said.  
“Yes, Dad. Do you think Grandpa will be okay?”  
“I don’t know, son. I hope so.”

Emily spent most of the day in her room, feigning sickness. 

Raph practiced in the dojo with his brothers, but his heart wasn’t in it. “What is it, my son?” Splinter asked. “Is something wrong?”  
“I’m fine, Dad,” Raph said. “I just have a headache. Can I be excused?”  
“Yes, we are done.”

Raph went to his room, went a few rounds with his punching bag and threw himself into his hammock. I hope she forgives me. I can’t stand the silent treatment, he thought, a stray tear coursing down his cheek. Don’t believe she’s sick. She’s just avoidin’ me.”

“Hey, Raph,” Leo said, knocking on Raph’s door an hour later. “Can I come in?”  
“Why?”  
“To ask if you want to watch a movie with us?”  
“Not in the mood, Fearless. Go away.”  
“Then come and shoot some hoops. Please. You said you would.”  
“Don’t feel like it, Leo.”  
“Winner does the other’s chores for two months.”  
“Fine,” Raph said, liking the idea. “Yer on.”

The brothers left the lair and went to the basketball hoop just outside the lair. They played in silence for a few minutes, until Raph said, “Ya like Emily, Leo?”  
“I think she’s sweet.”  
“Does she like ya too?”  
“Yes.”  
“Am I a good guy, Leo?”  
“Of course you are, Raph.”  
“Then why did I mess up so badly?”  
“People do stupid things, Raph, but it doesn’t make them bad. It makes them normal. Is this about Emily?”  
“Yeah. She caught me and Mona in a compromisin’ position and wants nothin’ ta do with me. I’m such a dweeb. I feel crap that I hurt her and I wanna make it up ta her, but she says she’ll never ever give me another chance. What do I do?”  
“You give her space and respect her decision.”  
“So let her go?” Raph asked crestfallen.  
“Yes. If she comes back….”  
“I know the sayin’, Leo. Ya gonna date her?”  
“I don’t want to discuss Emily, Raph.”  
“Is that a yes, Leo?”  
“Let’s play ball, Raph.”  
“I don’ t wanna play anymore,” Raph said sadly, turning his back and walking away.  
“Raphael,” Leo called after him. “Just because she turned you down doesn’t mean that me, Don, and Mikey shouldn’t try with her. Why can’t we have happiness?”

Leo watched his brother walk away and thought, I always sacrifice my happiness for the family. Why can’t I have some for a change? The answer’s clear, Leo thought. Because I value my family’s happiness above mine and I can’t stand to see Raph hurting even if he’s an idiot. What do I do? No, I’m going to think of myself for a change. It’s time I do.

Later that day, Leo knocked on Emily’s door, went inside and said, “How are you feeling, Ems?”  
“Much better, thanks.”  
“Want to go out to the history museum this evening?”  
“I’d love to, Leo.”  
“Great. I’ll fetch you at nine. I’m looking forward to it.”  
“Me too.”

After dinner, Leo, Don, Mikey, and Emily sat in the lounge watching a movie. Raph was in his room trying to read a book, but unable to, because he couldn’t stop thinking about Emily and the fact that Leo was muscling in on her. How can he do that, Raph thought irately? He knows I like her. Brothers don’t do that to their brothers. Or is it all fair in love and war? I wouldn’t do that to Leo, would I? Fuck that. I ain’t gonna let him have her. He wants a war. He’s gonna have one. Emily’s mine.

Shortly after nine, Leo and Emily left and headed to the museum. 

At nine thirty, Mikey knocked on Raph’s door and said, “Raphie, you want some cookies? I just made some.”  
“No.”  
“Are you okay? You’ve been in your room all day.”  
“Fine.”  
“It’s your favorite. Choc chip.”  
“Pass.”  
“Raph, then come and play some games with me.”  
“Ask Don or Leo. I don’t feel like it.”  
“But they’re not fun like you, Raph, and Leo breaks the controls. Please.”  
Raph opened the door and said, “Please go away, Mikey.”  
“You look sad, bro. What’s up?”  
“Ya wouldn’t understand.”  
“Leo said you’re in charge tonight, because he’s gone to the history museum with Emily.”  
“He what?”  
“Left just after nine.”  
“Outta my way, Mikey,” Raph said, shoving past him, and running out of the lair

Leo and Emily were having a fantastic time looking at the exhibits. He’s so different from Raphael, Emily thought. Sweet, attentive, honest, decent and he’s handsome. “I’m having a great time, Emily,” Leo said, interrupting her thoughts.  
“Me too, Leo.”  
Leo beamed and said, “Great. Then we should go out again sometime? Maybe tomorrow night? I know a quiet, little restaurant that serves the best dim sum.”  
“Sounds terrific, Leo. Do they have sushi?”  
“Yes. The best in town. So it’s a date?”  
“It is.”

Just after ten, Raph arrived at the museum and almost immediately spotted his brother and Emily. “Hey, hey,” he said, wedging himself between them and flinging his arms around them. “Fancy seein’ ya guys.”  
“Raph?” Leo said, disentangling himself. “What are you doing here? I thought you hated museums.”  
“Ya thought wrong. I’m always up for somethin’ new.”

Emily pulled away and said, “I’m just popping to the bathroom, Leo.”  
"Yer dolling yerself up for me," Raph said, and smirked. “No need, peaches. Yer beautiful just the way ya are.”

“Raphael,” Leo said crossly when Emily had gone. “You’re not supposed to be out and how did you know where we were?”  
“A little birdie told me.”  
“Mikey or Don?”  
“Don’t matter. Yer musclin’ in on my girl,” Raph said, shoving a finger hard into Leo’s plastron. “And I DON’T like it.”  
“Your girl? She hates you and likes me. We’re going out again.”  
“Is that so? Enjoy the “date” tonight, Leo, because I ain’t gonna quit and I'm gonna win her love.”  
“You’re challenging me, Raph? It’s pointless, because she likes me now.”  
“Yeah, I am. There’s no way I’m gonna lose my girl ta ya, Fearless.”  
“You’re on, Raph, but you won’t win. I have lots up my sleeve.”  
“And so do I. May the better turtle, me, win!”

“Leo,” Emily said, returning from the bathroom. “Do you mind if we go home? I’m tired.”  
“Sure,” Leo said, trying not to sound disappointed. The date had gone well until Raph had ruined it.  
"Thanks.”

“Aww, not goin' home early on my account, babe?” Raph said, and grinned.  
“Go fuck yourself, Raphael,” Emily muttered, as she linked hands with Leo and left the museum.

Hah. I’m gonna win, Raph thought. Leo doesn’t have a snow ball chance in hell. Emily’s gonna be my mate and my babies’ mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just what does Raph have up his sleeve? And is that the last of Mona?


	14. Revenge is sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo, Don and Mikey get revenge on the girls who humiliated Raph. And Raph has a brotherly moment with Leo.

Emily, Leo and Raph arrived home. “Want some tea, Ems?” Leo asked, ignoring his brother and hoping he got the hint and left. Leo was still furious that Raph had ruined his date and he’d confront him later. “Yes, please, Leo,” Ems said. “One sugar and milk, please.”  
“Coming up,” Leo said, glaring at Raph and heading to the kitchen.

Raph stood, his arms folded, an amused smile on his face. “Tonight was cool,” he said. “I had fun. Hey, Ems, ya wanna go out with me tomorrow?”  
“I wouldn’t go anywhere with you, Raphael! Not even if I got paid to.”  
Raph chuckled and said, “Ya will change yer mind.”  
“In your dreams!”  
“Oh, yeah?” Raph said, stepping closer, his musky scent hitting Emily’s nostrils. “Ya wanna say that, again?”  
“Go away, Raphael!” Emily said, disgusted with herself that her cheeks were flushing and that she felt wet. Without even trying, Raphael turned her on and she knew that he knew it by the smirk on his face. “I can smell yer arousal. Ya want me just as much as I want ya, so stop denyin’ it and let nature take its course.”  
“How’s this for nature?” Emily hissed, slapping him across the face.  
“Wow, babe,” Raph said, unfazed. “I didn’t know ya liked it rough. A woman after my own heart.”  
“Grr. You’re insufferable!”  
“And ya love it, peaches. Ya want me on top of ya dominatin’ ya, don’t ya?”  
In answer, Emily stalked out of the room and slammed her bedroom door.  
Hehe. The woman protests too much, Raph thought. But I will win her.

“Where’s Emily, Raph?” Leo asked, entering the lounge, carrying a tray on which were cups of milky tea.  
“Bed. She was tired or maybe she wanted ta dream of me.”  
“Did you upset her, Raph?”  
“Who me?” Raph asked, an innocent expression on his face. “Of course not.”  
“You better not have. Emily’s been through so much. Last thing she needs is being upset by a hormonal brute. You.”  
“Heh. Ya can’t say ya haven’t had the same thoughts as me, Leo. Ya act so high and mighty, but ya want ta bed her just as much as me.”  
“Maybe, but at least I’m not in her face about it. And another thing. Ruining my date with Emily was immature. I was looking forward to it.”  
“Hey, all’s fair in love and war, brother, and this war I’m gonna win. Before the year’s out, I’m gonna be bonded ta Emily and she’s gonna be expectin’ my baby.”  
“You’d only hurt her, Raphael, and make her unhappy. Why don’t you look for a nice girl that’s better suited to you? Mona is.”  
“Lizard girl? She’s okay, but not who I want. Emily’s gonna be mine, Fearless, so drop outta the competition, before ya embarrass yerself.”  
“You want a war, Raph? Well, two can play your game.”  
“Prepare ta lose.”  
“We’ll see,” Leo said, grinning mischievously. “I’m going to watch a movie with Mikey in his room. You coming?”  
“Nah. Think I’ll get some sleep.”

Inside her bedroom, Emily fumed. That frigging Raphael is so smarmy and full of himself. I can’t stay here any longer. He’s always in my face and….  
“Hey, Ems,” Raphael called from outside her door. “Just wanna tell ya that I’m goin’ ta bed and I’m gonna dream ‘bout ya.”  
“Enjoy it, because that’s the only chance you have with me.”  
“Beautiful, yer so stubborn. We’re a match made in heaven.”  
“You mean hell.”  
“Ya know ya want my fat cock slidin' into yer warm…”

“RAPHAEL!” Splinter said irately, appearing behind him and tapping his cane on the floor. “Come with me. This foul language is reprehensible. I raised you to be respectful at all times. Not to spew forth such filth. You’re a disgrace.”  
“But, Dad,” Raph stammered, embarrassed his father had heard him.  
“Apologize to Miss Cordingley now.”  
“I’m sorry, Emily,” Raphael mumbled.  
“Come with me.”

Splinter led Raphael into the bathroom, lathered some soap and said, “Open wide, Raphael.”  
“Dad, please don’t. I’m.”  
“Now, Raphael,” Splinter said furiously, his eyes flashing. Raph knew there was no winning this argument, so he meekly opened his mouth. Splinter washed Raph’s mouth out with the soap for a full ten minutes. When Splinter was done, Raph coughed, spluttered and swallowed some water to get rid of the unpleasant taste. “Learned your lesson now, Raphael?” Splinter asked. “I will not tolerate such filthy language, Raphael. Such disrespect. Do you understand?”  
“Dad, I’m a teenage boy. Don’t ya remember what it was like bein’ one?”  
“That’s no excuse for disrespect. Do you understand me?”  
“Yeah, Dad,” Raph said, hanging his head. “Can I go now?”  
“Sixty laps around the dojo and then go to bed.”  
“But, Dad, it’s late.”  
“Want to make it one hundred laps? Keep talking and I will do that. Now.”  
“Hai, Sensei!”

Raph went to the dojo and began his punishment. She likes me, he thought. I know she does. And ain’t no way I’m gonna let Leo win. Or Mikey and Don. 

Meanwhile, Don was in the lab with Shredder’s phone that Leo had taken and was analyzing the video of Raph on it. Poor Raphie, he thought. I know he’s an ass sometimes, but he didn’t deserve that. I’m going to find the video online and take it down. Don soon located the video on YouTube and found the IP address of the user, who’d uploaded it. His fingers flying over his keyboard, Don typed the IP address of the user and learned the home address. Bingo, he thought. We’ve found where the girls stay. Don hit a few more keys and took down the video, which had now had sixty million hits. If Raph’s career as a ninja doesn’t pan out, Don thought dryly. He could always try porn! Now to get Leo and Mikey.

Don got Leo and Mikey and took them to his lab. He quickly told him all he’d learned and said, “Want to go get justice for Raph, guys?”  
“You bet,” Leo said. “Raph may be a dick sometimes, but he’s still our brother and no one hurts my family.”

“I’m all for it, bros,” Mikey said.

The three brothers headed to the girls’ address, picked the front door lock and went inside, their weapons ready. “Quiet now,” Leo said, placing a finger to his lips. “We don’t want them to hear us.” They opened the first door and seeing a sleeping figure in bed, Leo said, “This one’s mine. You guys go look for the other girl, okay?”  
“And then what, Leo?” Don asked.  
“Show her no mercy. You know what to do. Here’s my knife,” Leo said, reaching into his ankle guard, withdrawing a knife and handing it to Don.  
“Got it. Come, Mikey.”

Leo turned his attention to the sleeping girl, quietly approached the bed and grabbed the girl by her shoulders. Her eyes flew open, wide and panicked, and she tried to escape, but Leo held on tightly and climbed onto her chest, slicing her night gown open with his katana. “Who are you, man?” the girl asked fearfully.  
“I’m Raphael’s big brother and I don’t appreciate what you did to him. Lie still.”  
“Let me go!”  
“What’s your name?”  
“Amelia.”  
“Can’t do that, lady. You need to atone for your sins.”

Leo slowly carved a large R into Amelia’s belly with his katana, watching blood ooze onto the once pristine white bedsheets. Amelia fainted and Leo continued with his handiwork. When he was finished, Leo looked at the words he’d spelt out on her belly. R-A-P-H. “There,” Leo said, to the still passed-out Amelia. “My revenge is complete. You’ll wear his name for life, because I’ve etched it deep into your skin.” Amelia’s eyes opened and she groaned loudly. “And another thing,” Leo added, pressing the hilt of the katana to Amelia’s neck. “You ever go near my brother, I’ll kill you. You got lucky. I could have killed you today.”  
“I didn’t…”  
“Save it,” Leo growled. Amelia blacked out again and Leo exited the room and went in search of his brothers.

Meanwhile, Don and Mikey were meting out justice to Jessica and had also carved Raph’s name into her chest. “Please,” Jessica said. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean anything and I let him go.”  
“Only after you humiliated him,” Don said angrily. “I’m a mild mannered guy and don’t condone violence, but you…You humiliated our big brother and you have to pay.”  
“I’m sorry,” Jessica blubbered. “I didn’t want to, but Amelia talked me into it.”

“Save your tears for someone who cares, dudette,” Mikey said. “Don, we’re done here.”  
“And another thing,” Don said crossly. “You stay away from Raph. If I find you even looking for him online, or uploading that video again and I will know, I’ll be back. Where is the video? On your phone?”  
“Y-yes,” Jessica stammered, tears rolling down her cheeks. “Please stop this pain. It hurts so bad…I…” Before she could complete her sentence, Jessica had blacked out. The pain was too much.

“Must be this, dude,” Mikey said, picking up a cell phone on the dresser.  
“We’ll take it with us,” Don said.  
“Okay,” Mikey said, placing it in his belt.

“Ready to leave, guys?” Leo said, entering the room.  
“Yes, Don said. “More than ready. Let’s go.”  
The brothers quickly left and headed home.

When they got home, Mikey and Don went to bed. Leo knocked on Raph’s door and said, “Raph, can we talk?”  
“What do ya want, Leo?”  
“To talk. I have some news for you.”  
“What?” Raph said, opening his door.  
“Can I come in?”  
“I guess.”

Leo went inside and said, “Raph, I know what happened recently and I want to say I’m sorry. You didn’t deserve it.”  
“What do ya mean?” Raph asked, feigning ignorance. Oh, fuck. Leo knows.  
“Those transsexuals, Raph. I know about them and you don’t have to worry. I took real good care of them.”  
“I…What did ya do, Leo?” Leo filled him in and Raph said, “It was my battle, Leo. Not yers.”  
“No, Raphie. It was mine. You’re a prick sometimes, but you’re still my little brother and it’s my job to protect you whether you like it or not. I did that and that video’s been taken down. I love you, Raph, and I’ll always protect you.”  
“Ya didn’t have ta…”  
“I did and I’m not sorry for my actions. All that matters is you. You okay?”  
“Yeah. Knowin' that those scumbags,” Raph said, blinking back tears. “Thanks, Leo. I appreciate it.”  
“You’re welcome, little brother. Get some rest.”

Uncharacteristically, Raph pulled his brother close, tears running down his cheeks, as he sobbed on Leo’s shoulders. “It was horrible, Leo. I never felt so helpless in my life.”  
“It’s okay, Raphie,” Leo said, rubbing his shell. “Your big brother’s here and he’s always going to have your back, no matter how many times you piss him off.”  
Raph pulled away and said, “Thanks again, Leo, and there’s somethin’ else I gotta tell ya.”  
Raph told him about his cutting and Leo said, “Raphie, I’m here for you and I always will be. We’ll get through it together.”  
“I thought ya hated me sometimes, Leo. I’m such an ass and I push yer buttons.”  
“I suppose that’s your job as my little brother and you do bug me, but I wouldn’t have you any other way, Raphie.”  
“All this sappiness is givin’ me an itch.”  
Leo smiled and said, “I love you, Raph. Goodnight.”

Leo left, closing the door behind him. He stood outside Raph’s door and heard a mumbled, “Love ya too, Leo.” Then Leo settled down on the couch in the lounge, tossed a blanket over himself and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww. Who doesn't love a confident Raph? :)


	15. April's plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April arrives at the lair, determined to make the brothers hers, especially Raph.

The next morning, seventeen-year-old April breezed into the lair wearing a skin tight black mini that flaunted her curves and showed off her ample cleavage. Her makeup consisted of bright red lipstick and a hint of blush and she wore her favorite perfume, Calvin Klein’s Obsession. She was lonely since Casey had died and truthfully, she was horny too. The brothers are perfect, she thought. Each so handsome in their own way. I can’t wait to sink my claws into them, especially Raphael. He’s so fucking sexy, I just want to fucking screw him and I know he feels the same way. We’ve shared a few lingering glances. I look sensational and I’m sure I’ll be able to seduce all of them. Seeing no one in the lounge, April went into the kitchen.

“Morning, guys,” April said, seeing the brothers and Emily at the table. “Morning, Ems.”  
“April?” Raph said in astonishment, dropping his spoon. “I thought ya’d gone outta state.”  
“Nope. How could I do that to you guys, and Raphael, I’m so, so sorry for the way I behaved towards you. It wasn’t your fault what Casey got up to. Can you forgive me?”  
Raph nodded. “Of course I can. Yer family, April, and we love ya. How are things with the baby?”

“Hi,” Emily, Leo, Don and Mikey said in unison. “You been to a party, April?” Leo asked.  
“Yes,” April lied. “I just came from it and decided to pop over. Is it okay or am I intruding? And no, Raphael, I lost the baby, but well, maybe it was for the best.”

“No, no, it’s great to see you,” Don said, trying not to stare. She truly is beautiful, he thought. Wow.  
“Great, shall we go watch a movie?” April said.

“I think I’m going to meditate,” Leo said, not impressed. He had a feeling that dressed that way, that April was after something and he wasn’t going to give it to her. He wanted Emily and nothing would sway his mind. “Later,” Leo said, leaving the room.

Seeing her friend all glammed up and how gorgeous she was, Emily couldn’t help feeling self-conscious. Here I am in this same old dress, I’m nowhere as pretty as April, she thought, and the guy I like is practically salivating over her. Look at him. Just like high school all over again, where I’m left out, but who am I kidding? Raphael would never want me. He says he does, but I know he’s making fun of me when he says that. Just like high school when the guys teased me. “I’ll be in my room,” Emily announced. 

The three remaining brothers, still transfixed by April, said nothing, until April cleared her throat and said, “Um, guys, why are you staring at me?”  
“Because yer beautiful,” Raph said huskily. “Fuck it. Ya should dress like that more often. Ya wanna go somewhere?”

“Back off, Raph, she’s mine,” Don snapped.  
“No, no, dudes,” she’s mine,” Mikey said. “Mine.”

April giggled and said, “Let’s go watch a movie.” She flounced off to the lounge, closely followed by the three brothers, who fought as to who got to sit next to her. In the end, it came down to a wrestling match between Mikey and Raph. Raph won and he sat down next to April, wrapping his arms around her. Don and Mikey put on the movie and sat in the pit on beanbags, watching jealously.

Inhaling April’s perfume and feeling her so close, Raph’s shell felt very tight. It didn’t take long when April started rubbing his slit, for him to start churring and drop down. “You’re so huge, Raphie,” April purred, as she stroked his ten inch cock until it stood proud and erect, veins pulsating and leaking precome. “God, I’ve wanted you for so long, Raphie.”  
“Ya have?” Raph asked in amazement.  
“Yes. And I’m going to have you. Now.”

“What about us, dudette?” Mikey asked.  
“You’ll get your turns,” April said. “But I want Raphie first and I know he wants me. I’ve seen the looks he cast me. You want me, Raphael. Don’t deny it.”

April reached for his tail, placed it in her mouth and with her other hand, undid his belt, watching it fall to the ground. Raph shut his eyes in anticipation and April started sucking his thick tail, while rubbing his cock, until Raph came with a mighty roar, yelling Emily’s name and spraying his seed all over himself, April, his unfortunate brothers and the couch. 

“Yuck, dude,” Mikey said, towelling himself off with a blanket. “That was fucking gross, bro.”  
Panting breathlessly, Raph said, “That was fun. Can we go again, April?”

Before April could comment, Emily entered the lounge on her way to get some water. Seeing the mess, Raph’s belt on the floor and the look of obvious contentment on her crush’s face, Emily knew what had happened. April gave him a blow job, she thought, and he wanted it. He wants her. Not me. I knew it. 

Emily quickly ran to the kitchen, blinking back tears. I knew he wanted her. I could see it. Everything he ever said to me was a lie. He’s never wanted me. Why would he? I’m just a worthless, useless girl, whereas April is so beautiful and special and of course, guys would be drawn to her. I’m never going to meet anyone.

Seeing the stricken expression on Emily’s face, Raph felt guilty about what he’d done. I’ve hurt Emily again, he thought. I’m such a fuckin’ prick. Lettin’ myself be seduced by April, who I don’t even want. Just because she looked hot and was throwin’ herself at me. Fuck. I gotta talk ta Emily. Pushing April aside, he said, “Gotta go.” Ignoring April’s protestations, Raph went into the kitchen.

Emily was standing at the sink, drinking a glass of water when Raph entered the kitchen and said, “Can we talk, Emily?”  
“No.”  
“Please turn around and look at me.”  
Emily whirled around, her green eyes blazing and said, “No, Raphael. I have nothing to say to you. Mona was one thing, but April? Not that it’s my business what you do. I don’t care what you do. I just….I…”  
“Look, I got carried away. It’s matin’ season and my urges got the better of me. I didn’t mean for it ta happen. I don’t even like her that way. I like ya and I want ya, but ya keep shuttin’ me out.”  
“With good reason. You’re trouble, Raphael, and not the good kind. Go away and please stop bothering me.”  
“Emily, I screamed your name when I came, did ya know that? I didn’t think ‘bout April. It means somethin’. Means I want and like ya.”  
“Wow,” Emily said sarcastically. “How special. Should I feel honoured?”

Before Raph could comment, Emily suddenly felt funny. No, she thought fearfully. It’s happening again. Her feet suddenly gave away and she felt herself falling, only to be caught by Raph, who gently held her. “What’s goin’ on?” he asked anxiously, lowering her to the ground, but Emily didn’t answer and instead began to convulse. “Don,” Raph yelled. “Don, get the fuck in here. I think she’s havin’ a seizure.”

But Don didn’t come. Fuck, Raph thought. He’s probably fuckin’ April and Mikey’s probably with them . “It’s gonna be okay, Emily,” Raph thought, lifting her head, so she didn’t bite her tongue. “I’m here, sweetheart. It’s okay. It’s okay,” he added, grabbing her hand.  
“Raphael?” Emily asked, as she still convulsed. “You’re here? I hear you, but I can’t see you. It’s dark.”  
“I’m here and I ain’t gonna go anywhere.” Raph pressed his lips to her forehead. “Yer gonna be fine, Emily. I promise.”

When her seizure had stopped, Emily opened her eyes and saw in amazement that Raph was still beside her, holding her hand. “Hey,” Raph said. “How’s my girl feelin’?”  
His girl, Emily thought? I must have misheard him. He wants April. I'm just someone to make fun of. "I'm tired, Raphael."  
"I have the perfect place for ya ta rest, but ya gotta drink some water first. Can ya sit up?”  
“Yes,” Emily said, sitting up. “But I don’t feel strong enough to stand yet.  
Raph stood up, got a glass of water and handed it to her. “Drink up, sweetheart, and then yer goin’ ta bed.”  
“I’ll be fine, Raphael!” Emily sipped the water and said, “Really. I’ll be okay.”  
“Seizures tire people and ya need rest after. That’s what I saw on TV. This is the second one ya’ve had since ya came here. Ya know why ya get them?”  
“No. They started a few months ago.”  
“We’ll get Don ta run some tests later. In the meantime, yer goin’ ta bed. Dr. Raph’s orders.”  
“Fine. Just stop bugging me,” Emily said, trying to stand, but still feeling too weak.

Ignoring Emily’s protestations, Raph scooped her up into his strong arms and carried her to his bedroom, placing her in his bed and covering her with blankets. “Uh, wrong room,” Emily said. “This is your room, Raphael.”  
“I know, but if yer here, I can keep an eye on ya. Close yer eyes and get some rest,” Raph said, kissing her forehead and sitting down on a chair by the bed. Emily blushed and said, “Thank you for being there during the seizure, Raphael. I appreciate it. It was so scary.”  
“Yer welcome, sweetheart. Close those peepers. When ya wake I'm gonna be here."  
His girl? I dreamed him saying that, didn't I, Emily thought? He was just being nice. It's April he really wants. Look how he doted on her. Too exhausted to think anymore, Emily shut her eyes and was soon asleep.

Raph shifted to the bed, so that he could be closer to Emily. He stretched out and reached for her, pulling her to his side. To his delight, Emily didn't wake or move away. Feeling emboldened, Raph wrapped his arms around her, nuzzled into her neck, closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did April succeed with Mikey and Don?


	16. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey, Don, April and Splinter can't fight their urges.

“Well, I guess that leaves you boys,” April said, winking lasciviously at Don and Mikey. “Is there somewhere we can be alone?”  
“My lab,” Don said, jumping to his feet and displaying his tail for April’s benefit. “I have a day bed in there we can use.”  
“Wonderful. Let’s go.”

The trio went into Don’s lab and April said to the brothers, “Undress one another.”  
“What, dudette?” Mikey said, blinking in surprise. “You want me to undress Don?”  
“That’s right, Mikey, if you want me, you’ll do as you’re told and kiss Don. Make me believe in the kiss.”

Mikey looked hesitantly at Don, who squeezed his eyes shut and said, “Let’s get this over with, Mikey.” Don pulled Mikey close and pressed his lips onto Mikey’s.  
“That’s it,” April encouraged. 

Mikey wanted to recoil. It feels so gross, he thought. Being kissed by my bro . I want to barf, but I want April. I’m tired of being a virgin. I’ll do it. Mikey swallowed down his revulsion and returned the kiss. Locked in a fierce kiss, their tongues battled for dominance, as hands roamed over each other’s body, exploring, removing gear and belts. “Wow,” April said. “You boys are good. Keep going.” 

Mikey’s hands reached between Don’s legs and rubbed his slit until Don dropped down with a loud churr. “You’re a big boy, Don,” April said. “Not as big as Raph, but you’ll do. Mikey, leave your brother and come and kneel here.”

Don kissed April deeply, his tongue exploring her mouth, while his hands unzipped the back of her dress, which soon fell to the floor, revealing no panties. “God, you’re beautiful,” Mikey said, his shell feeling tight. Dropping down, he let out a deep churr, causing April to giggle.  
“You’re my handsome boys,” she said. “And I’m going to make your dreams come true.” April patted Mikey’s cock, then she parted her legs and rubbed herself. “Boys, come and claim me,” she said. “I’m so damn horny.”

The brothers didn’t need to be told twice and Don picked up April and placed her on the ground doggy style. “Me and Mikey are going to make you so wet,” Don said. “I’ve dreamed of this for years, April.”  
“Me too,” Mikey said, his cock leaking precome and his eyes hooded with lust. “Want you so, so bad.”

“Then come and get me,” April purred, stroking her small boobs and watching the brothers’ cocks twitching in anticipation. “I’ll make you feel so good, boys.”

Mikey started lapping at April’s vagina, while Don went behind April, parted her cheeks and slowly thrust inside of her hole. “Ah,” April moaned, her back arched and secreting juices that Mikey eagerly drank. “Love you boys doing this so much.” Don formed a steady rhythm, thrusting in and out while Mikey lapped for all he was worth. She tastes like sweet honey, Mikey thought, sucking noisily. Raph doesn’t know what he’s missing. Oh! 

With double stimulation, April soon climaxed, spraying her sticky juices all over Mikey’s face. The young turtle grinned and continued licking. Don came a minute later, shooting his seed deep into April’s core. Panting heavily, Don pulled out and said, “That was incredible.”  
“We’re not done yet, boys,” April said breathlessly. “I want to fuck you slow and deep, Mikey. Then you, Don. To the bed.”

Mikey picked up April and carried her to the bed. April parted her legs and Mikey got into position, ready to thrust inside of her. “What do I do?” Don asked.  
“Watch,” April said. “Then your turn.”

Mikey thrust inside of her and April arched her back in pleasure, as he slowly plunged in and out. “Faster, Mikey,” April yelled. “Faster. Make me come!” Eyes riveted to the scene and turned on, Don started to stroke himself, eyes glazed over and calling out April’s name. 

Splinter was in his room, but wishing to speak to Don about one of the inventions, he went to Don’s lab and went inside. He froze when he saw Mikey astride April, her boobs bobbing up and down. “What’s going on my sons?” Splinter asked. April pushed Mikey off of her, sat up and said, “What does it look like, old man? I’m bedding Mikey. Want to join? It’ll be fun and I’m sure you haven’t been laid in forever.”

“Miss O’ Neil,” Splinter said sternly. “This is highly inappropriate. I want you to leave the lair right now.” Ashamed, his sons covered their parts with their hands, but April was unabashed. Getting up, she walked over to Splinter and said, “I can give you things, Splinter. Things you want. You can’t deny you like me and want me. I’ve seen you look at me. You want me badly. Don’t deny yourself.”  
“Miss O’Neil, you need to leave,” Splinter said, but with less anger in his voice. It was true. She was turning him on with her beautiful body and shapely legs. Splinter felt a longing deep in his core, that he’d suppressed for years and his cock twitched to life, ready and willing.  
“That’s my boy,” April said, kneeling down and taking his thick cock in her mouth and sucking it like a lollipop.  
"Nggh!” Splinter yelled. “I’m going to come.”

April looked at the brothers and nodded, signalling for them to join in. Mikey thrust into April’s back hole, while she continued to suck Splinter’s shaft and Don pumped Mikey’s cock. 

Leo, finished with his meditation (he’d been so deeply engrossed in it, he’d heard nothing the last hour or so), and in search of Emily headed to Don’s lab. Hearing what sounded like moaning, he opened the door and was shocked to find April and the others, especially April blowing his dad. “W-what the heck’s going on here?” Leo stammered.  
“My son,” Splinter said, pulling out of April. “Miss O'Neil was…”  
“Dad, you and April? Don and Mikey? I think I’m going to be sick. You guys repulse me!”

Leo hurried out of the lab and took in a deep breath. I can’t believe what I saw. I’ll never forget that image as long as I live. Yuck. And I always thought Dad had self-control. I’ve lost my respect for him and for Mikey and Don. How can they do that? And April? She’s just lost Casey and now she’s boning everyone. What a tart! Heading to Raph’s bedroom door, Leo opened it, desperate to tell his brother what he’d seen and to talk to someone. Witnessing Emily snuggled up to Raph, her arms around him, Leo’s heart sank. “Raphie,” Emily said sleepily. “Oh, Raphie.”  
I guess Raph won, Leo thought sadly. I’m brokenhearted, but I’m happy for Raph. Maybe Emily can give him the stability and love he needs and I’ll still be there for Emily and for Raph. I love you, Emily, and I wish you well with my brother. I hope he can give you all you need and deserve.  
Sensing a presence in the room, Raph opened his eyes and watched his brother leaving. That’s right, Leo, he thought triumphantly. I won the girl and ya lost. Told ya she loves me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Splinter may be old, but even he has urges.


	17. A new clan leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo's appointed the new clan leader and Raph's furious when Leo lays down some ground rules.

Disgusted with himself and his lack of restraint and mortified that Leo had walked in on April servicing him and his sons, Splinter jerked away from April and said, “Family meeting in the kitchen now.”  
“But Splinter, we were having so much fun,” April said, stroking his cock. “Let’s not stop now. Don’t deny yourself.”  
“No,” Splinter said firmly. “Meeting now and I want you to leave, Miss O’Neil. You are a bad influence and I do not wish you to be around my sons ever again. You are no longer welcome in our home.”  
“Fine. I’ll leave, but I’ll return. Your boys want me and I want them. All of them.” April kissed Mikey deeply, did the same to Don, and, instead of leaving, hid out in Don’s lab. I’m still going to screw the guys today, she thought. And I’m not leaving until I have.

“My sons,” Splinter said. “I am deeply ashamed of myself and you boys should be too. I appreciate you are young and you have desires, but you need to learn to control them.”  
“Hai, Sensei,” Don and Mikey said, hanging their heads in shame.

“I’m sorry, Sensei,” Don said. “But she had a hypnotic hold over me and I couldn’t resist her.”  
“Me either, dude,” Mikey said. “We were thinking with our other brain. 

“Kitchen,” Splinter said. “I will call Leonardo and Raphael.” The brothers went into the kitchen and Splinter knocked on Raphael’s door. “Raphael,” he said. “Come to the kitchen. We’re having a family meeting.”  
“But, Dad,” Raph protested sleepily. “Don’t wanna.”  
“Now, Raphael,” Splinter said in a tone that brooked no disobedience.  
“Yes, Dad,” Raph said, and heaved a deep sigh.

Raph got up gently, so as not to wake Emily and gazed down on her tenderly. Sleep well, angel, he thought. I’ll be back soon.

Raph went into the kitchen and found his three brothers and Splinter at the kitchen table. Leo was studying his hands, unable to look at anyone. Raph plopped down onto his seat and said, “What’s this meetin’ about?”  
“I’m leaving, Raphael. I’m old and I’d like to spend the rest of my days in peace and tranquillity in the mountains of Japan. You boys are old enough to look after yourselves.”  
“But ya can’t leave, Dad. We need ya. Whose gonna give us advice and teach us stuff?”  
“I have taught you all there is to teach you, Raphael. It is time for me to leave and I am leaving now.”  
“But…I don’t understand.”  
“Leonardo is now head of the family and clan. I am going to pack.”  
“But ya can’t leave,” Raph said, blinking back tears. “I don’t want ya ta leave.”  
“Don’t be selfish, Raphael. Give your father his chance to live his life in peace.” With that, Splinter left the room.

“What the fuck’s goin’ on?” Raph demanded, looking at his brothers, who stayed mute. “Ain’t ya gonna tell me? What ‘bout ya, Fearless? Ya usually know everythin’.”  
“I’m going to my lab,” Don said. “Got something to do.”

“I’m going to my room,” Mikey, springing to his feet. “Later, dudes.”

“None of ya are gonna say goodbye ta Dad?” Raph said in amazement. “After all he did for us? Leo, do ya know what’s goin’ on?”

“Goodbye, my sons,” Splinter announced from the lounge. He was packed. Only taking his walking stick and a small bag containing three kimonos and cash. Raph was the only one who went to say his goodbyes. “Dad, I don’t know why yer leavin’,” Raph said. “Doesn’t make sense ta me.”  
“I shall miss you, Raphael,” Splinter said, patting Raphael’s cheek. “Remember all I’ve taught you and I hope you find love. When you do, hold onto her and love and honor her. Do not be sad, my son. We have shared so many wonderful memories. Hold onto those and know I love you. You’re my brave, noble, tender and adored son and you’ll always remain in my heart.”  
“I love ya too, Dad,” Raph said, hugging him and sobbing into his fur. “I’m gonna miss ya so much. Ain’t gonna be the same without ya.”  
Splinter pulled away after a while and said, “Be strong, Raphael. Look after your brothers and Miss Cordingley. They need you.” Then, blinking back tears, Splinter left, without a backward glance.

A broken hearted Raph sank onto his knees and wept bitterly. Leo had stood in the kitchen and witnessed it all from there. He strode to his brother, helped him up and pulled him close. “It’s going to be okay, Raph,” he said. “I promise.”  
“He’s g-gone,” Raph said, leaning into Leo’s embrace and resting his head against Leo’s plastron. “How can he leave us, Leo? We need him. We’re still kids and now we have no one.”  
“We have each other, Raph. I’ll take care of us all. You don’t have to worry. I promise, okay?” Leo pulled away gently and kissed Raph’s cheek. “Raphie, we’ll be fine.”  
“Leo, I wanna go after him. Tell him he has ta come home.”  
“Don’t. He needs to be alone after what happened earlier.”  
“Somethin’ happened? I knew it. That’s why he left, ain’t it?”

Leo nodded and directed Raph to the couch. They sat down and Leo placed an arm around Raph’s shoulders and said, “I walked in on April pleasuring Dad and Mikey and Don were pleasuring April. It was the most repulsive thing I’ve ever seen in my life.”  
“Glad I missed it,” Raph said, shuddering. “Gross. I can understand Don and Mikey, but Dad? He believes in abstinence. How can it have happened?”  
“Seems that slut seduced him and our brothers. I knew she was up to something when she walked in here looking like that. Why else did you think I went to mediate?”  
“Because ya were afraid ya’d give into yer urges?”  
“No. I’m very self-controlled, Raph, and she doesn’t turn me on in the slightest. I like gentle, sweet girls, who aren’t trashy and full of themselves.”  
“Like MY Emily.”  
“Anyway, the point is Dad probably feels extremely ashamed and thinks he’s no longer worthy of being the head of our clan. Being a ninja is also about discipline and control and he didn’t have them.”  
“Yeah, but he’s also a man, Leo. It’s normal ta get those urges. I get them. Shit. Don’t ya get them?”  
“Sure, Raph, but I’m….I’m saving myself for someone special and you need to learn to control your urges better. Could land you in more trouble, Raphie. We need to set up another family meeting and discuss how to go forward.”  
“If yer waitin’ for Emily, ya better forget it,” Raph said, crossing his arms. “Ain’t gonna happen. She’s mine.”  
Leo bristled, but said calmly, “I’m getting Mikey and Don. Go wait in the kitchen.”  
“Leo, I wanna go back ta bed.”  
“Now, Raphael.”  
“Whatever ya say, Fearless leader,” Raph said. “Does this mean now that yer our clan leader as well as the leader, yer gonna be even bossier? Do I have ta call ya Dad?  
“Raphael, I honestly don’t deserve crap from you. Kitchen.”  
“Fine. Whatever. For a minute there, I thought we were actually havin’ an actual conversation instead of yer leader mode shit. Guess I was wrong,” Raph said, and stalked off to the kitchen.  
Leo sighed. It’s going to be extremely difficult dealing with Raph, he thought. He’s going to press my buttons even more. 

Leo went in search of Don and Mikey and found them sprawled on the day bed in the lab. April was riding Don’s cock, while Mikey watched with hooded eyes and stroked his turtlehood. “Get out, April,” Leo roared. “Out.”  
“I will not,” April said, climbing off of Don and glaring at Leo. “I love them. And they love me. Why don’t you join us, Leo?”  
“Why don’t you fuck off back to the rock you crawled out of?” Leo retorted. “You fucking skank.”

“She’s not leaving,” Don said. “I love her. Get a life, Leo.”  
“Yeah, bro,” Mikey said. “You need to get laid, bro. It’s heaven.”

Leo had had enough and he said, “Get the fuck out of here, April. You have ten seconds.”  
“No. I’m staying, but you’re still welcome to join us, Leo. You look tense. A blowjob would relax you. Come here, handsome lover.”

“You can throw us out, Leo,” Don said. “But you wouldn’t want to do that to your brothers and make them homeless, would you?”  
Leo knew Don had him, because as annoyed as he was, he could never banish his brothers. “Make sure I don’t hear you then. Family meeting now. You, slut, can wait in here until the meeting’s over.”

Leo headed into the kitchen and did something he never did. He grabbed a can of beer from the fridge and took a long swig. “Whoa, Leo,” Raph said. “Since when did ya drink alcohol?”  
“Since now and why’s that shit in the fridge?”  
“Casey left it there.”  
“Don’t bullshit me, Raphael. It’s yours, isn’t it?”  
“And what if it is?” Raph challenged.  
“You know Dad said…”  
“He ain’t here, Leonardo, and if I wanna drink alcohol, I will.”  
“Not on my watch!”  
“Then maybe I’ll blow the joint.”  
“Raphael….” Leo started sternly. Then he softened his tone. He didn’t want to fight with Raph and he knew he needed his help in dealing with Don and Mikey. “Raph, no. I don’t want you to leave. I suppose alcohol is okay in moderation. No binge drinking.”  
“Ya want somethin’, don’t ya?” Raph said, his eyes narrowing. “Ya were ‘bout ta lecture me and then ya changed yer mind. I ain’t dumb, Leo.”  
“You’re right,” Leo said, placing his hand on Raph’s shoulders. “I need your help in running this family, Raph. I can’t do it alone.”  
“Well, well, the great Fearless admitted he can’t cope on his own.”  
“Mock me all you like, Raphael, but I’m serious. Will you help me?”  
“Maybe. What do I get outta it?”  
“My respect.”  
“And?”  
“You’re second in command. If anything happens to me, you take over.”  
“And?”

Don and Mikey finally entered the kitchen and Leo said, “Now we’re all here, take your seats.”  
“Yes, Dad,” Raph said sarcastically, getting a glare from Leo.  
“I’m clan leader now as well as your leader and this is how things will go. We will still train and spar, do the chores and patrol. Raphael is second in command and if I’m not here, he is in charge. If you go out, there is still a curfew of one a.m., and if it’s out on patrol, you get back before dawn breaks. If you and Mikey wish to have sex, Don, please make sure the rest of us don’t hear it. Not only is it rude, but it…”

“Makes Fearless uncomfortable,” Raph said, and smirked. “He can’t stand the idea of anyone getting’ lovin’. Maybe, because he’s asexual deep down?”  
“Raphael, your comments are unnecessary,” Leo hissed. “And for that, you will do one hundred laps around the dojo and clean it.”  
“Leo, I was…”  
“Silence. Our brothers wish to conduct themselves in a most unsavoury way and refuse to listen to me. I expect better from you, Raphael. I guess I’m now dad to you all as well, so Raphael, you’re forbidden to have any sexual relations until you’re eighteen. Only then can you mate and become bonded. At least one of my brothers will have some dignity and self-respect. You’ll be an example to them, Raphael.”  
“Ya can’t do that, Leo!” Raph yelled, his face darkening. “Fuck that. Ya ain’t my dad.”  
“Oh, yes, I can.”  
“This is about Emily, ain’t it?” Raph snarled. “Yer jealous she’s my girl and ya wanna punish me. I’ll run away, Leo. I swear ta God.”  
“And where will you go? That’s what I thought. Stop sulking, Raphael. Go do your laps, clean the dojo and then I want to talk to you.”  
“Fuck ya. Ya said ya wanted my help and now yer bein’ a dick!”  
“I do need your help and you’ll give it to me. I’m only looking out for you.”  
“No, ya want ta control me like ya’ve done my entire life. Fuck ya. I ain’t gonna take it!”

Stalking out, Raph headed to his bedroom door and banged it so hard, it woke up Emily. “Raph?” she said.   
“Yeah. It’s me.”  
“You okay? You look furious.”  
“Leo.”  
“Had a fight with him?”  
“Yeah.”  
“It’s going to be okay,” Emily said, getting up, going over to him and hugging him. “You and Leo will sort things out.”  
“Not this time. He’s forbidden me ta have sex until I’m eighteen. Like it’s his business who I screw.”  
“It is,” Emily said, pulling away. “He’s your brother and he wants the best for you.”  
“And what do ya want? Me or Leo? Because yer defendin’ him.”  
“No, I’m not, Raphael. I’m helping you see the bigger picture.”  
“He’s jealous, because yer with me and he wants ta punish me for it.”  
“I’m with you?”  
“Well, I…”Raph rubbed the back of his head nervously. “I thought we were. I mean, we snuggled and…I just thought….”  
“You’ve been so sweet to me, Raphael. I appreciate it.”  
“So we ain’t?” Raph asked despondently.  
“Does this answer your question?” Emily said, pressing her lips against Raph’s. “I like you, Raphael, and you’ve been so terrific to me when I had my turn, but I don’t want to get hurt and I want to take things slowly.”  
“I’ll do my best not ta hurt ya. I can’t promise that I won’t Ems, and ya can’t either. Ya know that. All we can do is see how things go and love one another. I wanna court ya and take things slowly. I’m just mad that Leo’s tellin’ me what ta do.”  
“Then you have a question to ask me,” Emily said, her green eyes twinkling.  
“Emily, will ya go out with me?”  
“YES,” Emily said, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately.  
Locked in a fierce kiss, they made out until the need for air was too much. Panting, Raph said, “Ya just made me the happiest guy alive, Ems. I’m gonna treat ya like a goddess.”

“RAPHAEL!” Leo bellowed from outside the bedroom. “You’ve had time to cool off. Dojo now.”  
“Fuckin’ Fearless,” Raphael growled. 

“Go see what he wants, Raphael,” Emily said. “We’ll catch up after.”  
“Raph or Raphie. Raphael is what he calls me when he’s makin’ a point.”  
“Sorry, Raph. I didn’t mean to make you annoyed.”  
“Ya don’t. I’m just remindin’ ya what I like bein’ called. Keep the bed warm for me, buttercup.”  
“I will, snugglebear.”  
Raph’s cheeks reddened. “Snugglebear?”  
“You’re a like a giant teddy bear. My teddy bear and you give great cuddles.”

“RAPHAEL!” Leo called again. “Don’t make me come in there and drag your ass out.”  
“Coming!” Raph bent down, kissed Emily gently and said, “I’ll be back as soon as I can. And I like snugglebear. We’ll have fun thinkin’ of endearments, my Arabian sunset.” Planting one last kiss on her lips, Raph said, “I’ll miss ya, Ems.”

Raph left and said, “I’m here, oh bossy one.”  
“Good,” Leo said, going to the dojo, Raph behind him. “It’s two hundred laps now.”  
“Whatever, Leonardo. Just know when I’m eighteen, I’m leavin’ along with my wife, which will be Emily, and we’re gonna have a large family.”  
“Start running, Raph. Now. Before I make it three hundred laps.”

Raph ran and thought, Leo can do whatever he wants, but at the end of the day, he still doesn’t have Emily and he never will. I have her and I’m gonna be with her for the rest of my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Leo being too bossy?


	18. Raph and Emily's second date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph and Emily have their second date, which is interrupted by Shredder. He kidnaps Emily after telling her some shocking news.

Later that day, after Raph had finally finished his laps in the dojo and endured a long lecture from Leo, he went into his room and found Emily sitting on the bed, legs crossed and staring at a photo of him. The one he’d given her. “So ya did like the photo, Ems?” Raph said, and smirked. “I knew ya would.”  
Emily smiled and said, “Raph, I loved it right from the get-go. I fetched it from Leo’s room. Belongs here. But it’s not as terrific as the real thing.”  
“And ya have him forever,” Raph said, plopping down beside her and kissing her cheek. “How are ya feelin’?”  
“Good now that I have you. I just wish I knew why I have those blackouts.”  
“Could it be epilepsy? Yer havin’ seizures. Is epilepsy hereditary in yer family?”  
“No, I don’t think so. Cancer was, but epilepsy? No.”  
“Epilepsy can be brought on by diseases such as meningitis and encephalitis, right?"  
"Yes, so?"  
"I think that's why yer havin' the blackouts. Ya have epilepsy caused by the encephalitis."  
"Maybe, Raph. Could be. I'm impressed you would see the connection, when I haven't."  
'See, I ain't just brawn, like some people think I am. I read, surf the net and watch TV. I may live in the sewers, but I ain't clueless."  
"I've never thought you stupid, Raph. I think you’re extremely smart and handsome."  
“We can ask Don ta run some tests. He has some fancy tools that can test yer coordination skills, but I'm sure that's why ya get the blackouts. It makes sense."

“RAPHAEL!” Leo yelled from outside the bedroom.  
“What the fuck do ya want?”  
“Your turn to make dinner. Report to the kitchen now.”  
“I’m kinda busy!”  
“I don’t care what you are. Now.”  
“Leo, yer lettin’ the power get ta yer head.”  
“Now.”  
“Dick,” Raph mumbled. “Sorry, Ems.”

“Need my help, Raph?” Emily asked.  
“Please.”

Emily took Raph’s hand and they went into the kitchen. “How are you, Ems?” Leo said, and scowled when he saw his brother holding her hand.  
“I’m okay. How are you, Leo?”  
“I’ll be all right. Raphael, peel those potatoes and carrots.”

“Whatever ya say, Fearless leader,” Raphael said crossly, letting go of Emily’s hand and chopping up the vegetables. “Any other requests?”  
“Stop being a brat, Raph,” Leo snapped. “You think I like having all the responsibility?”  
“Yeah, I do. Ya thrive on bein’ in command. Ya love the power rush, especially bossin’ me around. Yer a fuckin’ prick!”

“Guys, please don’t fight,” Emily said. “Please. How can I help, Leo?”  
“There are some steaks in the fridge. Can you cook?”  
“Yes. I’ll cook the veg, the steaks and make a sauce.”  
“Great. You’ll find whatever you want in the fridge. I’ll make the salad.”

There was silence for a while, as the trio worked. Then Raph said, “I was thinkin’ we could go somewhere after dinner, Ems. Up ta it?”  
“You’re grounded, Raphael,” Leo said.  
“Since when?”  
“Dad grounded you and the grounding still stands.”  
“But that’s not fair. He ain’t here no more!”  
“You’re not leaving the lair and that’s final, Raphael. Do not test me, because I’ll make it a year.”  
Raphael threw his knife, which narrowly missed Leo, and stormed out of the room.

“Kids today,” Leo said crossly. “No manners.”  
“Raph’s right,” Emily said heatedly, her green eyes flashing. “You are being an ass.” Emily ran out of the room and went in search of Raph.

Emily found Raph in the dojo attacking his punching bag. “Glad I’m not on the receiving end of that, Raph,” she said.  
“Ya won’t ever be,” Raph said, as he landed another punch.  
“You okay, sweetheart?”  
“I’m so damn tired of his bullshit and always tellin’ me what ta do. I wish I could leave.”  
“Where would you go?”  
“I don’t know,” Raph said, striding to her side and pulling her close. “But I do know I want ya with me. Yer the only thing keepin’ me sane, Ems.”  
Emily snuggled against his chest and breathed in his manly, musk scent. Being so close to him sent tingles down her spine. He was so strong and handsome and she felt damp below. Damn, Emily thought. He’s turning me on. I wonder if he knows.

Growling, Raph pushed Emily down onto the ground, nipping, licking and sucking her neck, marking her. Emily groaned and said, “Oh, Raph. That’s wonderful.”  
“I can smell that yer turned on and so am I. I wanna ravish ya. Make ya mine.” Raph slowly undressed her, until she was only clad in her bra and panties. Raph’s shell felt extremely tight and he dropped down with a loud churr. “Can’t believe this is finally happenin.’ Gonna make ya happy and scream my name. Ya want that, don’t ya? Me in ya?”  
“I want you, Raph. Make me yours.”  
“Are ya a virgin? Is it rude for me ta ask?”  
“I am.”  
“So am I. This is gonna be so amazin’.” Raph pulled off her bra and stared at her boobs in awe. “Wow. They’re beautiful. Just like ya,” he said, lowering his head to Emily’s chest and sucking her nipples, making her groan in ecstasy.

“RAPHAEL! EMILY!” Leo shouted from outside the dojo. “Kitchen.”

Raph stopped what he was doing and huffed in annoyance. “Fuckin’ Leo. Always has ta ruin things. I’m so sorry, my angel.”  
“Maybe it’s for the best. Leo wants you to wait.”  
“And ya think I’m gonna?”  
“Yes. We should,” Emily said, standing up and dressing. 

“RAPHAEL!” Leo yelled again. “What the shit are you and Emily doing? You’d better not be having sex. I told you to wait until you’re eighteen.”

Raph flung open the door and said, “Don’t get yer panties in a twist, Leo. Me and Ems were just chattin’, ain’t that right, angel?”  
“Uh huh,” Emily said. “Talking. Is everyone at the table, Leo? Is that why you were calling us? Do you want me to start cooking?”

“Don’t bother, Emily,” Leo hissed. “While you and Raphael were having your chat, I cooked.”  
“Sorry, Leo…”  
“Dinner’s on the table. Eat or don’t eat. I don’t care,” Leo said furiously, and he stalked off to the kitchen.

Raph laughed as he watched his brother leave and said, “He’s jealous. Let’s go eat.”

Entering the kitchen, Raph and Emily saw that only Leo was there. “Mikey and Don not here, Leo?” Raph asked, sitting down at the table.  
“Gone to April’s.”

“This looks fab, Leo,” Emily said, taking a seat. “Thank you.”  
“Sure. Help yourselves.”

There was silence while everyone ate. Then Leo said, “Raph, perhaps I’ve been a bit of a jerk…”  
“Ya have.”  
“You can go out tonight, but I want you home by ten.”  
“Eleven.”  
“Nine thirty.”  
“Fine. Ten. Why are ya lettin’ me, Leo?”  
“You’ve also been under tremendous strain lately and you need some fun. Just be careful and take care of Emily. Those people could still be after her.”  
“I’ll guard her with my life, Leo.”  
“It’s also obvious that you guys are dating, and while I’m not thrilled, because I still like you, Emily, I’m happy that my little brother found love. He’s a great kid when he wants to be and I have no doubt he’ll do whatever he can to make you happy, Ems. I wish you guys all the best.”

“I’m sorry, Leo,” Emily said, feeling awkward. “I never meant to hurt you.”  
“I’m okay. Just be good to my little brother.”

“Thanks, Leo,” Raph said, his golden eyes shining with happiness. “Ya hear that, Ems? We can go out on a real date.”  
“Back by ten, though, Raph,” Leo said. “And no sex. I want you to wait until you’re eighteen. You’re way too young to be a dad and don’t give me the I’m a humanoid turtle and turtles are sexually mature by ten crap. And condoms if you can find one that fits, aren’t always reliable either. They can break. The last thing you need is a baby. You aren’t ready for the responsibility that comes with it and I doubt Emily is too.”  
“Yeah, Leo. Yer right.”  
“Did I just hear you say I’m right?”  
“Yeah, ya did. Don’t get used ta it.”

“I agree, Leo,” Emily said. “Raph and I’ll wait. I have no problems with it and I’m also not ready for a baby.”  
“Good. Now that we understand one another, have fun.”

“Oh, we will,” Raph said, winking.

When everyone was finished and the plates had been washed, Raph said, “Come ta the garage, Ems. Our mode of transport awaits.”  
Emily followed him into the garage and said, “You’re going to whisk me away on your bike, Raph?”  
“Yeah. It’ll be awesome. The wind in our hair, uh, yer hair, as we ride, the freedom, the open road. Come on. Yer the first person I’ve let ride it.”  
“In that case, I’m honoured, Raph.”  
“Ya should be. Hop on,” Raph said, donning his leather jacket and sunglasses. “Here’s a helmet for ya.”  
“You look so handsome, Raph,” Emily said, putting on the helmet. “The jacket suits you.”  
“Hurry. It’s just past eight. We don’t have all that much time.”

Raph climbed on his bike, put on his helmet and Emily hopped on behind him, her arms around his waist. Then he started the engine and they sped off out of the lair and onto the open road.

This is amazing, Emily thought. My first bike ride with the man of my dreams. How did I get to be so lucky?

Half an hour later, Raph pulled over and they climbed off the bike. “Where are we, Raph?” Emily asked.  
“A park I like,” Raph said, lying the bike down on its side. “Let’s sit down right here. Oh, we need a blanket.”  
“The grass is fine. I don’t mind.”  
“I do,” Raph said, taking off his jacket and spreading it on the ground. “Sit, Ems. No one’s here, so we’re fine.”

Emily sat down and so did Raph, placing an arm around her. “I love this place, Raph,” Emily said, gazing at the stars that had just started to come out and the moon, which was casting its shadow over the large pond. “It’s so peaceful. Is that a shooting star?”  
“It is. Ya have ta make a wish.”  
“I wish….”  
“No, ya can’t tell me what it is, otherwise it won’t come true. Make yer wish.”  
Emily shut her eyes and made a wish. “There. All done, Raph. You have to make one too.”  
Raph smiled and made a wish. “I’m done. Can I kiss ya, my beautiful girl?”  
“You don’t have to ask.”

Raph grinned, cupped her cheek and kissed her passionately, while stroking her long blonde hair. Emily eagerly returned the kiss, that wasn’t broken until Raph pulled away, needing air, and said breathlessly, “Wow. Yer a good kisser, Ems.”  
“So are you,” Emily said, and shivered.”  
“Ya cold, princess?”  
“I’m all right, Raph. What time is it?”  
“Time for this,” Raph said, picking her up and placing her on his lap, facing him. Before she could speak, he pressed his lips against hers, putting all his passion into the kiss. Shivers ran down Emily’s spine, as she returned the kiss and ran her hands down his plastron, causing Raph to mewl in anticipation.

Raph flipped her, so that she was underneath him and he continued kissing her, while lifting her dress up. “Raph,” Emily said. “We shouldn’t go any further. What if someone sees us? And we promised Leo we’d wait until you were eighteen.”  
“I know, but I’m so turned on right now. Yer drivin’ me crazy,” Raph said, letting out a loud rumble, as he dropped down. “Ya really wanna wait?”  
“Raph, listen to me. I want to go ahead, but we promised Leo.”  
“I know,” Raph said, sighing. His neglected cock retreated into its pouch and he scowled. “It’s gonna be so damn hard ta wait, but I’ll try. Should we stop kissin’ each other?”  
“No, we can have a code word if we get too frisky, like pizza.”  
Raph laughed. “Yer adorable, Ems. I love it and I can’t wait until we’re bonded. We’d better get home, before old Fearless starts ta panic.”  
Suddenly, the couple heard what sounded like leaves rustling. Startled, Raph said, “Did ya hear that, Ems?”  
“Probably just the wind, Raph.”  
“Yeah, could be. Let’s go.”

“Not so fast, reptile,” Shredder said, leaping out of the bushes, flanked by goons Raph had never seen before. “Can head,” Raph snarled, baring his teeth and withdrawing his sai. “What the fuck are ya doin’ here?”  
“Could say the same about you, reptile. I was looking for something in the park. Who’s this pretty lady?”  
“Leave her alone!”  
“Oh, she can’t be your girlfriend, can she? Miss, you have no taste! Wait. I recognize you. You’re Mark Cordingley’s daughter, young Emily. I last saw you when you were two. Being a villain doesn’t leave me much time for being a godfather.”

“You knew my dad?” Emily said in amazement.  
“Knew him?” Shredder said. “He was my best friend, business partner and I’m your godfather. You may call me Uncle Saki. I know all about your heritage, Princess Emily.”  
“What? I’m no princess. I’m just an ordinary girl!”  
“You’re not and you have an extraordinary talent that will aid me. You’re coming with me.”

“Leave her alone, Shredder,” Raph growled.  
Shredder nodded at his goons and all three tossed smoke bombs; making Raph cough and unable to see anything. When the smoke had cleared, the villains and Emily were gone. How can she be a princess, Raph thought, donning his jacket, climbing onto his bike and speeding home? And what does tin can want with her? I gotta get back fast and grab the guys. We need ta rescue Emily. I’m not gonna lose her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Raph and his bros find Emily?


	19. Emily's transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily gets the shock of her life when she undergoes a transformation.

Inside Shredder’s secret hangout, a tied-up Emily said, “What do you want with me?”  
“What were you doing with that creature?” Shredder demanded.  
“My business.”  
“Is he your boyfriend? Which of those irritating reptiles is he?”  
“None of your business. What do you want with me and how did you know my dad?”  
“Mark was my friend and business partner. We met a few years before your birth through a business deal that later fell through. He was a great guy and I’ll miss him.”  
“You said that I’m a princess. How’s that possible?”  
“I guess your dad never mentioned that he was a king on the planet Gorg. Many moons ago, he lived there and came to earth on a holiday. That was when he met your mom and he loved her so much, he decided to live on earth permanently. He took on the identity of Mark Cordingley and found work. Everything was good, until the evil warlord, Mandrake, found him and killed him and Vivien. I suspect he sent people to kill your sister and her family.”  
“But what did my dad to get himself killed? He was just an accountant.”  
“No, no. Many years ago, Mark, whose real name was King Pong, double-crossed Mandrake and they were at loggerheads ever since. I don’t know exactly what happened, because Mark never told me. Maybe it had something to do with money.”  
“Wouldn’t shock me. All he cared about was money and he certainly never loved me.”  
“Anyway, you’re royalty and your planet is rich in gold. You have a unique power; the ability to turn things into gold with a touch of your finger. Did you know that?”  
“No.”  
“Maybe your powers haven’t come into effect yet, but they will. Mark told me that it’ll happen when you’re eighteen and then you’ll transform into your real self.”  
“My real self? I am my real self!”  
“No, you’re not. Never mind. You’ll soon find out.”  
“What are you going to do with me?”  
“Nothing evil, my child. I promised Mark that if anything ever happened to you, I’d take care of you. And I’ll do that. Together, we’ll rule Gorg and take over the world.”  
“I’ll never help you!”  
“Oh, yes, you will, but I promise you that I’ll be a good husband and father to our babies.”  
“I won’t marry you!”  
Shredder laughed and said, “You clearly know those disgusting reptiles and if you don’t consent, I’ll flush them out of the damn sewers and annihilate them. You have ten hours to think it over, Emily. I’m going to get something to eat.”

Left alone, Emily tried not to cry and thought, Raph, please find me. Please.

Arriving home, Raph had woken up Leo, got hold of Don and Mikey and they were in Don’s lab. Don was seated at his desk and typing away at his PC, trying to locate Emily, while Raph was pacing. “Sit down, Raph,” Leo said. “You’ll wear a hole in the floor.”  
“Shut up, Leo. I’m worried ‘bout my girl.”  
“We all are, but pacing isn’t going to help...” Leo’s words were cut off as a stool Raph had tossed at him, narrowly missed him. 

“Chill, bro,” Mikey said. “I know you’re upset, but lashing out isn’t going to find her, Raph.”  
“Neither is Don typin’ on that heap of junk,” Raph snapped. “He’s been at it for…”

“Attention, you miserable reptiles,” Shredder announced, appearing on Don’s screen.  
“Chrome dome,” Raph hissed. “I’m gonna snap yer neck if ya’ve hurt her!”  
“On the contrary, Miss Emily’s fine, Raphael. I didn’t recognize you without your bandanna and I suppose you’re wondering how I tapped into your laptop.”  
“Tell us where Emily is,” Raph demanded.  
“Always so impatient, Raphael,” Shredder said. “I just simply hacked in. That’s all. Donatello will figure out how.”  
“EMILY!”  
“Is she your girlfriend, Raphael? Poor girl has no taste if she’s dating a repulsive freak like you. Personally, I always thought Leonardo was the best looking.”

“Cut the insults,” Leo said, placing a hand on a growling Raph’s shoulder. “And tell us where the girl is now, Shredder.”  
“As you command, oh fearless leader? Isn’t that what your hot head brother calls you? See. I pay attention.”

“Now,” Don demanded. “Stop toying with us and give us a location, tin can.”  
“Ten, Orchard Avenue. Sayonara, reptiles,” Shredder said, and clicked off.

“Let’s go,” Leo said. “Shit. Where’s Raph?” he added, when he saw no trace of his hot headed brother. “He must have snuck out,” Mikey said. “Raph, wait for us!”

“Too late,” Don said, as the shell cycle roared to life and they heard it speeding off into the distance. “He’s gone. Hurry, guys. We need to go after him.”

The brothers piled into the van; Leo at the wheel ,and they set off in hot pursuit of Raph, who was putting pedal to the medal and weaving in and out of traffic.

“There he is,” Don yelled. “Over there. Drive faster, Leo.” The traffic light went red and Leo reluctantly stopped. “Can’t. Red light. Damn it. Look at Raph. He’s not even stopping. I’m worried he’s going to get himself killed. Fuck it. Move to green already! Why is it so damn busy at night?”  
“People are on their way home for spring break.”

Raph hadn’t stopped for the red light and he narrowly avoided an oncoming delivery van, as he navigated his way through the traffic. A few minutes later, Raph pulled up outside his destination and cautiously went inside to the dark warehouse. “Emily,” Raph whispered. “I’m here.”  
“Leave, Raph. It’s a trap.”  
Raph’s eyes adjusted to the dark and he saw his girlfriend bound to a chair. “I know, angel,” he said, going over to her and cutting her binds. “I know the risks, but I ain’t gonna leave ya.”

"Well, well,” Shredder boomed, appearing from behind a crate, and flanked by goons Raph had never seen before. “Good of you to join us, Raphael.”  
Raph pulled Emily close to him and wrapped an arm around her. “Fuck off, chrome dome,” he hissed.  
“Always so uncouth, Raphael. Did Splinter not teach you any manners? Drop your weapons. You’re outnumbered. Look up.”  
Raph glanced up and in that split second, Shredder grabbed Emily. “Fooled you,” Shredder said, and chuckled. “Drop your weapons, Raphael, or she dies.”

“Don’t listen to him, Raph,” Emily said. “Don’t. He’ll kill you.”  
“I don’t care what happens ta me, as long as yer safe,” Raph said, and dropped his sai. “Ya win, tin can.”

“Kick them over to me, Raphael,” Shredder demanded. “And kneel before your master.” Raph kicked the weapons over to Shredder and dropped to his knees. Shredder held onto a struggling Emily, as he gripped his sword’s hilt and placed it at Raph’s neck.

“No,” Emily said, letting out a blood-curdling scream. “Don’t kill him. I’ll marry you. Let him go.”  
“I love ya, Emily,” Raph said, trying to be brave. “I’ll always be with ya even if it’s just in spirit.”

“How touching,” Shredder said scornfully. “Someone’s been watching too many romcoms.”

Meanwhile the others had pulled up outside of the warehouse. “There’s Raph’s bike, dudes,” Mikey said. “And I hear raised voices and was that a scream?”  
“Sounded like Emily,” Leo said. “Mikey, do you have the smoke bombs?”  
“Right here, dude.”  
“Great. Let’s go!”

“Turtle power!” the guys yelled, as they entered the warehouse. 

“Go green machine!” Don shouted.

“You despicable reptiles,” Shredder yelled, looking at the newcomers and taking his eyes off of Raph. In that split second, Raph kicked out at him, grabbed Emily and his weapons and joined his brothers. Shaking with rage, Shredder snarled, “You think you’ve won, reptiles? I have news…” Shredder’s words were cut off, as Mikey hurled smoke bombs at him, making his eyes water and unable to see anything. When the smoke had cleared, there was no trace of the brothers.

Raph sped down the highway on his bike, Emily behind him, her arms around his waist. “Ya okay back there, Ems?” Raph asked.  
“I’m all right, Raph. Are you okay?”  
“Yeah. We’ll be home soon, princess. I’m sorry our date was ruined and if I hadn’t taken ya out, none of this would have happened.”  
“You didn’t know that maniac was there, Raph. Please don’t blame yourself. All that matters is that everyone’s safe.”

Raph, Emily, and the others all arrived home at the same time. Don brewed coffee and they sat in the lounge, discussing the evening’s events. Emily sat on Raph’s lap, snuggled against his plastron, enjoying the closeness and savoring his manly smell. I nearly lost him, she thought, blinking back tears. I’d die if I did. I love him so much. I never thought I could love anyone this much. Raph had his arms wrapped around her and was gently rubbing her back.

“You know what this means, Raphael?” Leo said. “Emily can’t go topside at all. He’s looking for her and he won’t rest until he’s found her. As for the mission to stop the zombie plot, we’re probably too late. And do you know why? Because we haven’t been working as a team. Some of us care more about getting laid than saving the world.”

Mikey colored and said, “I suppose you mean me and Don, Leo.”  
“Absolutely. We need to work as a team. Starting now.”

“No, need, Leo,” Don said.  
“Why?”  
“Well, I read a report stating that several warehouses containing those takara plants were mysteriously burned down, so we’re in the clear.  
“And you choose to tell me now, Don?” Leo demanded irately.  
“Slipped my mind. I’ve been so busy. Now that’s been sorted out, we’re going back to April. Call us if you need us.

When Don and Mikey had left, Leo said, “I’m going to turn in. Practice tomorrow at eight, Raph.”  
“Without Don and Mikey?”  
“Yes and no funny business, Raph. I don’t want babies on my watch. Night, Emily. I really am glad you’re okay.”

“Night, Leo,” Emily said. “Thank you for rescuing me. If you hadn’t come, we’d have been goners.”  
“Sure. I mean it, Raph. Bed.”

“Night, Fearless,” Raph said, as Leo left the room. “So what transformation do ya think Shredder meant, Ems?” Raph asked.  
“I don’t know, but I hope he’s wrong.”  
“I’d love ya anyway ya looked, angel. Yer beautiful ta me inside and out.”  
Emily blushed and said, “You flatter me, Raph.”  
“Just tellin’ the truth,” Raph said, and kissed her on the lips. “Let’s go ta bed, sweetheart. I wanna snuggle with ya.”

The couple went into Raph’s bedroom and he went into the bathroom to take a leak. Emily was about to get into bed, when she suddenly felt weird. “Something’s happening to me,” she shrieked, as a searing pain coursed through her body. “I feel so strange.”  
“Angel,” Raph said, rushing out of the bathroom to her side. “I’m here. Talk ta me.”  
Emily held her hands to her head and screamed in shock, as five fingers become three, five toes became two, her peachy skin turned green, complete with scales, and her chest flattened out into a convex shape. She’d also shrank from five foot five to five foot and she knew she had a shell and that her long blonde hair had also gone, leaving her as bald as a coot.

“I’m a female turtle,” Emily shouted, covering her face in her hands and starting to sob. “I’m hideous. This is my real self and I hate it. I don’t want to be like this!"  
Speechless, Raph could only stare at his girlfriend’s transformation. “See, you think so too, otherwise you’d have said something, Raph,” Emily yelled. Shoving him out of the way, she fled the room and headed for the lair’s exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Raph be able to stop her leaving?


	20. Body and soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph and Emily have their first time.

Raph recovered from his shock at Emily’s transformation, sprinted after her and tackled her to the ground a hundred metres from the lair. “Let me go, Raphael!” Emily yelled. “I want to leave. I’m ugly. You think so too, because you said nothing.”  
“No, no, yer wrong. I was shocked, like surprised, but I don’t think yer ugly, Ems. Yer beautiful. Stunning,” Raph said, gazing into her green eyes.  
“You’re just saying that.”  
“I’m not. Yer gorgeous, Ems, and I still want ya ta be my mate.”  
“Really?”  
Raph nodded. “Yeah. If ya still want me. I know it’s gonna take a while ta adjust ta yer new self, but I’ll help ya ta get through it.”  
“You’re so sweet, Raph.”  
“Only ta ya,” Raph said, helping her to her feet and pulling her in for a hug. “I’d adore ya no matter what ya looked like. So, what do ya say?”  
Emily pulled away and said, “Of course I want you, Raph. I’d be a moron to say no, but…”  
“No buts,” Raph said, and kissed her deeply. “I wanna be with ya. Yer so beautiful and perfect. I’m so turned on by ya. I don’t wanna wait. I can’t wait. I wanna claim ya now!”  
“But, Leo…”  
“Ya and I both know it’s sour grapes tellin’ me ta wait until I’m eighteen. He probably hopes ya will dump me, so he can have ya. I don’t wanna wait. I’m ready,” Raph said huskily, and dropped his tail down on display for her. “I wanna love ya, Ems, like ya deserve ta be loved. Let me.”

Turned on by her hunky boyfriend, Emily dropped her tail and Raph nodded in approval. “I like it,” he said. “Is that a yes, my angel?”  
“Hell, yes. I want you, Raph. How could anyone not want you?”

Raph scooped her up in his arms and kissed her. “Ta my-our secret place. We won’t be bugged there.”

Arriving at their secret place, Raph placed her gently on the bed and said, “This is gonna be so fantastic, Ems. Ya want anythin’ before we….?”  
“Just you, Raph,” Emily said, spreading her legs apart and looking at him tenderly. “All I want and need is you.”

Needing no further encouragement, Raph nipped, licked and sucked her neck and collarbone, marking her and making her shiver in delight. Then he planted kisses all the way down her plastron and ran his hands over her body, thumbing her cloaca and admiring her new form. A wet and needy Emily groaned in anticipation, reached up and stroked his slit until he dropped down with a loud churr, his semi-erect dick leaking precome and begging for attention. Emily smiled and said, “Take me Raph. Make me yours.” Raph positioned his turtlehood and slowly thrust inside of her cloaca, making Emily gasp. “Am I hurtin’ ya?” Raph asked, concern in his golden eyes.  
“No. I want this, Raph. I want you inside of me. I need you. Now. Don’t stop.”

Raph smiled and Emily’s heart flipped. I can’t believe this gorgeous creature wants me, she thought. He’s so beautiful and perfect and such a sweet guy. I’m so lucky to have him. Raph pulled out and thrust back in and soon formed a steady rhythm that had them both seeing stars. It wasn’t long before they climaxed; churring loudly, and Raph shooting his essence deep into Emily. Pulling out, Raph kissed her gently and said, “Thank ya, angel, for lettin’ me make love ta ya.”  
“Thank you. That was amazing,” Emily said, blinking back tears.  
“Did I hurt ya, angel? Yer cryin’.”  
“A little, but it’ll pass. It was just so beautiful. The whole experience. Being with you, Raph. I’ve never felt so loved before and so happy.”  
“The first of many times ahead,” Raph said, lying down and turning her face to meet his. “We have the rest of our lives ahead of us, Ems, and I’m gonna ensure that ya always feel loved and needed.”  
“Same here, Raph. You’re a dream come true. You know I always wanted to be a writer and maybe a criminologist.”  
“Ya could still do that if ya wanna change back. Don could try and find a cure ta change ya back.”

I hope she don’t want that, Raph thought. I don’t wanna lose her, but if she does, I won’t hold her back from achievin’ her dreams. It would be wrong of me.

“But then I wouldn’t have you, Raphael,” Emily said sadly.  
“I would never hold ya back from yer dreams. It would be selfish of me and more than anythin’ I want ya ta be happy, even if yer dreams don’t include me. If ya wanted ta go back ta the human world, I’d be sad, but I’d let ya go.”  
“I don’t want to go back, Raph. I want to be with you.”  
“But yer dreams…”  
“Raph, I’ve always wanted those things, but my greatest dream was to find my soul mate and have a family. I’ve found my soul mate-you and nothing else matters. I don’t want those things anymore.”  
“Ya sure? What if ya hate me in the future, because ya chose ta be with me and ya think I held ya back from yer goals?”  
“I would never think that. Meeting you has been the best experience of my life and I want to be with you forever.”  
“What ‘bout changin’ back?”  
Emily shook her head. “No. I want to stay like this. Being a girl turtle was a shock at first, but it has its advantages.”  
“Like?”  
“Our babies will be turtles and not hybrids and also I can handle your cock. It would be tough for a human girl to deal with it, given your size, and probably hurt her.”  
Raph grinned. “Yer really gonna stay with me?”  
“I am. I’ll never leave you, Raph.”  
“Same here, angel. Ya just made me the happiest turtle on earth. Thank ya for bein’ with me and lettin’ me love ya.”  
“Thank you for being you. You’re amazing, Raph. So perfect and tender. After my rotten luck with guys, I’d given up hope on finding someone decent. Someone I’d be proud to call my boyfriend.”  
“Mate,” Raph corrected. “We’re turtles. Boyfriends, girlfriends and marriage are human terms. We’ll have a bondin' ceremony, like a weddin' with vows and so on, but we’re mates.”  
“Then I’m proud to call you my mate,” Emily said, staring adoringly into his golden eyes.  
“Same here, sweetheart,” Raph said, and kissed her on the lips. “Can ya handle another round?”  
“I think so, handsome. How many rounds can you go?”  
“At least another two tonight. I’m a mutant. We recover fast. Now yer a mutant, ya will too.”

Two rounds later, a loved-up Emily and Raph snuck into the lair and headed to his room. Crawling into bed, they snuggled close and, as Raph watched his sleeping mate, he thought, I lost my virginity tonight. Best experience ever and with the most amazin’ girl. Emily’s everythin’ I want in a mate and I’m gonna show her everyday just how much she means ta me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, oh. Leo's going to be furious.


	21. An empty lair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph and Leo have a showdown and Raph moves out.

The next morning, March 25, Raph woke at six and looked beside him. Emily was still fast asleep, a gentle smile on her face. I wonder what she’s thinkin’ bout, Raph thought. She’s so beautiful and I can’t believe she’s mine. As if sensing his gaze, Emily woke and looked at him. “Morning, sweetheart,” she said sleepily. “Did you sleep okay?”  
“Best sleep I ever had,” Raph said, nuzzling his face against hers. “And ya?”  
“Same here. Last night was so incredible, Raph. Best moment of my life.”  
“We’ll have more of those,” Raph said, taking her hand in his and kissing it. “The bondin' ceremony, babies. Lots of babies. I want a football team of them.”  
Emily laughed. “Slow down, tiger. It’s still early days.”  
“I know, but I want babies, Ems,” Raph said, and placed a hand on her flat plastron. “With ya.”  
“So do I, but we should wait a while, Raph. What if we don’t work out and hate the sight of one another? And then the poor kids will suffer. My parents fought every day and it was hell being in the middle of it. I don’t want that for any kids.”  
“We ain’t yer parents, okay? We’re different and I would NEVER treat ya the way yer dad treated yer mom. Not even if I was mad. Yer an angel and I’ll always treat ya with respect. I promise. I’d sooner lose my life than cause ya any pain, Emily. Ya don’t have ta worry.”  
“We didn’t use protection last night, Raph. Shit. So I could become gravid.”  
“Yeah, it could and if that happens, we’ll be good parents, Ems. Those babies will be so spoiled and loved and together we can overcome anythin’, so there’s no need ta be scared. I’m here and I’m always gonna be here with ya. Okay? I ain’t gonna run if there’s a baby and I’m gonna change diapers and all those other things some dads don’t do.”  
“Even if it’s a poopy diaper?”  
“Uh huh. Things are gonna be fine, Ems,” Raph said, and kissed her on the lips. “Want breakfast?”  
“You can’t cook! You might burn down the kitchen,” Emily said, trying not to laugh, a twinkle in her eyes.  
“I can make toast. Easy peasy. Unlike Leo. He always breaks the toaster when he tries.”  
“Toast’s good, Raph. I’d accept anything you make.”  
“Even burned?”  
“Yes. I’d scrape off the burned bits and eat the rest.”  
Raph grinned. “Coffee too?”  
“Please.”

Raph kissed her gently, went into the kitchen and set about making the toast and coffee. He whistled as he worked. “You’re in a good mood,” Leo said, as he entered the kitchen. “You never whistle, Raph, and you’re making toast? Since when? You usually have cereal. Is that for Emily?” Leo asked, narrowing his eyes. “Breakfast for two?”  
“She’s my mate, so yes. Not that it’s any of yer business, Leo,” Raph said, glaring at his big brother.  
“You got laid, didn’t you?” Leo demanded, sniffing the air. “I can smell her on you, Raph. You disobeyed me and had sex, didn’t you?”  
“So what if I did?” Raph said, crossing his arms. “Ain’t yer concern.”  
“I told you what I wanted you to do!” Leo screamed. “To stay pure until you were eighteen!”  
“That’s right. Ya told me and I didn’t do as ya said, Fearless. I made love ta my girl and it was fuckin’ amazin’. Ya should do it. Maybe ya will get the stick outta yer backside and lighten up!” Leo’s eyes blazed and he backhanded his brother so hard, Raph’s head spun.  
"You don't talk to me like that, Raphael. I’m your leader and I deserve respect.”  
Rubbing his smarting cheek, Raph hissed, “Ya ain’t mad I ain’t a virgin no more. Yer just mad that Emily and I mated, because ya wanted her ta yerself! She picked me and ya can’t stand it. Ya ain’t a leader. Yer a bigoted, control freak, selfish, stick-in-the mud and I ain’t takin’ no more shit from ya. We used ta be close, but bein’ leader changed ya and I don’t have ta take this. Me and my mate don’t deserve this...I’m leavin’ and I ain’t gonna come back!” Leo backhanded him again and Raph stumbled back against the wall, his temper rising. Resisting the urge to retaliate, Raph said furiously, “We’re leavin’, but ya will be sorry, Leonardo. The others are gone. All ya will have is yerself and a fuckin’ empty lair! So long, Fearless Leader!”

Raph stormed out of the room and went into his bedroom. “Ems, we gotta go,” he said. “Now.”  
“Why, Raph? Did something happen between you and Leo?”  
“Yeah. He knows we mated and he hit the roof and I can’t be here no more. Leo’s pissed and we just gotta leave.”  
“Where will we go, Raph? Think. Look at us. We can’t just go to a hotel and stay there.”  
“We’ll go to our secret place until we find somewhere else, okay? But I ain’t gonna stay here any longer. Yer with me?”  
“Of course I am, but don’t you think you should talk to Leo….”  
“Leo’s impossible ta reason with. He’s in love with ya and is mad we mated. Don’t ya get that? He’ll just try ta break us up. We need ta go. Now.”

Emily looked at him and said, “Okay, Raph. We’ll go now.”  
“Good.”  
“Shall I say goodbye to Leo?”  
“No. He don’t deserve a goodbye. Get a move on.”

The lovers left the lair, hands entwined and went to their secret place. They didn't see Leo, because he was in the dojo. “I’m sure Leo will calm down, Raph,” Emily said, sitting down on the bed.  
“I doubt it. He’s a stubborn ass. This is it, Ems. Just me and ya from here on out. No Donnie or Mikey either. But we’re gonna be fine, okay? I’ll look after ya and we’re gonna be happy.”  
“And if there’s a baby, Raph? We’ll need…”  
“No, we don’t need anyone, but us, Ems. We’ll make it on our own. I got some savings, so that'll tide us over for a bit. Then I’m gonna ask a mate of mine topside for help. He owes me one, so don’t worry ‘bout a thing. Ya trust me?”  
“Course I do.”  
“Then don’t worry,” Raph said, kissing her forehead. “Everythin’ is gonna be okay.”

Back at the lair, Leo took out his rage on Raph’s practice dummy, until his knuckles started to ache. I can’t believe Raphael disobeyed me, he thought furiously. I told him to wait, he said he would and he didn’t. How could he do that? Disobey me like that. And Emily? She said she’d wait too. The thought of them mating makes me sick to my stomach. Raph sleeping with my Emily hurts so much. I loved her first and Raph took her away from me. He never even liked her and made fun of her. He doesn’t love her. Emily will see that, right? Raph will leave her when he tires of her and when he does, I’ll be there to pick up the pieces. I pray there isn’t a baby, because I know Raph will be a terrible dad. He won’t be able to deal with the responsibility and will run away. He was never good with responsibilities and this won’t be any different. 

Leo made himself some tea, tried not to think about the empty lair, as he watched Space Heroes and thought, you’ll soon see, Emily, that Raph doesn’t love you and that you should be with me. I’d never let you down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, oh. Is Leo right about Raph?


	22. An embarrassed Leo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph and Emily go back to the lair and Leo is transfixed by her, making for a very embarrassing situation in the bathroom.

At five p.m., later that day, March 25, Raph said. “Ya hungry, Ems? I got all kinds of snacks and sodas.”  
“No,” Emily said sadly. “I’m not hungry, Raph.”  
“Why are ya sad? Because of yer parents?”  
“Finding our your life is a massive lie is a huge shock, but that’s not why, Raph. I’m sad, because your family’s divided and it’s all because of me. If I’d never gone to Casey’s place, he’d still be alive and your family would be whole.” Emily covered her face in her hands and started to sob.  
Raph wrapped his arms around her and said, “But then we’d never have met, angel. My life was meaningless until I met ya and I never thought I’d meet someone. All I did was train and fight bad guys, watch shit TV and just exist. Ya give me somethin’ ta live for everyday and I know it’s selfish ta say, but I’m real glad I met ya. I’m sorry ‘bout Casey and yer parents, but I sound like a jerk, don’t I?”  
“No,” Emily said, raising her head. “It must have been so lonely for you, Raph. Treated like an outcast. I was lucky. I had a few close friends, went to college, got to meet people, but all you had was down here.”  
“And my right hand,” Raph said, attempting to make her smile. When it didn’t, he said, “Sorry. That was crass. I suck at this whole feelings thing. Never been my strong suit, but I’m tryin’.”  
“Truthfully, Raph, I was lonely too and I never thought I’d meet anyone. Had pretty much given up and please don’t be hard on yourself. I know it’s tough to open up, let down the walls you’ve built. I was the same way, but it’s different with you. I feel safe and loved and wanted.”  
“Ya are,” Raph said, and nuzzled his face against hers.  
“We should go back to the lair, Raph. Leo’s alone…”  
“He did that ta himself with his shitty personality,” Raph huffed, crossing his arms.  
“Maybe, but he’s still your brother, Raph, and he needs you, especially now that Don and Mikey have left.”  
“No. Ya got a thing for lame-o-nardo, do ya?” Raph demanded. “Ya feel so sorry for him after all the shit he pulled when ya should be on my side.”  
“It’s not about sides, Raph. Grow up. Leo was an ass, but he’s still your brother and he needs you. We should go back.”  
“Ya don’t think I can take care of ya, do ya?”  
“No, I’m sure you could. Look, I lost my family, Raph. My entire family. Didn’t even get a chance to say goodbye. I don’t want you to lose yours and I know you love Leo and he loves you. That’s why he’s so bossy sometimes. He only wants the best for you. I used to be mad at my sister when she was like that, but then I saw the bigger picture and saw that she was only looking out for me.”  
Raph uncrossed his arms and said, “Fine, but are ya into Leo?”  
“No, Raphael. No one could ever measure up to you, my gorgeous, stubborn, passionate…”  
“Don’t forget sexy and that’s right,” Raph said, and smirked. “Fearless never could. We’ll go back, but I ain’t gonna take his crap either and I’m gonna tell him. But first,” Raph husked, looking at her through hooded eyes. “I wanna make love ta my girl. If ya can handle it.”  
“I can take whatever you dish out.”

Raph pushed her back onto the bed, spread her legs and nipped and sucked at her neck, shoulders, everywhere he could, covering her in bite marks. “Ya like that, angel?” Raph asked.  
“Yes, yes. More!” Emily moaned. Raph obliged and kissed and licked his way down her body, paying particular attention to her slit. He sucked and rubbed it and smiled, as the cartilage parted, ready for his turtlehood. He slid his cock inside and began to thrust in and out, his expression one of pure bliss. This is heaven, Raph thought. Makin’ love ta my girl. Hell, I love her so much. Didn’t think I could love anyone this much. “Faster,” Emily mumbled. “Yes, that’s it. Raph. Oh, Raph!” she yelled, as he thrust faster and deeper. “You’re amazing!”  
“I know!” Raph said, and let out a deep rumble, as he went over the edge. “I’m gonna cum. Ngh!”

Emily came before him and when he came, he emitted a loud churr, shot his seed deep inside of her, pulled out, pecked her lips and collapsed beside her. “I bet I was better than Fearless would ever be,” Raph bragged, turning her towards him, so that they faced one another “I doubt he’ll ever get laid, Ems.”  
“I’m sure he’ll meet a girl someday. Leo has some good qualities and would make a fine mate.”  
“Name some?”  
“He’s loyal, passionate, honest…”  
“Stubborn, annoyin’, bossy…”  
“Gosh, does that sound like anyone else we know?” Emily asked, a twinkle in her eyes.  
“Nope.”  
“You’re a lot like him, Raph.”  
“Am not!” Raph protested, and scowled.  
“But you’re far sexier and I love you. That won’t change.”  
“I suppose I can be a bit stubborn,” Raph conceded. Emily laughed and kissed him tenderly.

After another round, they went home, hands entwined. Leo was in the lounge, dozing, when they entered. Sensing a presence, he looked up and saw the couple. “Raphael, I thought you’d left and who is this?” Leo asked, looking Emily up and down and feeling extremely tight in his shell. Shit, she’s beautiful whoever she is, Leo thought. I wouldn’t mind being with her.  
“Ya don’t recognize my Emily?” Raph said.  
“Emily?” Leo said in shock. “But how? You were a human.”

“Long story, Leo,” Emily said. “I’ll tell you over dinner. What do you feel like? Pasta?”  
“Yeah, that’d be good, thanks,” Leo said, resisting the urge to drop down.  
“I’ll be in the kitchen. You two visit and be nice, Raph,” Emily said, and kissed Raph on the cheek.

“I’m always nice dollface,” Raph said. Leo’s ogling Emily hadn’t gone unnoticed. Raph crossed his arms and said, “She wanted ta come back, because we’re family and need one another, but ya get one thing straight, Leo. Family or not, I will hurt ya if ya make any advances towards her. She’s mine,” Raph growled, glaring daggers at his brother. “Mine. Do ya understand, Leo? Because this is yer first and only warnin’. Can ya smell pheromones? I bet ya can. She smells delicious, don’t she? Her sweet smell mixed with my musk,” Raph taunted. “We made love before we came home. I suggest ya go take a long, cool shower and get any ideas of her outta yer mind. Understood?”  
“I’m not going to do anything, Raph. I won’t have to, because your personality will ruin the relationship and she’ll come running to me. See you at dinner, little brother!”

Leo ran a hot shower, switched it to cool, as thoughts of Emily invaded his mind. His eyes hooded with lust and thoughts of ravaging her, Leo rubbed his slit until his cock popped free, semi erect, green and slick with precome. Leo pumped his cock vigorously and mumbled, “Emily. Oh, Emily!” He churred her name, as he climaxed, and sprayed his seed all over himself. He reached out for a towel on the rack and dried himself off. Then he placed the towel back on the rack and had another cool shower. God, I can’t get her out of my mind, he thought. How am I going to face her at dinner?

Leo didn’t hear the door jiggle and the bathroom door open. Raph stepped in, looking for his red towel. He’d lifted a couple weights while he waited for dinner to be ready. Sensing Leo was in the shower, because the water was running, Raph grabbed his towel and looked at the jizz on it in disgust. “Leo!” Raph shouted, banging on the shower door.   
“What is it, Raph?” Leo, asked, turning the water off and opening the shower door.  
“Did ya use my towel ta clean yerself off?”  
“Your towel?” Leo said, reddening. “I didn’t know.”  
“So ya used my towel ta rub yer jizz off and I bet ya fantasized ‘bout my girl.”  
“No… I’m sorry. I’ll wash the towel, Raph. I just grabbed the first towel. I wasn’t thinking about Emily. Honest.”  
“FORGET IT. Like I’d want it after ya used it. I’ll get another,” Raph said, and wrinkled his snout in disgust. “Emily said that dinner will be ready in five. Ya so much as look at her at dinner and I’ll pound ya. Got it?”  
“Y-yes, Raph.”

Leo watched Raph stalk out and slam the door. Then he sat down on the toilet, his head in his hands and thought, that so was damn embarrassing. I have it really bad and it’s going to get worse. I like Emily and I can’t help myself. I hope I can keep it together at dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol. Can Leo keep it together?


	23. Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don comes up with a way to stop the brothers' fighting that has Raph seeing red.

Dinner was very awkward for Leo. Raph glared at him the whole time and he tried his best not to drop down, as Emily’s pheromones hit his nostrils. Fuck, she’s so pretty, Leo thought, feeling embarrassingly tight in his shell. Fighting it, Leo said, “So you guys set a date for your bonding ceremony? But there’ll be no one to perform it now that Dad’s gone.”

“Gonna ask Vernon,” Raph said. “He owes me one after I babysat his obnoxious nephew last weekend and had ta endure hours of geek stuff. He’s more verbose and borin’ than Donnie.”  
“Poor kid had to endure you, you mean.”  
“Very funny, Leo. When do ya think we should have it, babe?” Raph asked, looking tenderly at Emily.

“Whenever Vernon can make it,” Emily said. “Oh, I’m so excited, Raph.”  
“Me too. I just hope someone won’t try ta spoil it,” Raph said, staring meaningfully at his brother.

“You always think the worst of me, Raph.”  
“Can ya blame me, Leo?" Raph said sarcastically.

Leo moved his feet and ended up touching another foot, which resulted in a swift kick to his shin, making him yelp. “Ya tryin’ ta play footsie with me now, Leo?” Raph hissed. “Ain’t cute and I can smell yer arousal from here. Knock it off.”

“Must you be so crass?” Leo said, hiding his face in his hands.  
“I’m the crass one?” Raph snarled. “Yer fantasizin’ bout my girl and ‘bout ta have a boner at the table. The fuckin’ kitchen table. And ya used my towel ta wipe yer jizz off in the bathroom. Yer the gross one, Leo. See, Ems. I told ya he acts high and mighty, but he’s just as horny as me.”

“Boys,” Emily said, blinking back tears. “Don’t fight. I’m not worth fighting over. You’re brothers and…”

“Fearless Leader has ta realize yer mine, Ems,” Raph growled.  
“She’s not a plaything, Raphael. You don’t own her,” Leo hissed. “She has thoughts and feelings and…”

“Whoa, who’s the foxy chick?” Mikey asked, entering the kitchen, followed by Don. “I’d like to bang her.”  
“Back off, Mikey,” Raph snarled, rising to his feet. “She’s mine.”

“All of you stop it,” Don snapped, looking at a trembling Emily. “She’s lost everyone close to her and the last thing she needs is a bunch of horny guys fighting over her. Totally distasteful. Emily, why don’t you go lie down for a while? I’ll talk to my brothers.”  
“She’s MY mate, Don,” Raph said angrily. “Not yers ta tell what ta do.”  
“Emily, go rest, okay? I’ll bring you some tea in a bit.”

Emily nodded and went to Raph’s room and threw herself on the bed in a flood of tears. The fighting had triggered back memories of her unhappy childhood. I love Raph, she thought. But I can’t live here with this fighting.

Don had forced his brothers to sit down at the table. “Why are ya even home, Donnie?” Raph asked, before Don could speak. “Ya and Mikey seemed happy fuckin’ April.”  
“I have some experiments to check, but Mikey and I also missed you guys. We realized we don’t want to live outside of the lair without you and truthfully, fucking April was fun, but that’s all it was. I can’t see it being long-term. This is our home and nothing will change it. I don’t like the way you guys were shouting and fighting over Emily, like she is a sex object. It’s disgusting.”

“Sorry, Don,” Leo said. “I can’t help it. I’ve never been attracted to someone like that before and Emily is just so wonderful. I liked her first and then Mr. Alpha here butted in. He didn’t even like her and mocked her.”

“Yeah, I did,” Raph admitted sheepishly. “But then I got ta know her and she’s terrific. Treated me like I was someone special. Never had that before. All my life I felt like I was garbage and she made me feel good and loved. I love her and I just want Leo ta back the fuck off, Donnie.”

“I liked her too, Donnie,” Mikey said. “And like you said, April was just fun. I’d like to get to know Emily better too. We’re brothers and we should share. Sensei instilled that in us.”

“What the fuck?” Raph said, his eyes wide in shock. “Ya want me ta share my mate? Fuck the hell off. I won’t!”

“We swore if we ever got a girl, we would, Raph,” Don said. “It’s the right thing to do and it would stop the fighting. I’m not likely to get a girl and neither are Leo and Mikey and you’d hate for us to be unhappy and sexually frustrated, Raphie. Besides, turtles aren’t monogamous. I also would like someone to cuddle and to talk to. Isn’t fair that only you can.”  
“She’s mine!” Raph growled, banging his fist hard on the table. “No.”  
“Don’t you think Emily should decide that? You aren’t her boss.”  
“Whoa. Ya tell us we’re bein’ jerks fightin’ and now ya come up with that shit? Yer the fuckin’ asshole, Donnie!” Raph yelled.

“Calm down, Raphael,” Leo said. “Don’s right. It’s not uncommon for turtles to share mates…”  
“Of course ya’d agree, because ya wanna stick yer cock in her!” Raph shouted.  
“No…I mean…I want to, but it’s more than that. I love her. She’s sweet and kind and it’d be more than a quick roll in the hay, which I can’t see it being otherwise for you! You’re a temperamental, selfish, immature shit, who’d be a lousy dad. At least the kids would stand a chance of a good life with me, Don and Mikey here too.”  
“Yeah, well, yer a fuckin’ prick, Leo, and I’ve had it bein’ nice. I’m gonna do the rest of the talkin’ with my fists.”  
“Figures, because you’re a violent jackass and Emily deserves better!”

Emily entered the kitchen, looked at the feuding brothers and said, “I’ve caused so much tension and I think it’s best I leave.”  
“No!” Raph said, jumping up and wrapping an arm around her waist. “Baby, don’t. I didn’t mean ta yell at Leo, but he made me so mad.”  
“Is that always how you’re going to act when there’s tension, Raph?” Emily asked, pulling away. “I grew up with fighting and I DON’T want that anymore and certainly not for any kids. They don’t deserve it.”  
“I can change and channel my anger. Don’t leave. Please,” Raph begged. “I love ya and it would crush me.”

“That’s why you also need someone, like me, whose calm, collected and laid back, Ems,” Leo said. “For all the times that Raph pisses you off, because he will.”  
“And you need someone, who can make you laugh,” Mikey chimed in.

“And someone who can discuss in depth topics, Ems,” Don said. “You’d have the calmness and caring that’s Leo, Raph’s passion, Mikey’s good-naturedness and sense of humor and my brains, so to speak. Added up, the perfect mate, don’t you think?”

Emily’s jaw dropped and then she fainted. Raph picked her up and said, “She’s out cold. What do we do, Donnie?”  
“Take her to the infirmary. Poor girl probably blacked out, because of all the stress. See, that’s why we should share her, so she won’t be as stressed.”

Raph carried Emily to the infirmary and placed her on the stretcher. Then he sat down and gripped her hand. “Baby," he whispered, tears running down his cheeks. “I’m sorry I shouted. It’s my fault ya were so tense and ya fainted. I swear if ya wake up, I’ll do whatever ya want. Even sharin’ ya if that’s what ya decide. I just want ya ta be okay. I love ya so much and I don’t wanna ever lose ya. Baby, please wake up. I love ya so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Emily agree to polyamory?


	24. Emily's choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily makes her decision and Raph has a show down with Mikey and Don.

Don entered the infirmary and said, “She’s still out, Raph?”  
“Yeah,” Raph said forlornly. “Is it really due ta stress?”  
“I think so, but I’ll run some tests.”  
“She had a fit when ya were gone. Think she has epilepsy. That’s also due ta stress, right, as well as because of diseases ta the brain?”  
“Yes, can be.”  
“Can epilepsy be cured?”  
“No. It’s managed, but can’t be cured, so she would have to be on it for life.”  
“If she has babies, would they be affected?”  
“They could inherit epilepsy, but if she becomes gravid, she’ll have to go off the pills. More than that, I don’t know, Raph. I’m not a neurologist. Look, we don’t know for sure she’s epileptic.”  
“I’m sure she is. I saw her have a seizure, Donnie, and she said she’d had encephalitis when she was a baby, which can cause epilepsy, so she has it. Ya will have ta find pills so we can treat it. I don’t want her ta have any more seizures. Got it?”

Emily woke, blinked her eyes and said, “Where am I?”  
“In the lab, baby,” Raph said, and stroked her face. “How ya feelin’? Do ya remember what happened and who we are?”  
“I fainted and you’re Raph and Don.”

“How many fingers am I holding up, Emily?” Don asked, holding up four.  
“Four.”  
“Okay. That’s good,” Don said, and shone a pen light into her eyes. “You appear fine. Raph said you’ve been having fits. How long?”  
“Off and on for a few years. The last one happened earlier. Raph thinks it’s due to the encephalitis I had when I was a kid.”  
“Could be. I’m not a neurologist, but it’s highly likely you’re epileptic. I’ll do some research to determine what pills you need. In the meantime, I want you to rest, okay?”  
“Yes, Don. Before I fainted, you guys were talking about polyamory.”  
“Uh huh. What are your views on it?”  
“I’ve never thought about having more than one partner,” Emily said, and blushed. “It’d be kind of weird.”

“Maybe initially, sweetheart,” Raph said. “But ya will have four guys dotin’ on ya and isn’t that somethin’ special? Ems, think of it like that.”  
“I don’t know. How do you feel about it, Raph? Be honest.”  
“I hate the idea of my bros fuckin’ ya, but I also know they’re not likely ta find mates and I want my bros ta be happy. They’d be good ta ya and treat ya like a queen. I know that. Just as long as I’m yer favorite mate and I get preferential treatment, I’ll suck it up.”

“That’s not the way it works, Raph,” Don said. “You may be her favorite mate, but you don’t get preferential treatment. We all share her equally! And do whatever Emily wants. It’s not about your needs. Only hers. That’s what this arrangement would be about. And if, at any time, anyone is unhappy, they can say so and we’ll immediately stop things. If there are kids, they’re not related. We’re not biologically related and it’ll be lovely to expand the clan. Raph knows he can’t give you all you need, Emily. And if you’re worried about jealousy, being left out and sexually frustrated, I have plans to fix it.”  
“What kinda plans?” Raph asked.

Don bent down and pressed his lips to Raph’s. “That.”  
“Gross,” Raph said, pulling away and spitting in disgust. “I ain’t gay, Donnie. Touch me again and I’ll pound ya.”  
“It’s not unusual in our natural environment for male turtles to have sex with other males and you’re sexy, Raph. I’d screw you.”  
“Ugh. If it were another male, and it will NEVER be, it wouldn’t be ya! Fuckin’ don’t touch me.”  
“Raph, you’ll think differently when you’re horny. And you’d look delicious writhing under me.”  
“Ain’t gonna happen. Did ya like that, Ems. Him kissin’ me?”

“How did it make you feel, Raph?” Emily asked.  
“Weird, like I was kissin’ my bro, which I was. Donnie, what the fuck were ya thinkin’?”  
“No, I don’t like you feeling awkward and uncomfortable, sweetheart.”  
“Well, I did. Don’t kiss me ever again, Donnie!”

“I got the memo, Raphael,” Don said. “Calm down!”   
“If I agree,” Emily said. “It would take time to adjust to things and Raph isn’t really keen, Don.”  
“Raph will adjust, won’t you, Raph? For your brothers to have some happiness? If you were unable to find a mate, Raph, we’d do this for you. We can see how things go, like I said. No pressure. You don’t like it, we’ll call it off.”  
“Raph?”

Leo entered the infirmary and said, “You’re awake, Ems. How are you feeling?”  
“I’m all right. Thanks, Leo.”  
“Good,” Leo said, and pressed a kiss to her cheek, earning him a scowl from Raph.

“There will be none of that, Raphael,” Don said. “We’re all entitled to kiss and touch Emily if she consents.”  
Raph crossed his arms, and muttered, “Whatever, Donnie. Fuckin’ stupid agreement we had and I’m the only one that’s gonna have a bondin’ ceremony with her.”

“Wrong, Raph,” Leo said. “We all get to have a bonding ceremony with her and will be her mates for life if things work out.”

“I’d like to sleep on it and talk to Raph, Leo, and Don,” Emily said. “You’ll have my decision tomorrow.”  
“I hope you say yes,” Leo said. “I love you, Ems, and I’d be good to you. So would Don and Mikey.”

When Leo and Don had left, Emily said, “Could you accept me being with them, Raph?”  
“Like I said, it ain’t what I want that counts. Ya wanna fuck them, ya can and I’ll… I’ll just go work on my bike or somethin’ when it happens.”  
“You don’t like the idea.”  
“What guy would like his mate sleepin’ with another guy? No one in his right mind, but if ya wanna, I’ll deal with it. As long as yer happy.”  
“No, Raph. That’s not what being in a relationship means. Both of our opinions matter. We should both be happy and comfortable with the idea. I don’t care about any silly arrangement you made years ago. I care how you feel. In here,” Emily said, and placed a hand on his heart. “Now without your brothers around, how do you feel about it?”  
“I fuckin’ hate it, okay? Makes me feel ill knowin’ that all three of my brothers will be pokin’ their cocks in ya, when the only one who should have that right is me.”  
“You have nothing to worry about, Raph.”  
“Oh, yeah? I’ll be seein’ them all smug when they’ve had ya, especially Fearless. He’ll be a bigger dick than usual and brag ‘bout it.”  
“No.”  
“Ya don’t know Fearless. He’ll throw it in my face.”  
“Hush, sweetheart,” Emily said, and squeezed his hand. “If I had to choose another mate, I’d choose Leo, because he’s kind and we get along, but I DON’T want another mate, Raph. I only want you.”  
“But what ‘bout my temper and I can’t give ya all ya need?”  
“Donnie says that, but I think you can and vice versa. I’ll help you with your anger, Raph, and we’ll get through whatever life throws at us, together.”  
“Ya sure ya only want me?”   
“I am, but try not to shout so much when you’re angry. It scares me.”  
“I’ll try, baby. Hell, I love ya, ya know that? Yer the best thing that ever happened ta me.”  
“And to me.”

Raph smiled, kissed her hand and said, “That makes me so happy, Ems.”  
“I’m glad. You deserve happiness, Raph, and I’ll do whatever I can to ensure you’re happy.”  
“Same here. Ya need ta rest.”  
“Yes, but can you stay with me?”  
“I’d do anythin’ ya asked, angel, so yeah,” Raph said, and kissed her on the lips.

Mikey was listening outside and he sighed sadly when he heard Emily tell Raph that she wasn’t going ahead with the arrangement. I won’t give up, Mikey thought. I will have her and I know how I can have her. I just need Raph out of the picture for a while. I’ll ask Donnie. He’ll help me.

Mikey slipped into Don’s lab and said, “Emily says no, Donnie. I heard her tell Raph.”  
“Oh. Pity.”  
“Is that all you can say? Donnie, this means we’ll be virgins for life. Do you want that?”  
“No, but what can we do?”  
“You have drugs, right? If Raph’s out of the way for a while, we can have Ems. Seduce her and shit.”  
“Mikey, you want us to drug our brother? That’s sooooooo….Clever.”  
“I thought so,” Mikey said smugly. “You could even have your way with Raph if you wanted and while you wait for Ems.”  
“All right. I’ll drug Raph’s hot chocolate. And Leo?”  
“If you don’t want Raph, drug them so that they’re horny and want each other. That’ll keep them busy for ages. You can do that, right?”  
“I can. Very clever, Mikey.”  
“And while they’re occupied, Ems will fall for us, Don.”

Leo was outside the lab, having come to ask Don a question, and he’d overheard the conversation. Drug us, he thought? How can they think of that? I better warn Raph.

Leo went into the infirmary and said, “Raph, don’t…”  
“Shh, she’s asleep, Leo. What’s up?”  
“Don and Mikey want to drug us, so that they can have Ems.”  
“I’m gonna fuckin’ smack them into next week,” Raph growled. “Come on Leo.”

Still growling, Raph burst into the lab, flanked by Leo. “Listen up, creeps,” he snarled at a shocked Mikey and Don. “Heard ya were gonna drug me and Leo. Why?”  
“Uh, you heard wrong!” Mikey stammered.  
“Did ya hear wrong, Leo?”

“No,” Leo said. “They said that, Raph. I believe the reason was to keep us horny and busy with each other, while they seduced Ems.”  
“Ya fuckin’ asswipes,” Raph hissed, his golden eyes blazing.

“Whoa. Calm down, Raphie,” Don said, holding up his hands in surrender. “We just…”  
“No excuses. Ya want Leo and I ta fuck, so that ya can fuck my girl? Ya would drug yer brothers just ta get laid? That’s fuckin’ sick and I thought better….I’d never have thought of doin’ that ta ya and neither would Leo. Ya should be ashamed of yerselves. Dad would be ashamed. I’m ashamed and so is Leo, and we’re also hurt that ya’d actually do that ta us, yer big brothers, who love ya and have always protected and loved ya.”

“I’m sorry, Raphie,” Mikey said. “I’m just jealous that you have a girl. I want one too and knowing I won’t, hurts.”  
“I’m sorry, guys,” Don said. “We were wrong. Please forgive us.”

“Get fucked,” Raph snapped. “I’m gonna go sit with my girl. That’s right. MY girl. Not yers, MINE. Even though Leo loves her, he’d never have thought ta drug me. That’s ‘cause Leo’s got honor. Ya don’t have any and it’ll take a long time before I’m willin’ ta forgive ya.”  
“Same here,” Leo said.  
“One last thing. If ya touch her in any way or try any of yer shit, family or not, I WILL hurt ya and ya will lose me as a brother. For good. Do ya fuckin’ hear me?” Raph yelled. “Emily’s only MINE and wants only ME, so back the fuck off.”

“Yes, Raph,” Mikey and Don said in unison.

“Good. Glad we’re on the same fuckin’ page,” Raph said furiously, and stalked out of the room, followed by Leo.

“Yeah, terrific plan, Mikey!” Don snapped. “Now our brothers are mad at us and we still don’t have Emily.”  
“Yeah, I know. I’m sorry, Donnie. It seemed a good idea at the time.”  
“Shut up and help me with my experiments.”  
“We could get Emily to break up with Raph. That would work.”  
“Mikey, I’m not getting involved in another of your schemes. We’re in enough shit.”  
“Yeah, maybe you’re right, bro, and I should stop plotting.”  
“Yes. We should be happy for Raph, Mikey, as much as it hurts and who knows, just maybe we’ll find someone one day?”

At midnight, Mikey went to bed and thought, as tears ran down his face. I didn’t mean to be a jerk. I just want to find someone who’ll love me, like Raph has. I hope he and Leo will forgive me. I couldn’t stand it if they never did.

Across town someone had watched their interactions on hidden cameras he’d remotely installed. Yes, he thought. You will all be mine soon and you won’t escape. I’m going to be mega rich!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is the mysterious guy that wants them?


	25. Morning fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph and Emily have hot morning sex and Don walks in on them.

Raph fell asleep sometime after midnight, his head on the stretcher and his hand still clutched by Emily. He woke up shortly after six a.m., on March 26 and stretched his stiff limbs. Emily felt him stir and said, “Morning, Raph.”  
“Hey, Ems,” Raph said, and bent down and kissed her on the lips. “How ya feelin’, angel?”  
“Much better. Did you get any sleep?”  
“Some. I’m okay, baby. Do ya want any coffee and breakfast? I can get ya some.”  
“That’d be great, Raph.”  
“I’ll be right back. Love ya.”  
“Love you too.”

XXXX

Raph headed to the kitchen, began brewing the coffee and got down his favorite cereal from the cupboard. He poured it into two bowels, added milk and poured the coffee after adding milk, into two cups. Then he placed everything on a tray and went to the bedroom.  
“Breakfast is served, Ems,” Raph said, setting the tray down on the dresser. “As ya know I’m a shitty cook, so I got cereal. Is that okay?”  
“It’s fine, sweetheart,” Emily said, sitting up. “Thank you.”  
There was silence, as Raph handed her bowl to her and they began to eat. “Ya sure ya only want me, Ems?”  
“I’m positive. You’re the only one I want and need.”  
“Leo’s wrong, ya know. I may be young, but I’d do my best ta be a good dad ta the babies if there are any and I’ll always love and protect ya.”  
“I know, Raph,” Emily said, smiling at him tenderly. “The babies will have you wrapped around their fingers.”  
“So ‘bout the princess thing. Ya gonna find out more ‘bout it?”  
Emily shook her head and said, “No. My life’s here with you. I still want to know who exactly murdered my parents, but I don’t want to leave you. Not now. Not ever.”  
Raph grinned and pressed his lips onto hers. She wrapped her arms around him and in the process spilled the cereal all over the blankets. Not caring, they continued to kiss heatedly, hands wandering down each other’s plastrons, moaning into each other’s touch. “Need ya, Emily,” Raph husked, nipping her collar bone and then tracing her jawline with his calloused fingers and making Emily shiver. “Ya think ya can handle a round?”  
“I feel much better, but we’d better clean up the cereal first.”

Raph pulled away, threw the blankets onto the floor, the cereal spilling everywhere and the bowls clattering, and said, “Cereal sorted.”  
Emily giggled and said, “You’re incorrigible.”  
“I know, but ya love me anyway. Me and all my flaws.”  
“I do and I always will.”

Raph climbed onto the bed, pushed Emily down, kneed her legs apart and positioned himself between them. Looking down at her lovingly, he whispered, “Yer so gorgeous, Ems. I love ya so much and I always will.”  
“Love you too, Raph,” she said, reaching up and stroking his face.  
Raph bent down, kissing her deeply and inhaling her unique feminine scent. “Ya smell like jasmine, ya know that, Ems?” he said. “I feel so tight,” he added, dropping down with a loud churr. His thick and curved cock pressed up against Emily and she moaned in anticipation. Raph rubbed her slit until the soft cartilage between her legs parted. Then he licked it and grinned. “I’m gonna pound ya good.” Raph slowly thrust inside of her and said,“That okay, babe?”  
Emily nodded and said, “Make me yours again, Raph, and growl. I love it when you growl.”

Needing no further encouragement, Raph began to thrust faster and harder inside of her, growling, as he did so. Emily wrapped her legs around him, enabling him to go deeper. The two of them rocked together, churring loudly, their lovemaking soon reaching a crescendo. Emily was the first to climax and yelled, “I love you, Raph. Oh, oh. Raph!”  
“Ya like my thick cock, fillin’ ya with up my seed, don’t ya, babe? Yer gonna have my babies.”  
“Yes, yes. Love your big cock. Feels so good inside of me. Want to have your babies.”  
“Love ya too,” Raph said, as a deep rumble rose up in his throat and he finally climaxed, sending his essence deep into Emily. Then pulling out, he pecked a kiss on her lips and said, “Nothin’ like mornin’ sex. Thank ya, babe.”

“I wouldn’t know,” Don said dryly, his arms crossed and a stern expression on his face, as he gazed at the amorous mates.  
“How long ya been standin’ there, Donnie, ya voyeur?” Raph snapped, picking up a blanket and draping it over a mortified Emily, who was studying her hands.  
“Emily’s supposed to be resting, Raphael, and the door wasn’t closed. I could hear you in the kitchen!”

“I’m fine, Don, Emily said, “Feeling much better. Honest.”  
“You should be resting, Emily. Raph knows that.”

“Ya don’t leave now, I’m gonna pound ya, Donnie,” Raph growled. “Emily’s fine.”  
“I’ll come back later, Emily. If you need anything, call me.”  
“She won’t, because she has me,” Raph said furiously. “Fuck off, Donnie.”

When Don had left and Raph had locked the door, Emily said, “Don’t you think you were rude to him, Raph?”  
“Hell no,” Raph snorted. “He walked in on us and I’m rude? Fuck that. He was rude. Should have stayed away, fuckin’ voyeur. I’m still horny. Up for another fuck?”  
“You have such a way with words,” Emily said, and giggled. “So untactful.”  
“I know, right? But I’m better with actions and ya know ya love it when I talk dirty.”  
Raph pounced on her, nipping and licking her neck, leaving large red marks. “Yer mine only, Ems,” he said, and sucked on her neck, making her moan. “For all eternity.”  
“Yours,” Emily said breathlessly, parting her legs and gazing at him affectionately.  
Raph smiled, lined up his cock at her entrance and plunged inside, soon forming a steady rhythm that had their churring reverberating off of the sewer walls. Emily wrapped her legs around his waist, so he could go in deeper and raked her nails down his thighs, her eyes closed in bliss. “I love you,” she moaned. “So much, Raph.”  
“Love ya too,” Raph said, letting out a deep rumble and thrusting faster, loving how he was drawing out moans from his mate. “I’m yers too,” he growled. “Only yers.”  
This is heaven, Raph thought. And I’m so lucky ta have it. I ain’t gonna do anythin’ ta fuck it up.

Listening to the lovesick turtles was too much for Don and he went into his lab and locked the door. Then he rubbed at his slit until his olive green and leaking precome cock dropped down. Don closed his eyes and began stroking himself, whispering Emily’s name, as he climaxed and sprayed his seed all over himself and his plastron. “Maybe Mikey’s right,” Don said. “I should do what he suggested. “It’s the only way we’re going to get any action besides our right hands and it’s not fair that Raph has all the fun.”  
Don cleaned himself with a towel, left the lab and went to Mikey’s room. “Been thinking about what you said, Mikey,” Don said. “I know it’s not right, but we need them. Only way we’ll get some action. We can tell Leo we’ll go on patrol and break into that wacko, Jackson Flannigan’s place. He’ll have the drugs we need to keep Leo and Raph occupied. It’ll be a cinch.”  
“I’m with you, bro,” Mikey said, and high fived his brother.

XXX

“That’s where you’re wrong, Donatello,” Jackson Flannigan said, as he watched the turtles on his monitor. “Tonight, you’ll all be locked up in cages and will be at my mercy. Enjoy the final hours of your freedom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is the mysterious Jackson Flannigan?


	26. Jackson Flannigan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson Flannigan uses the Turtles' weakness, pizza, to kidnap them.

Jackson Flannigan, a world-renowned reptile specialist, gazed at the large glass enclosure that he’d built specially for the four brothers, who’d been snared by him before, but had escaped. Not this time, Flannigan resolved. This time is forever. The enclosure had a large pool in which they could bathe, heating lamps, rocks to bask on, grass and was fitting for their species. They would be fed organic fruit and vegetables and chicken and fish, but no junk food. He wanted his specimens healthy. In the corner of the enclosure was an exercise bike, weights and various other gym equipment, so the brothers could stay fit. He’d also managed to fit two huge beds into the enclosure complete with bed linen. The turtles would feel like they were at home, except they weren’t and there would be no privacy either. Flannigan intended to show off his quarry to the world and he knew he’d make a fortune. People would line up to see them. As for reproduction, Flannigan had planned on performing operations on the brothers to make that possible, but the fact that there was now a female was even better. Flannigan gleefully rubbed his hands at the thought of baby turtles. The public would also pay handsomely to see them. Maybe even touch them too. One female for four males would lead to fighting, because turtles were territorial, but he had a plan for that too. One that the most alpha, Raphael, would definitely not appreciate. 

Flannigan printed four pieces of paper, hopped into his car and drove to the nearest sewer grate, dropping the pieces of paper down it. Then he drove to his friend’s house and said, “Tonight five very special customers wearing trench coats and fedoras will be at your pizzeria. The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I want you to tell them that you have a table in the back for them and I want you to lace their pizza with this,” Flannigan said, handing a vial to his friend. “Then drag them outside to my van where my men and I’ll be waiting from eight p.m. Those creatures only go out after dark.”  
“Will do. Can I come and test them out sometime?”  
“Yes. See you later,” Flannigan said. He left the house, got into his car and drove home, excited that he’d soon have his enemies under his control.

XXX

The day was uneventful for the turtles. Raph and Emily spent the majority of the day in Raph’s room talking and making love. Leo meditated and tried not to think about Emily, while Mikey played video games and Don worked on something he hoped would get him some time with Emily. At 7:30 p.m., the brothers and Emily were in the lounge watching a movie when Mikey said, “I’m going for a walk. Anyone want to join me?”  
“No,” his three brothers said in unison.

"Emily?" Mikey asked hopefully.  
"I could use a walk,” Emily said and stood up.

“On second thought,” Raph said quickly, not wanting Mikey to have any alone time with HIS girl. “I’d love a walk. Could use the exercise.”  
“I’ll say,” Mikey said, poking Raph in his plastron. “You’ve put on a few pounds, dude.”  
“I have not,” Raph growled, leaping to his feet and clenching his fists, his golden eyes blazing. “Wanna say that again, Mikey? I dare ya.”

“Cool down, Raph,” Leo said. “Mikey was just yanking your chain. I’ll come as well and from tomorrow we’ll get back to our training. No more goofing off.”  
“Whatever ya say, Fearless leader,” Raph said, grabbing Emily’s hand. “We’ll walk and then come back home and I’ll give ya dessert, Ems,” Raph added and winked.

“Ew,” Mikey said, wrinkling his snout in disgust. “Raphie juice. Bet it’s nasty.”  
“Emily LOVES it,” Raph snapped. “Don’t ya, babe? Ya certainly get enough of it.” His girlfriend blushed and studied the floor. “She’s shy,” Raph said. “But she does love it and my cock too. It’s huge. Bigger than all of yers.”

“Raph, enough,” Leo said. “No one wants to…”

“How about we show our cocks and see who is the biggest?” Mikey said. “Leo, you’re up first.”  
“Guys…”Emily began.

“I don’t think so,” Leo stammered, his cheeks flushed.  
“Leo’s chicken, because he knows he’s the smallest,” Raph said, and chuckled. “It’s okay, Fearless. Not everyone can be as well-endowed as me.”  
“God, you and your ego!” Leo hissed, rubbing his slit. “I’ll show you I’m not small.” Leo kept rubbing and soon dropped down with a loud churr. Then he rubbed his dick until he stood proud and erect.  
“Yer right,” Raph said, staring at his forest green dick. “Yer a big boy. I’d say nine and a half inches. Emily, can ya get a ruler?”

"Raph, seriously?" Emily asked.  
“Yeah.”

Emily rolled her eyes, got a ruler and measured Leo. “Nine and a half,” she said.

“Me next,” Don said, rubbing his slit and dropping down with a loud churr. He stroked his cock until he was erect and Emily measured him.  
“Don’s nine inches,” Emily said. “You, Raph.”

Raph rubbed his slit until he also dropped down with a loud growl. He kept rubbing his dick until it was erect and said, “Measure me.”  
“Ten inches,” Emily said.  
“Told ya. Come on, Mikey. Think yer bigger than me?”

Mikey rubbed his slit and it wasn’t long before he dropped down. Closing his eyes, he stroked his cock until he was erect and said, “So what am I?”  
“Eight inches,” Emily said, measuring him.

“Only eight!” Raph said with a guffaw at Mikey’s crestfallen look. “Yer tiny. Even Leo and Donnie are bigger than ya! Told ya I was the biggest. Who’s the moron now, huh?”  
“Screw you, Raph,” Mikey said, tears in his eyes.  
“No thanks. I’ll pass,” Raph said, flinging an arm around Emily. “I ain’t gay and even if I were, ain’t ya I’d lust after.”

"You wouldn't go for me either, Raph, ”Don said. “Which leaves Leo. Do you like him?”  
“I AIN’T GAY!” Raph roared. “It was a damn hypothetical scenario, Donnie!”

“Let’s just go for the damn walk,” Leo said calmly, trying to keep the peace. “And then go out for dinner. My treat. Raph’s sorry, Mikey, so stop the tears.”  
“Think it’s safe for Ems ta be out there, Leo?” Raph asked.  
“She has all of us, so I think she’ll be fine. Mikey, come on. Raph didn’t mean it, did you, Raph?”  
“I am the biggest!” Raph said.  
“Raphael!” Leo barked and scowled at his brother.  
“Mikey, I’m sorry I mocked ya, but ya shouldn’t have…”  
“There you go, Mikey,” Leo said, interrupting Raph. “Go get dressed, guys.”

Half an hour later, they were all dressed in trench coats and fedoras and heading towards the manhole that led to Vinnie’s, their favorite pizzeria, when Raph spotted what appeared to be advertisements. He picked them up and said, “Look here, guys. Coupons for that new pizza place, Melloncino’s. Why don’t we check it out? It says half price on pizza, pasta and cocktails.” He passed the pamphlets to his brothers and Leo said, “Looks good. We’ll go there, but no alcohol.”

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at Melloncino’s and were shown to a table in the back. “How nice. We get a special table of our own,” Mikey said excitedly. “This place is cool and the waitress is so hot. Her boobs were practically spilling out of her shirt ready for the Mikester to play with.”  
“Your order,” the waitress said, suddenly appearing, making Mikey look down at the table, fearful she’d heard him.

"Peroni," Raph said, earning a scowl from Leo. “No, scratch that,” Raph said quickly. “A chocolate milkshake.”  
“Me too,” Leo said.

“Same,” Emily said.

“Strawberry milkshake,” Don said.

“Bubble gum milkshake for me,” Mikey said.

“And to eat?” the waitress asked.  
Emily wanted a pancetta, mushroom and spinach pizza. Raph wanted a peanut butter, pepperoni, marshmallows and whipped cream pizza. Don went for a whipped cream, pickles, pineapple and sausage pizza. Leo opted for a sashimi pizza and Mikey decided to have a jellybeans, sausage, peanut butter and marshmallows pizza.  
“Gross,” Leo said, after they’d placed their orders. “How can you eat that stuff, guys?”  
“Says ya who ordered raw fish,” Raph retorted.  
“Yes, but it’ll be cooked. And yours is loaded with fat.”

“We’ll work it off, Leo,” Mikey said. “Try ours. I promise you won’t regret it.”  
“No, thanks.

“Don’t you find it strange that we’re the only ones in the restaurant?” Don asked. “Everyone’s just too nice as well. Usually they’re suspicious of our get-up. And…”  
“No,” his brothers said in unison.  
“It’ll fill up later, Donnie,” Raph said. “Relax.”  
Don tried to chill, but something felt off and he couldn’t help feeling that something bad was going to happen.

Their drinks arrived and they chattered happily until the pizzas arrived. They quickly tucked in and it wasn’t long before they all felt funny. “Feel sleepy,” Raph muttered. “Don’t know why.”  
“Me too,” his brothers and Emily said in unison, as their eyes slid closed and they fell asleep, their heads landing on their plates. Raph was also asleep and the waitress, who’d been watching them in the far corner, signalled to her boss, Flannigan’s friend, that the turtles were asleep.

The boss came over with several of his employees and they dragged the turtles out and loaded them into Flannigan’s waiting van.  
Flannigan, himself, was there. He handed his friend an envelope stuffed with cash and said, “Here’s a token of my appreciation. You’ll get more when these creatures start making me money.”  
“You’re welcome, Jackson. Call me when they’re settled in. I want to see them in their new environment.”  
“Will do. Later.”  
As Flannigan and his men sped towards his home, he thought, mission successful. Now to get my creatures secured in their new home. I do hope they’ll settle in. I’ve worked so hard to make it feel like home for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up will be the guys discovering their new home.


	27. Uke Raph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flannigan's plans are revealed more, as Raph experiences a living nightmare: Amorous Donnie and Mikey and he's their new toy.
> 
> Raph, Donnie and Mikey smut.

Once back at his place, Flannigan and his men took the passed out turtles to a large room, stripped them of their gear, weapons, and clothing and washed them. Flannigan wrote down which turtle was which, according to their skin and eye color, studied Emily and said, "Quite a beautiful female. I'm sure she will lay lots of eggs. Poor thing won't get much rest from these four, but who cares? I will soon be a wealthy man." He injected the four turtles and said, "This will make these beasts as horny as hell, so horny they'll even screw one another. The effects will last up to a month before I need to inject them again."

"But what if they fight?" Flannigan's assistant, Ben, said.

"Well, that will be fun to watch, but I've made the sapphire eyed turtle alpha and the other turtles although they'll be horny as hell, will obey him or will suffer the consequences. They'll all sleep with the female, but like I said with each other too. The female will be quite the slut and welcome them all."

"I don't think that'll work. The golden eyed turtle is alpha as all hell and…"

"Ah. I forgot to tell you that I've made the golden eyed turtle submissive. He'll get to sleep with the female too, but he'll be more than willing to spread his legs for the others. He was always the alpha one, so I will get a charge out of seeing him like that," Flannigan said, and cackled gleefully.

"What shall I do now?" Ben asked, thinking not for the first time that his boss was a crackpot. But the pay was good, so he never voiced that aloud.

"Take the golden eyed turtle, the male with the hazel eyes and the sea skinned and blue eyed turtle to the first vivarium and take the others to the bigger vivarium, the one they'll be sharing later tomorrow. They should all be waking up soon. The video cameras have been installed, so I can watch them on my monitors."

"Got it," Ben said and beckoned for his colleagues to assist him

XXX

Fifteen minutes later, Raph woke up, feeling groggy. "What the hell happened?" he said, gazing around and taking in his new surroundings. "Looks like some kind of glass enclosure and Mikey and Don are with me. Where the fuck are Ems and Leo?"

"Ah, so that's her name," Flannigan said into his speakers, which made Raph startle and look up at the ceiling.

"Who's there?" Raph demanded.

"Hello, Raphael. Welcome home. Remember me?" Flannigan said, switching on his side of the camera so that Raph could see him.

"Jefferson Hannigan, ya fuckin' wanker," Raph growled, raising his fists, his golden eyes flinty.

"It's Jackson Flannigan, reptile. Talk to you soon, Raphael. Please make yourself at home. Your stay is permanent."

"I'm gonna kill ya if I get my hands on ya. Let me out now!" Raph yelled, throwing himself against the safety glass.

Don rubbed his head and thought, I feel so strange. Need to fuck. Have to fuck now. He spied Raph, who was banging his shell against the safety glass and snarling in rage, got up and lunged at him.

A stunned Raph fell backwards and the two turtles rolled until Don was on top of Raph, pinning his arms behind his shell and an evil smile on his face. "You're perfect," Don said.

Raph was by nature a dominant and aggressive turtle, but to his immense surprise he felt the urge to be dominated by the turtle on top of him. They must have done somethin' ta me, Raph thought, as he parted his legs. I wouldn't do this otherwise and Donnie wouldn't… Raph's thoughts were cut off as Donnie nipped his shoulder hard, making Raph whimper. "Like that, Raph?" Don said.

"Y-yes. Make me yers, Donnie," Raph mewled.

"That's right," Don said, realizing that Raph was now compliant. "You're no longer alpha and I'm going to fuck you good, Raphael. Until you come screaming my name."

Don lined his cock up at Raph's entrance and thrust inside of him. Slowly at first and then relentlessly fucking his brother harder and faster, until both of them were churring loudly. Raph whined a bit at the savageness of Don's pounding and Don smacked him across the face to shut him up. The docile emerald skinned turtle fell silent and lay still, as Don continued to ravage his most intimate area. Raph's cock had dropped down in aching need, but it went neglected, as Don continued to fuck Raph, enjoying the feeling of Raph's inner walls clamping down on his own cock. It felt so good to dominate his hot tempered brother and have him writhing underneath him, helpless and whining. I love him like this, Don thought. Why am I so dominant and Raph submissive? Whoever kidnapped us must have done something to us. Will think about that later. Have to keep fucking and show Raph whose boss.

"Donnie, stop!" Raph moaned, as Don's thrusts became more brutal. "It hurts."

"Shut up," Don roared, smacking Raph across the face. "Lie still. I'll stop when I'm ready!"

A minute later, Raph came, spraying himself and his plastron and Don came a minute after that, shooting his seed deep inside of his brother. Pulling out, Don smirked and said, "Like that, Raphael?"

Raph rubbed his aching butt and said miserably, "Donnie, we gotta find a way outta here. I ain't submissive and ya ain't dominant. Flannigan has injected us with somethin' and Donnie, what the fuck are ya doin'?" Raph asked, as Don leapt at him again.

Don pinned Raph down and once again began to fuck him hard, making Raph cry out in pain. "Donnie, look, I…"

"Spread your legs for your alpha, Raph," Don ordered, his eyes hooded with lust. "Wrap them around me. There's a good boy. Do that."

Despite himself, Raph obeyed and Don thrust inside of him even deeper, pounding away and stabbing at Raph's prostate, eliciting a deep rumble from the emerald skinned turtle. As Raph was fucked, he thought, I think I know what Flannigan did. He made me submissive and Donnie dominant and while I don't feel horny all the time, Donnie does. It's all he can think of and I can't fight back, because I want him ta do it. We won't be able ta think of a way outta here if all we do is fuck. That's the bastard's plan. Fuck! Where the hell are Leo and Ems? I just hope Mikey was made a sub, because I need a break!

Don came a few minutes later, depositing his essence into Raph's ass. Cum leaked down Raph's thighs and Don looked at him and said, "You look beautiful like that, Raphael."

The old Raph would have hurled abuse at him for that, but the submissive Raph, despite himself, said, while rubbing his throbbing ass, "Thank ya, Donnie. Happy ta serve. What the hell, Raph thought? Did I really just say that. Man, I need ta get outta here fast and find the others. "Donnie, listen, we need ta talk."

Before Don could comment, Mikey who'd woken up, approached them, feeling randy. "Bros," he said and sniffing the air and sensing that Raph was now an omega, Mikey's face split into a grin. He pounced at Raph, pinning his arms behind his back, spread his legs apart and bit his shoulder hard, making Raph mewl. Mikey chuckled and said, "Who's the alpha now, Raphie? Not you. Spread those gorgeous legs wider, Raphie. That's it. Good boy. Donnie, do you mind this?"

"No. I've already had two rounds with him. He's not bad, but he'll get better. He'll be our fucktoy."

"That's right," Mikey purred, plunging his cock inside of a helpless Raph. "Your ass is ours now, Raphie. Now lie there and enjoy while I fuck you good."

Donnie doesn't seem ta care 'bout gettin' outta here, Raph thought, as Mikey began to thrust inside of him and hit his sweet spot. He and Mikey only care 'bout fuckin' and while it made me submissive, I still wanna get outta here, but I can't with these two always fuckin' me. Maybe Leo will think of somethin' wherever he is. "Mikey, stop. I can't anymore," Raph whined. "Donnie's already had me twice. Please. My ass hurts. Bro, please stop."

"Fucking shut up, Raph," Mikey snarled, and nipped his brother hard on the shoulder, asserting his dominance. Raph went still and prayed that Mikey would soon be done. He got his wish a few minutes later, when Mikey climaxed with a growl and filled his brother up with his sticky, white essence. Pulling out, Mikey said, "You have a fine ass, Raphie. I'll be sure to use you later. I just need a rest. You get some too and call me and Donnie your Masters. You are our omega."

"Yes, Master," Raph whispered, rubbing his tender ass.

"Good boy," Mikey said and patted Raph's head. "Get some sleep."

"What 'bout gettin' outta here, Master?"

"Go to sleep, Raphie. Yes, that's your name now. Raphie. Raphael is too manly for a mere fucktoy like you. Raphie or shall we call you Cumdump? I like that name better. Yes, Cumdump it is. Do you like your new name?"

Despite himself, Raph nodded and said, "Yes, Master."

"Good boy," Mikey said, going over to a patch of grass where Don lay fast asleep. Mikey closed his eyes and soon drifted off to sleep.

Raph sat up and rubbed his still aching ass, wincing at the pain. Fuckin' hurts sittin' down, he thought despondently and ain't nothin' I can do. If Leo doesn't find a way outta here, I'm Donnie and Mikey's toy for life and while I may be submissive while they're fuckin' me, because I can't stop it, it's not somethin' I really want. Tears ran down Raph's cheeks, as he thought, I want Emily and I wanna be outta here with her. Leo, bro, fight if they've done somethin' ta ya, and think of a way outta here. Please. My ass and I are countin' on ya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Leo find a way out?


	28. Leo, the Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo is the Alpha, has his first time and exerts his dominance. And Ben has a conversation with Raph that helps him see things in a new light.

Leo came to in his glass enclosure and, feeling groggy, he rubbed his head. What the hell happened? he thought. And where the shell am I? Is that Ems over there? Where are the others? Leo got up and made his way towards Emily, but then a strange sensation overcame him and he realized in horror what it was. I want to fuck. Need to fuck Emily, he thought. Make her mine and impregnate her.

Reaching Emily, who was slowly waking, he shifted her legs apart and lined his cock up at her entrance, ready to thrust inside. “Go for it, Leonardo,” a voice from above, said.

Leo looked up and saw a familiar face on the monitor. “Flannigan,” he muttered.

“Fuck her, Leonardo. Make her yours or I will kill your brothers,” Flannigan said. “Come along, Leonardo. Give in to your primal instinct. Rut and breed. That’s your purpose.”

“No, have to fight this,” Leo said, and grit his teeth.

“Very well. Be stubborn, you foolish boy. Then I have to do this.” He spoke in Gaelic to Ben, who went inside with two of his colleagues to Raph, Mikey and Don’s enclosure, subdued the brothers with tasers and placed shock collars around their necks.

“What are you doing?” Leo asked fearfully.

“If you don’t cooperate, I will press this remote on my desk and they will be shocked by an electric current, which is extremely painful. Do you want that, Leonardo? The choice is yours.”

“What do you want from me?”

“That’s easy. What I’ve always wanted. Babies. You can do it, Leonardo. From the tests I conducted on you last time, you’re virile and so are your brothers. You’re all young, healthy, perfect specimens.”

“Will you let us go?”

“No, Leonardo. But I can make your stay a pleasant one if you cooperate. You and your brothers and you’d hate to see any harm come to them, wouldn’t you?”

At the thought of his brothers being harmed, Leo felt sick to his stomach. No, I can’t let that happen, he thought. I have to do this. Leo squeezed his eyes shut and whispered, “I’m sorry, Ems, but I have no choice.”

Emily woke and the first thing she felt was something long and hard plunging into her cloaca. “Aggh!” she yelled and seeing Leo, she added, “What are you doing? Leo, I’m Raph’s. No!”

“What I have to. Lie still, Ems.”

Emily wanted to resist, but to her utter bewilderment, she found she couldn’t. Her body willed her to lie still, as Leo thrust inside of her and began pounding away, his eyes glazed with lust. “You’re so beautiful,” Leo growled, bending down and nipping her shoulder, making her whine. “Mine, mine, mine. No one else’s. Mine.”

“Good boy, Leonardo,” Flannigan praised. “That’s my good alpha. You’re quite the stud, Leonardo, and you will be king of your harem.”

“Yours,” Emily moaned. “Yours, Leo.”

“MINE!” Leo roared, biting her collarbone and eliciting a groan. “I am your alpha and you will obey me.”

Instinctively, Emily lifted her legs and spread them wider, allowing Leo greater access. The thrusts became more intense and faster and it wasn’t long before Leo and Emily came; Leo painting the inside of Emily with his white, sticky essence. He pulled out and said breathlessly, “Mine.”

“Excellent, job, Leonardo,” Flannigan said. “Your Master is very proud of you and what a huge cock you have. And you, my dear, are a born slut. Think how lucky you are to have such an alpha like Leonardo and three other males to service you when he’s tired. It will be quite interesting to watch how you adapt to your new environment and I’m sure you’ll fight, Leonardo. Brothers or not, you will see yourselves as rivals for her affection.”

Emily blushed and studied her hands, embarrassed.

Coming down from his lust-fuelled haze, Leo said, “What are you talking about? Where are my brothers? I want them now.”

“As you wish, Leonardo,” Flannigan said with a sadistic smile.

The door to Leo’s enclosure opened and Ben and two of his colleagues placed the others onto the ground and locked the enclosure as they left. “Bros,” Leo said, rushing to their side. But once again, a funny feeling came over him and he had the desire to fuck whoever was there. This time it happened to be Raph, who was waking up.

Emily saw Leo approach her mate and a shiver went down her spine, but Leo was the alpha now and she knew she could do nothing. He was powerful and would likely attack her if she tried to stop, so she closed her eyes and prayed it would soon be over.

Leo smacked Raph’s face and said, “Open your eyes, Raphael.”

Raph opened them and whined, as he saw his alpha brother hovering above him. “Leo, I don’t wanna. Leo, come on. I ain’t gay and neither are ya. Leo, fight the drug. LEO! Yer our only hope outta here. Leo, don’t touch me,” Raph wailed, as tears streamed down his cheeks. “Leo, my ass hurts. Please. Leo!”

“Mine,” Leo growled, sinking his teeth into Raph’s collarbone and making him shriek. “Mine. I’m the alpha here. You’re my omega, Raphael. Mine, mine, mine. Say it!”

“Leo…”

“Now, Raphael,” Leo shouted, slapping his brother across the face.

Raph winced and said, “Yers, Leo.”

“Fuck him, Leonardo,” Flannigan ordered. “Show him whose boss. He was always second-guessing you and quite the cocky shit. Show him you’re the boss, the alpha. He needs to learn.”

Leo roughly parted Raph’s legs with his knees and he looked up at Leo fearfully, knowing what was going to happen. Big, strong, Raphael was going to get screwed by his oldest brother. Growling, Leo thrust inside of his brother, making him cry out, but unable to fight back because of the damn drug. Instead, Raph lifted his legs and wrapped them around Leo’s waist, so he could go in deeper.

“You’re such a good slut, Raphael,” Flannigan said. “You were born to be one. Don’t feel so bad, Raphael. You should be happy you’re getting all the sex you want and from such a hunk like Leonardo. Isn’t he gorgeous? If I were a mutant turtle, I’d like him. Come on, Leonardo. You’re slowing down.”

Leo sped up and his thrusts became frantic and deeper, making Raph scream in pain, but his shrieks soon turned to groans of pleasure, as Leo stabbed at his prostate and his inner walls clamped down hard on Leo’s engorged cock. They rocked back and forth, with the pleasure intensifying, until Leo came, churring loudly and spraying the inside of his brother with hot jets of sticky come. Raph came a minute later, a deep rumble rolling up his throat, his own cock painting his plastron and the ground white. Leo pulled out and snarled, “Mine, omega. Don’t forget it. And she’s off limits. Go near her and you die. Do you understand?”

“Yeah,” Raph whimpered, rubbing his sore ass. “I understand, but Leo, this isn’t ya. This is the drug. Leo get outta that fog and talk ta me. Leo…”

“Raphael,” Flannigan said. “Your brothers are all affected by the drug and so are you. You’re obedient and all they want to do is fuck and so does she. Forced fucking and breeding is your life forever. Leonardo, I want you to kiss your brother.”

Now fully affected by the drug, Leo was also subservient to Flannigan and he grasped Raph’s face and kissed him on the lips, forcing his tongue inside of the hothead's mouth. Despite his disgust, Raph found himself kissing Leo back and Leo’s hands roamed down Raph’s body, settling it on Raph’s tail and tugging it. Raph broke the kiss and squawked, as Leo kept yanking his tail.

Mikey and Don woke up, but they knew that Leo was the alpha and they didn’t dare interfere, knowing he could kill them for doing so. Instead, they watched, as their once macho brother wailed like a baby, while Leo stroked his tail. “You always liked that, Raphie,” Leo said.

“Leo,” Raph said, feeling extremely tight in his shell. “Please stop.”

“Not until you drop down. I want to see your cock, Raphael. Come on. You’ve never been shy.” Leo kept caressing the tail and Raph let out a deep churr and dropped down his semi erect cock that was slick with precome. “That’s good, Raphael,” Leo cooed. “That’s nice, but I want to be inside of you again.” He dropped Raph’s tail and said, “Lie down.”

Raph obediently lay down and spread his legs, waiting for his alpha to do as he wished. While Leo took what he wanted, Flannigan watched on his monitor and cackled with glee. He was having a blast watching his enemies reduced to horny shits. He just wished their Sensei was there to enjoy the show. He’d be so proud of them, Flannigan thought snidely.

The door opened and Ben entered. “Boss,” he said. “They’re fucking as you wanted.”

“I’m pleased,” Flannigan said. “Go home, Ben. It’s been a long day and tomorrow will be even longer.”

Ben looked on the screen and saw Raph being violated. “Hasn’t that turtle had enough for today, boss?” he asked, feeling sick to his stomach at the scene.

“I say when it’s enough and this is only the beginning, Benjamin. You don’t question me,” Flannigan shouted, banging hand on the desk. “Unless you want another job and with the baby coming, you don’t want to be unemployed, do you?”

Ben gulped and said, “No, boss, but I have to ask. What are your plans with the turtles?”

“Forced breeding and Leonardo is king of the harem. He’ll screw all of them and all them will screw Raphael. It will be a one true fivesome, Benjamin. Raphael might even get some tail himself if he behaves.”

“Do you have a special vendetta against Raphael?”

“Not specifically. I just like seeing macho guys reduced to wimps and that’s what he is now. A shell of his former self and probably much nicer too. He was extremely obnoxious. Good night, Benjamin. I’m going to bed too,” Flannigan said, yawning and switching off the screens.

“I just want to make sure I’ve left enough food for them, boss, and then I’ll be off.”

“Very well. Night.”

XXX

Ben entered the enclosure and found Raph rubbing his ass and whining. The others were asleep. Raph snarled and bared his teeth when he saw him. “It’s okay, boy,” Ben said. “I’m not going to hurt you. I promise. Just relax,” Ben said and held out his hands in surrender. Then he sat down and said, “Are you okay?”

“Go away!”

“My name’s Ben and…”Raph turned his shell on him and Ben said with a sigh, “I’m sorry.”

“Yer sorry? My brothers raped me and yer sorry?” Raph hissed, turning around and glaring at the human, who flinched. “Do ya know what it’s like bein’ raped and yer powerless? That yer fuckin’ body won’t even let ya fight ta get away, because of a fuckin’ drug?”

“No, but I’m sure it was humiliating.”

“Not to mention that yer mate is now yer brother’s mate and ya can’t touch her or he’ll kill ya. Oh, and two of my brothers make me call them Master, like I’m their sex toy. Cumdump is my name now. Imagine that was ya. Would ya want that?”

“No,” Ben said and swallowed hard.

“Just because we’re different, people keep lockin’ us up and ya ain’t any better. Ya work with that nutter, don’t ya? I recognize ya from last time. Ben?”

“I work for not with and yes, that’s my name.”

Raphael shrugged and said, “Work with or for. Don’t matter. Still the same thing. Ya deal with that shitass every day of yer life and ya let him hurt innocents, like us. Yer just as bad.”

“I’ll ask him to go easy…”

“Go easy?” Raphael said with a harsh laugh. “Go easy? Psychos like that don’t go easy, Ben. He’s gonna go rougher on us, step up the ante. He always does. Ya have kids?”

“My girlfriend’s due in a few weeks.”

“Nice. Do you think she’d like what yer doin’?”

“I actually met her here. She is an assistant.”

“Wow,” Raph said sarcastically. “Yer such a nice couple. Hope yer kid don’t turn out heartless and sick like ya. How old are ya?”

“Twenty-one.”

“Wanna guess how old I am?”

“The same?”

“Fourteen. Gonna be fifteen in May. We’re all kids, so when ya go home tonight and ya get into bed, ya think ‘bout this. Innocent kids are bein’ violated, Ben, and yer helpin’ it happen.”

“I do care, Raphael. I came…”

“If ya cared, Ben, ya know what ya’d do? Ya’d grow a spine, tell someone ‘bout our predicament and get us outta here.”

“I can’t do that, Raphael. I need the money for the baby.”

“We may be different, but we got more humanity in our tails than ya have in yer entire body. Fuck off and ya better bring one of yer colleagues with ya next time. I bite.”

“That a warning, Raphael?”

“Fact,” Raph said, his golden eyes stony.

“See you tomorrow, Raphael, and if you try, you’ll be killed.”

“I ain’t afraid of death. Would be preferable than bein’ raped by my brothers, but I would miss my Emily. I love her so much, but ya wouldn’t understand that, would ya? Because ya think we’re so different and incapable of feelin’.”

Feeling unnerved, Ben got up and headed to the door. Raphael laughed and said, “Yeah. Keep runnin’, Ben, but there’s one thing ya can’t run from. God. Someday ya will meet him and yer sins will come back ta haunt ya. Startin’ with helpin’ that fucker. How many innocents have ya hurt besides us?”

“You believe in God, Raphael?”

“Definitely. Do ya?”

“I don’t know. How did you learn about Him?”

“I read, dipshit. I ain’t stupid,” Raph said angrily.

“No, you’re quite fascinating,” Ben said and studied him intently.

“I ain’t gay!” Raph said furiously. “So don’t get any ideas.”

“I would love to talk to you more, Raphael, and I wasn’t hitting on you.”

“If my brothers aren’t fuckin’ me, ya might get yer chance.”

Ben winced at the crude language and said, “Good night, Raphael.”

“Good night, fucktard, and yer a coward and a psycho. I’ll never trust ya.”

“You might have to, Raphael.”

Raph turned his shell on him and went back to rubbing his ass. Maybe that fuckin’ drug will wear off, he thought. And if it does, my bros are gonna find out just how mean I am. I ain’t gonna be anyone’s bitch for the rest of my life.

XXX

Ben arrived home, poured himself a drink, drinking it neat, as he thought of Raph and his golden eyes. Fourteen and sentenced to a life of hell, just because he was different. I gotta get a different job, Ben thought, as he headed to bed and climbed in beside his girlfriend, Maya. She stirred and said, “Hi, honey.”

“Hi, babe,” Ben said.

“You’re back late, Ben.”

“Sorry. Long day and we got a new batch of specimens today. The notorious Turtles.”

“Really?” Maya asked, opening her eyes. “The ninja ones?”

“That’s right. Did you know they were kids? Teenagers?”

“Yes, but they’re still dangerous, Ben, and if they’re locked up, it’s good news. I’ll come see them tomorrow. Maybe I can work with them.”

“But they’re kids, Maya and they don’t seem violent. Just kids.”

“Ben, you feeling sorry for them?” Maya asked crossly. “Have you any idea what destruction those thugs have caused? They’re stone cold killers, Ben. You should be glad they’re locked up.”

“I guess so,” Ben said, but he didn’t feel convinced. Raphael hadn't seemed dangerous. Just a hurt and rightfully irate kid. Maya kissed him goodnight, but Ben was unable to sleep, haunted by Raph’s golden eyes, their conversation and all he’d witnessed that evening.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will the drugs last?


	29. Leo lays down the law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Raph are now fully under the control of the drugs. Leo being dominant and Raphael submissive.

When Emily was convinced that Leo, Don and Mikey were sleeping, she crept out of the bed she was sharing with Leo and approached Raphael, who was sitting on the grass, his brothers having claimed the beds. “Raph,” she said, sitting down beside him.

“Ems,” he mumbled, studying the ground, unable to meet her eyes. He was ashamed of everything that had happened, of her having seen him so pathetic and dominated. How could she love and want him after that, he thought?

“You okay, baby? Look at me.”

Raph looked up and tears glistened in his golden eyes. “Course I ain’t okay. How can I be after all that’s happened and ya must think I’m spineless and weak, lettin’ my brothers dominate me. All three of them. I can’t believe I’ve had sex with them, Ems. It wasn’t meant ta happen. I’m straight for fucks sake!”

“Didn’t look like it to me, Raph. Looked like you enjoyed being with them and if you want them, it’s okay.”

“What? I ain’t fuckin’ gay! Yer the only one I want and…”

“Did it feel good when they were with you?”

“Yeah, but that was the drug, Ems. That psycho, who kidnapped us gave me a drug ta make me submissive! I would never have allowed my brothers ta fuck me if that hadn’t happened. Ya know that and ya wouldn’t have allowed my brothers ta fuck ya. I don’t want this, Ems. I wanna get out and for us ta be together and my brothers ta go back ta normal. What do ya want?”

“I believe you. It must be a drug, because I had no interest in your brothers before and now whenever they want me, I comply. I only want you too, Raph, and I want to get out of here, but how can we? It looks like safety glass, so we’re trapped.”

Meanwhile, Leo woke up, saw that Emily wasn’t in bed, got up and went over to Raphael and Emily. “Moving on my girl, shitface?” he demanded, glaring down at Raphael.

“N-no, Leo,” Raphael said, and gulped nervously.

“Looked like you were.”

“He wasn’t, Leo,” Emily chimed in. “Raphael was just telling me that we need to find a way of escaping.”

“No one asked you, slut,” Leo snapped, backhanding her. “Speak when spoken to. I’m talking to my omega, do you understand, little slut?”

“Don’t talk ta her like that,” Raphael said, summoning up his courage and gazing at a snivelling Emily, who was rubbing her cheek.

“I’ll talk to her anyway I want, fuckhole,” Leo snarled and bared his teeth. “I own her and I own you and the others. You’re all my omegas to do with as I want. I want a blowjob, Cumdump, and I want it now, so crawl over here and do my bidding.”

“Leo, it’s the drug talkin’. Ya don’t wanna do this,” Raphael said, staring at him beseechingly. “Leo, I’m yer brother and we’re straight. Leo…”

“Now, turd!” Leo yelled. “On your knees and do a great job.” The drug was now working wonderfully for Leo, he was totally controlled by it and he loved being dominant and training Raphael.

The same was happening to Raphael, who only a few minutes earlier, had been unhappy about being dominated, but now with the drug working to maximum effect, he dutifully got to his knees and began lapping at Leo’s slit until he dropped down with a loud churr. “Suck, slut,” Leo ordered, pointing at his eight inch forest green semi-erect cock that was slick with precome. “Come on, boy!”

Raphael slowly took Leo’s cock in his mouth and Leo forced his head down hard, so that Raphael took him in further, deep throating him. He began to suck, tasting Leo’s salty essence, which surprisingly tasted delicious to him. Master tastes phenomenal, Raphael thought. Love bein’ his bitch and suckin’ his cock.

Emily covered her eyes, unable to watch Raphael’s humiliation.

Leo closed his eyes in sheer bliss, as Raphael continued to suck him, making loud sucking sounds, his head bobbing, as he worked. A few minutes later, Leo came, shooting his seed down Raphael’s throat. Raphael drank it greedily and looked into his brother’s eyes, seeking praise.

Leo pulled out with a plop and said, “Clean me, turd.”

“Yes, Master,” Raphael said obediently and began to lick him clean, ensuring that he didn’t spill a drop. “How did Cumdump do, Master?”

“Adequate, slut,” Leo said, condescendingly patting Raphael’s rump. “You’ll get better. I love you all dominated. Training you to be my little bitch.”

“I love it too, Master,” Raphael said, still on his knees. “I love makin’ ya happy and I love yer come. It tastes so good and yer cock feels so good in my mouth. I wanna become a great cocksucker.”

Emily opened her eyes and couldn’t believe what she was seeing and hearing. Raphael had been so miserable earlier about the situation and here he was fawning over his “Master” and desperate to impress him. No, she thought. That’s not Raph. That is the drug we’ve been given. We have to get out of here. I don’t want this and I know he doesn’t. I have to try and talk to him when he’s alone.

“Spread your legs, Cumdump,” Leo ordered. “I want to fuck you. Emily, watch my little Cumdump take it in the ass. He likes it so much.”

“Yes, Master,” Raphael said, lying down and parting his legs. “Fuck me and make me yers and bite me. I like it when ya bite me. Be savage. I’ve always loved it rough.”

Leo kneed Raphael’s legs further apart and bit down hard on his collarbone, making Raphael whine. Then he sucked it hard and bit again, drawing blood. Raphael groaned, as Leo then began to bite him all over his body, drawing blood and knowing that the marks would be visible, but Raphael didn’t care. In the control of the drug, he was proud of the bites, because it showed he belonged to his Alpha.

Leo then lined his cock up at Raphael’s entrance thrusting inside, making Raphael moan. Leo bit down hard on his collarbone again and said, “I’m going to pound you so good, Cumdump. Show you whose boss and you’re going to love it. My bitch. My fuck toy!”

Leo began to thrust faster and deeper, slamming inside of Raphael and stabbing at his prostate. The emerald skinned turtle let out a deep churr as he climaxed, a few minutes later, his neglected and throbbing cock painting his plastron white. Leo came soon after, a rumble rolling up his throat, as he shot his essence deep inside of his omega brother.

Pulling out, Leo looked down at his omega and said, “Never forget that I own you, bitch, and that your job is to service me and the others. I might let you have sex with Emily if you’re good, but I think you prefer cock, don’t you?”

“I want whatever ya think I can have,” Raphael said. “I’m yer bitch after all and I have ta do what ya tell me ta.”

“Then only cocks for you. Unless I change my mind. Get some sleep. Don and Mikey might want some attention later. Come on, Emily, bed time.”

“But, Leo…” Emily began. She wanted to talk to Raphael and try to get him out of his drugged condition.

Leo’s eyes flashed dangerously and he backhanded her, making her wince. “Now, Emily. Say goodnight to my bitch.”

Before Leo could comment, Mikey and Don, who’d woken up, came over. “Mikey, Don,” Leo said. “My bitch has just serviced me and he’ll be glad to suck you too.”

“I could use a blowjob,” Mikey said. “Is he good, Leo?”

“Not bad, but with practice he’ll get better.”

“Excellent,” Don said, stroking Raphael’s face.

“But first. Some ground rules,” Leo said, wrenching Don’s hand off of Raphael and placing his own on Raphael’s butt and squeezing it. Raphael mewled and looked up at his Master.

“You can use Cumdump when and if I say so,” Leo said. “Same goes for Emily. I own them and I own you too, so if I want to fuck you guys, you’ll oblige. You listen to all I say. My little Cumdump is accepting now of his place. He’s only getting cocks to fill up his holes, but he might have Emily sometimes if I say so. This means that we’re a one true fivesome, guys. And I call the shots with whatever happens.”

“What if there are babies?” Don asked. “Does it matter who the dad is?”

“Us three being macho will help Ems raise them. Cumdump doesn’t get a say. He’s just here to fuck. Now, are we clear? Do you understand, Cumdump?”

“Yes, Master,” Raphael said. “I’m just here ta please ya. I ain’t worthy of helpin’ with the babies.”

“That’s right. Lick my feet,” Leo said, and smiled meanly. “Show me you know your place.”

Raphael bent down and began to lick Leo’s feet and when he was done, he said, “Master, thank ya for the honor of lickin’ them.”

“I’m off to bed,” Leo said. “Have fun with Cumdump, Mikey and Don.”

Leo and Emily went back to bed and Emily glanced back once to see that Raphael was on his fours sucking Mikey, while Don’s cock was ploughed deep into his ass.

Flannigan had woken up and had watched it all on his proceedings. Yes, he thought. The drug is working fantastically. The turtles will never be a problem again and there will soon be babies.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will the guys ever escape?


	30. Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The drug wears off and Raphael is determined to fight back.

The next morning, March 27, Ben woke up early, made love to his wife and went for a shower. As the hot water cascaded down his body, he thought back to Raphael and his conversation and once again he thought, I need to get another job. This one’s getting to me. I’m not supposed to care about the animals. Just look after them and help with any experiments, but Raphael’s golden eyes and his words…I can’t stop thinking about them. That he’s just a kid even though he’s so different. Ben shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts and washed himself.

After the shower, he dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen. His wife was still in bed, so he brewed coffee and got his usual breakfast, cereal. I wonder what Raphael eats, he thought. Shit. I’m thinking of him again. I mustn’t. He opened the newspaper, read the sports section and then he went upstairs, grabbed his shoulder bag and said, “I’m off, Maya.”

“Have a good day, Ben. I might pop by later to see the turtles. I’ve been thinking about those freaks and how much destruction they caused. They were such a danger to society. It’s great that they’re behind bars. Jackson should be given a medal. What’s your job with them?”

“To monitor them, feed them, make sure they don’t fight. Four males and one female is high grounds for fighting and if there are babies, my job will be to help take care of them.”

“Make sure you wash your hands and shower before you come home. Those beasts carry salmonella and people have died from touching them.”

“I know, Maya. I’ve dealt with turtles before.” He bent down, kissed her cheek and said, “I’ll try to be home early.”

“You’d better. We’re dining with my parents tonight and they don’t like tardiness. Neither do I.”

“I know. See you later.”

Ben left the house, hopped into his car and headed to work.

XXX

When Ben arrived at work, he punched in, got the turtles’ breakfast from the kitchen and went into the enclosure with one of his colleagues, a blonde and dark eyed, nineteen-year-old girl called Bianca, who carried a bucket of soapy water and a sponge. Emily was on her fours, ass raised in the air, while Don took her from behind and she sucked Mikey’s cock, their churring echoing off of the walls. Leo had Raphael pinned to the ground, his legs parted, his cock about to thrust inside of him. Ben froze when he saw the turtles and felt like he was intruding on their privacy. Leo saw him and growled, his eyes flinty, “What the hell do you want? Can’t you see we’re busy?”

“There’s no need to take that tone, Alpha,” Ben scolded. “I brought breakfast. Fresh fruit. You must be starving.”

Leo got off of Raphael and said, “We’ll continue just now, omega.”

“Yes, Master,” Raphael said. “I look forward ta it.”

“Such a perfect pet,” Leo cooed, patting Raphael’s plastron. “You’re learning well.”

“That’s ‘cause I have such a good Master.”

“Indeed. I will eat first. Then Emily, Don and Mikey. You’ll get whatever’s left over.”

“Yes, Master.”

Ben couldn’t believe what he was hearing and seeing. Raphael had been upset about being used the previous evening and now here he was, being obedient. I guess the drug’s working, Ben thought. But will it make Raphael obedient with me when I have to clean him?

“So much for the tough Ninja Turtles,” Bianca said and laughed. “Caged like the animals they are. Should have happened years ago.”

“We’re not animals,” Leo snarled, baring his teeth and advancing towards her.

“Sure you’re not,” Bianca said sarcastically, and withdrawing a taser from her belt, she said, “Come any closer, turtle, and I will use this.”

Leo backed off, but his expression remained the same.

Ben and Bianca watched, while Leo ate his fill. When he was done, it was Emily, Don and Mikey’s turns. After them, one slice of mango remained and Leo said, nodding to Raphael, who’d been studying the food hungrily, his stomach rumbling, “That’s yours. Eat and then I want your ass.”

“Yes, Master,” Raphael said gratefully, picking up the piece of mango and devouring it in two bites. He was still starving, but he knew he had to wait until lunch or dinner, because there was nothing else. Hopefully, there’ll be somethin’ more for me, Raphael thought. So damn hungry.

“Now come here,” Leo ordered.

“No,” Ben said. “You need cleaning and if you fight us, she’ll taser you. We really don’t want to do that, so back up and let us do our jobs. We’ll start with Raphael.”

“His name’s Cumdump,” Mikey said, reaching between Raphael’s legs and stroking his tail, making him gasp in surprise. “And he prefers it. Don’t you, Cumdump?”

“Yes, Master,” Raphael said. “I love come.”

Bianca snickered and said, “How cute.”

Ben ignored the comments and said, “Come on, Raphael. Sit here.”

Raphael sat down and Ben quickly washed him, scrubbing off all of the dried semen. Then he turned his attention to Raphael’s shell, cleaning between the grooves, until it was spotless. Raphael churred, loving the attention, and Bianca said with a grin, “He loves it, Ben. Listen to him. It’s funny.”

“They do it when they’re excited, so watch out, he may drop down,” Ben said meanly. He disliked Bianca and he knew the idea of seeing Raphael’s cock would repulse her. “And it’s huge and purple.”

“Ew!” Bianca said, pulling a face. “That’s gross.”

“You’re not gross, are you, boy? Want to drop down and show Bianca?” Ben teased, not meaning it, and Raphael ducked his head, embarrassed.

“Are you other turtles purple too?” Bianca asked.

“None of your business,” Leo said coolly. “You almost finished with him?”

“Yes, I’m done,” Ben said. “Thank you for cooperating, Raphael. Leonardo, your turn.”

“I’m quite capable of cleaning myself, thank you, and so are the others, but we did get a kick out of you cleaning our omega and humiliating him. The shit loves being humiliated.”

“I’ll bring fresh water and a cloth,” Bianca said, handing Ben the taser and leaving.

When Bianca returned, the other turtles cleaned themselves and when they were finished, Ben said, “I’m borrowing Raphael for a bit, Leonardo. Come on, Raphael. Later, turtles. Have fun.”

XXX

Ten minutes later, Raphael sat on the stretcher in one of the labs, Bianca training a taser on him, while Ben took his blood. The turtle gritted his teeth and prayed they’d be done soon, because he loathed needles. “All done, Raphael,” Ben said, a few minutes later, placing the vial of blood onto the desk. “We’ll analyse it and check for any diseases.”

“I ain’t got any. My brother did a physical on us last month and we’re all healthy.”

“What about the girl?”

“We think she’s got epilepsy, because she’s been havin’ fits, but besides that, she’s healthy too.”

Ben made notes and said, “What about any allergies?”

“None for any of us.”

“Had any surgeries recently, Raphael?”

“No. Just stitchin’ from fights and I was in a coma once.”

“See, Ben. They’re brutes,” Bianca said. “Always in fights. That’s why it’s fantastic they’re locked up. So that they can’t hurt anyone.”

“I was protectin’ a girl from gettin’ raped,” Raphael said. “And we ain’t bad guys. We try ta keep the city safe, but I guess that ain’t gonna happen no more, because we’re here.”

“Too right!” Bianca hissed. “This is your forever home, turtle, so you need to accept it.”

Still under the effect of the drug, Raphael nodded and said, “Yeah, we do. None of us wanna leave. Why would we? We got food, shelter and each other. What more do we need? And I have three amazin’ masters and get all the sex I want. I’m lucky.”

“Wow,” Bianca said in awe. “Jackson perfected his drug. He’s so obedient. If I was to ask you and I really don’t want to, because it’s revolting, would you show me your cock, Cumdump?”

Raphael nodded, rubbed at his slit until he dropped down, his purple and semi erect cock leaking precome. Bianca stared at it in fascination and said, “Can I touch?”

“Enough!” Ben snapped. “You’re trying to humiliate him, Bianca.”

“Isn’t this what the medical is supposed to be about?”

“No.”

“I don’t mind,” Raphael said. “She can touch if she wants. Ain’t like I got a say anyway. My cock’s for anyone ta use.”

“It’s not, Raphael,” Ben said. “I need a sample from you and then you can tuck yourself away, okay?”

“Whatever ya say, doc, but why won’t ya call me Cumdump? That’s my name.”

“It’s not! Do as I ask.”

Ben handed him a container and Raphael quickly stroked himself until he came, shooting his essence into the container. “Thank you, Raphael,” Ben said, handing the container to Bianca. “Take the vial and the container to the other lab and begin analysing them, Bianca,” he said.

“Yes, Ben. Hey, Cumdump, will you show me later?”

“Sure,” Raphael said.

Bianca laughed, grabbed what she needed and left.

Fucking bitch, Ben thought. Trying to humiliate Raphael. Aloud, he said,” Raphael, you hungry?”

“Kinda.”

“Would you like something to eat?”

“If it ain’t no trouble.”

“None at all,” Ben said. “I’ll be back now.”

Ben returned sometime later, bearing a tray of fresh fruits, chicken sandwiches and a glass of orange juice. “Here you go, Raphael,” he said.

“Thank ya,” Raphael said, and immediately tucked into a chicken sandwich, taking huge bites.

“You’re welcome,” Ben said with a smile, sitting down on a chair. “You must have been famished.”

“Kinda.”

“I want to talk about our conversation yesterday. I can’t stop thinking about it.”

“Oh?” Raphael said, looking up from his second sandwich.

“You and your brothers are good, aren’t you and shouldn’t be here? What people are saying about you are lies. I keep thinking about what you boys must have gone through and it makes me sad, Raphael, and I wish I could help you now.”

Raphael shook his head as if in a daze, and thought, whoa. Feels like I’ve been in a deep sleep. What the hell happened? And why the fuck am I sittin’ on a stretcher with psychopath starin’ at me? But his look almost seems kind or am I wrong?

“Raphael, are you okay?” Ben asked, concern laced in his voice.

Maybe the fuckin’ drug’s worn off, Raphael thought. And that’s why I feel strange. If it has, it’s time for payback. “I’m fine, Ben. Just a headache.”

“Why don’t you lie here for a while, Raphael? Get some sleep. You’ve been through a lot.”

“I’ll finish my food if that’s okay? And then I wanna get back ta my masters. They’ll be missin’ me.”

“All right.”

Raphael ate his food and when he was done, Ben took him back to the enclosure and locked him inside. Gazing around it, Raphael saw that Mikey and Don were sleeping in a bed and Leo was having sex with Emily on a patch of grass, her butt in the air, as he pounded away. Raphael’s eyes blazed with fury, and he thought, I’m back. No more Mr. Sub fuckin’ turtle!”

Storming up to Leo, he tapped him on his butt. “What the fuck do you want, omega?” Leo asked, looking at him. 

"This,” Raphael snarled, punching Leo so hard in his beak, he fell back, carapace down, and making a shocked Emily cry out and move away. Raphael crawled onto Leo, pinning his arms behind his back, kneed his legs apart and said, hate flashing in his eyes, “Who’s the fuckin’ omega now?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Leo in for a dose of his own medicine?


	31. Unwanted sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers are threatened that Splinter will be murdered if they don't comply with Flannigan's orders and they reluctantly obey, leaving two brothers questioning their sexuality.

Raphael parted Leo's legs with his knees and said, "Now yer gonna feel what it's like ta be helpless, Leo! I'm gonna fuck ya into the fuckin' ground so hard, ya won't be able ta sit for a fuckin' week!"

"Raph!" Emily screamed, as Mikey and Don came running. "Don't. Leave him. I know what he did was wrong, but this won't make it right, Raph. You're better than this. Stop! Please, sweetheart. This isn't you."

Golden eyes turned to her and in that instant, Mikey and Don hauled Leo away from Raph. "He's a monster," Raphael hissed. "Have ya any idea what he did ta me?"

"Only doing what's normal," Leo said with a shrug, as he stood up. "Fucking."

"Raping yer brother or anyone else ain't fuckin' normal, Leo!" Raphael yelled, getting in Leo's face and stabbing a finger into his plastron. "Drug or not, it ain't fuckin' normal!"

"Stand down, Cumdump," Mikey growled, his blue eyes cold.

"Fuck ya, Mikey. Ya ain't my master and neither are Don or Leo. Yer my brothers. Fuck it."

"I think you need to learn some respect," Don snapped. "You don't talk to your superiors like that, worm."

"Stop it," Emily begged. "You're brothers. You love one another. Don't…"

"I'll show ya respect," Raphael said heatedly, and let out a roar, his fists clenched and his eyes stony. He swung a punch, hitting Leo squarely on the beak.

An infuriated Leo hit back and leapt at Raphael, but the turtle blocked him and Leo landed flat on his face. "Wow, some moves ya got there, Leo!" Raphael said with a smirk.

"I'm next," Mikey snarled. "I'll show you whose boss."

"Sure ya will," Raphael said sarcastically. "Ya can try, but won't happen."

"Guys, please stop!" Emily shouted, but her pleas went ignored.

Mikey lunged at Raphael, knocking him to the floor and pinning his arms behind his back. Leo and Don came running and took over from Mikey, holding a struggling Raph, while Mikey bit down hard on Raphael's collarbone, trying to get him to submit, and drawing blood. Leo shifted Raphael's legs apart with his knees and lined his cock up at Raphael's entrance. "Going to fuck you hard, pet," Leo said, a cruel smile tugging at his lips. "I know you love that."

Emily rushed over, the drug no longer affecting her, and tried to pull the brothers off of Raphael, but Mikey, letting go of him for a second, slapped her so hard, she went sprawling on the grass. Leo thrust deep inside of Raphael, making the hothead hiss. "Oh, stop that," Leo said. "You love it. Lie still, Cumdump."

"Leo, ya don't wanna do this," Raphael said, blinking back unwanted tears. "Leo…"

"It's Master to you, shitface," Leo said icily, and continued to pound away, as a horrified Emily covered her eyes.

Suddenly, just as Leo climaxed and sent his seed deep into Raphael, he shook his head as if coming out of a deep trance. "Whoa," he said, rubbing his face. He glanced down and saw Raphael beneath him and his cock thrust inside of him, semen dripping out of Raphael's ass. "Oh, my God, Raph!" he said in abject mortification. "I…."

Mikey and Don also shook their heads and they both looked down at Raphael, shock written all over their faces. Raphael's three brothers released their hold and Raphael moved out of their reach, Emily immediately at his side, her arms wrapped tightly around him. "Raph," Leo said. "I…don't know what to say. I don't know what happened."

"Ya raped me, Leo. Ya, Mikey and Don raped me. Not once, but multiple times. Ya treated me as yer toy and called me Cumdump and made me call ya Master. It was because Flannigan drugged ya and made ya Alpha, while he made me Omega and he made Emily be a willin' slut ta ya, but technically it was rape too, because without the drug, she wouldn't have let ya fuck her. She loves me and only wants me and I only want her. I ain't gay and I don't want any guy, least of all my brothers!

"Oh, Raph. I'm so sorry," Leo said, moving towards Raphael. "I want to…"

"Don't come near me, Leo. Leave me and my mate the fuck alone. Drug or no drug, ya violated me, Leo, and I ain't…"

"I'm sorry, Raph," Mikey said, tears in his eyes. "I am, bro. I wouldn't have touched you if I hadn't been drugged. No offence, but you're not my type."

"Me too," Don said despondently. "Raph, we love you and we're straight too. We wouldn't have wanted what happened otherwise."

"Fuck off!" Raphael bellowed, his golden eyes flinty. "And shut up. I don't wanna hear anythin' from ya. Leave me alone. Ya can stay on that side of this place and me and my girl will be here."

As if seeing the enclosure for the first time, Leo studied it and said, "We're in some kind of glass enclosure, Raph?"

"I told ya ta leave me…"

"Raph," Emily said. "I know you're hurting, sweetheart, but we need to talk to your brothers and figure a way out of here."

"That's right," Don said. "Look, they want us to fight, don't they? Because they know that we work awesomely as a team and could get out of here. And they probably drugged us, because if we were like that, we wouldn't think about escaping. We're fine individually, Raph, but with all four of us, sorry, five now, we're dynamic and a force to be reckoned with. You're the brawns, Raph, I'm the scientist, Leo's the leader and strategist, Mikey's uh, Mikey and Emily is I guess she's…smart too."

"Fine," Raphael grit out through clenched teeth. "I'll work with ya, but when we get out, me and Emily are fuckin' off and we ain't tellin' ya where we're goin'."

"And if there are little ones, Raph?" Leo demanded. "How are you going to raise them? She'll probably have at least three."

"We'll manage."

Leo snorted contemptuously and said, "I can't see you changing diapers."

"Yeah, well, I can't see ya bein' clan leader, considerin' yer dishonorable!" Raphael retorted. "Screwin' yer own brother violates the moral and ninja code!"

"It was the drug…."

"Don't matter. Ya still did!"

"Please!" Emily said in despair and throwing her hands up. "This fighting isn't going to help us figure a way out of…."

"Good morning, beasts," Flannigan said, having witnessed it all on his monitors. "Look up. That's right. I'm on the screen."

"Fuck ya!" Raphael growled, glaring at the villain. "Yer a fuckin' psycho, Flannigan!"

"Why thank you, brute, but I'm not the one who let my brothers mount me. Who's the psycho and weirdo now? Anyway, there's no way out of here. The glass is indestructible. My guards and staff have stun guns and real guns and if you attempt to escape, they won't hesitate to shoot you. They have orders from me. I'd hate for that to happen, because you're such amazing and rare specimens, but if I have to, I will. If you behave, you'll get all the food you want and be treated well. You'll lack for nothing."

"Except freedom," Leo said angrily.

"Who needs freedom when you have everything you could want? And you're safe in here. Out there, the public and mad scientists were always trying to seek you out and to destroy you, but here you're safe in your little world with each other."

"Bwaaah!" Don said and sniggered. "That's like the pot calling the kettle black, wacko!"

"I suggest you treat me with respect," Flannigan said, bristling at the insult.

"Or what?" Mikey asked.

"I'll kill your precious female and I'll turn two of you things into females. I'm currently testing that out and am working on a mutated male. I'll be sure to let you know how that pans out."

The thought of anyone harming Emily was too much for them all and Leo said, after sharing a look with his brothers, "What do you want from us?"

"That's easy," Flannigan said. "Breeding. I want babies, so you'll share her."

"She's my mate!" Raphael shouted. "Mine. I had her first and she loves me and I love her."

"Shut up," Flannigan said. "Or I'll send you to isolation, beast. You're turtles and turtles aren't monogamous in the wild. You'll share her and what's more…"

"She ain't a toy ta be passed around!" Raphael yelled.

"You're really tiresome," Flannigan said crossly. "I told you to be quiet. This is your last warning. Do you understand, reptile? Or I'll send you to isolation and you won't see anyone for six months. Nod if you understand and you should, because though you're not as intelligent as your brothers, you do have some brain cells."

"I ain't stupid!" Raphael snapped.

"Then nod. Come on. Nod your head. I know you can do it." Raphael nodded and then glared daggers at him. "That's a good boy," Flannigan said condescendingly. "I know you could do it. And you're the stars of the exhibition at my zoo. People will be viewing you daily. Please forgive their intrusion, but they're curious to see you and I, of course, get paid handsomely."

"We ain't…" Raphael began…."

"Always moaning and interjecting, huh, boy?" Flannigan said. "How did your brothers put up with you? No matter, you'll soon learn who calls the shots. I do. No one else, but me. You're just a money making and breeding machine. And so are you others. It's currently mating season, so I'm sure you want to do what comes naturally," Flannigan said with a wink. "Be good little turtles and mount her. Claim her. Do it or I'll do it and I'll send my men after your sensei. I know where your lair is and I have remote cameras installed in your lair. Something your genius brother didn't pick up and I've been watching you for months. Let go of her, creature. Female, lie down and spread your legs.

"Her name's Emily!" Raphael interpolated.

"Her name is whatever I call her," Flannigan said irately. You boys are males one to four. Sapphire eyes is one, golden eyes two, hazel three and blue four. She is female and you are her mates. What a lucky girl she is having four breeding mates. Come on, female. I haven't got all day. Remember, ratty's life depends on it." Emily pulled away from Raphael and lay down, parting her legs. Flannigan nodded and said, "Male one has been with her recently, male two pissed me off, so he skips a turn. Come on, male three."

"You aren't going to watch, are you, Flannigan?" Don asked, his cheeks reddening.

"Of course I am. You'll have to get used to it. The public will want you to behave as you would in your natural environment. Just be normal and pretend I'm not here. You can do it, male three."

"I don't like this," Raphael grumbled, folding his arms. "She don't want this and neither do I."

"I don't give a shit what you want, male two," Flannigan barked. "Get on with it, male three."

"You know I'll be thinking of you, Raph," Emily said.

"I know, but still…I hate this. Havin' ta share ya. It pisses me off."

Don positioned himself between Emily's legs and lapped at her slit, making her groan and arch her back. When he was sure she was wet enough, he thrust inside of her, causing her to groan. "Am I hurting you, Ems?" he whispered.

"No."

Don began to thrust in and out of her, gradually building up to a steady rhythm that soon sent waves of pleasure radiating through them.

"Excellent," Flannigan said. "She and your brother are copulating. In layman terms, for the less educated of us," he said, and sneered at Raphael. "Fucking."

"I know what copulating is!" Raphael said angrily. "I ain't a moron."

"They're occupied and you're standing there idle. Well, that won't do. Male one, I want you to kiss male two. Make it passionate."

"Look, we're brothers. It's wrong," Leo said.

"According to human terms. You're turtles and turtles have sex with their siblings. Kiss him."

"I'm straight and so are my brothers."

"Then I'll have Splinter killed."

"He's away and not at the lair," Raphael said.

"But he'll return," Flannigan said. "And my men will be waiting. Kiss one another. Now!"

"I can't watch," Mikey said, and shut his eyes. "This is gross, dude."

Emily and Don continued to have sex, their churring loud.

Leo sighed and said, "I'm sorry, Raph. I don't want to do this, but…"

"I know! Sensei will die if we don't."

"Tell him he's beautiful," Flannigan said. "And the most sensational being you've ever seen. Make it romantic and sweet. Woo him."

Disgust tore through Leo's body, as he cupped Raphael's cheek with one hand and whispered, "You're the most beautiful being I've ever seen, Raph. Your eyes shine brighter than any stars and I love you so much."

"I wanna barf!" Raphael said, and rolled his golden eyes. "Get it over with!"

Leo pressed his lips to Raphael's and thrust his tongue inside of the hothead's mouth, tasting him. He tasted sweet, like all the soda he drank. Raphael thought Leo tasted like all the mint tea he drank and he wanted to pull away, but thoughts of Splinter being murdered made him keep his lips locked with Leo's.

"Kiss passionately," Flannigan ordered.

As Emily and Don climaxed and Don shot his seed deep inside of her, Leo and Raphael continued to kiss, tongues battling for dominance and hands started to explore, as they strangely became aroused. To both of their consternation, they started to enjoy the kissing and touching. Leo moved forward and ground his plastron against Raphael's, resulting in a wonderful friction that caused a deep rumble to roll up a stunned Raphael's throat. He hadn't expected himself or Leo to enjoy it.

Leo churred back and deepened the kiss, by pulling his brother's head down. Leo was a bit shorter than him at six foot four.

Emily and Don, finished, watched, as Mikey continued to try and block it out, his eyes still squeezed shut.

"That's good, boys," Flannigan praised. "Touch him, male two."

Raphael dropped his hands to Leo's legs and began caressing his tail. Leo groaned and said, "Oh, that's so good."

Raphael stroked it faster and Leo said, shame etched on his face, "I'm feeling tight in my shell."

"Me too," Raphael confessed, his cheeks flushed.

"Come on, boys," Flannigan said, delighted. "Drop down. Be good lovers now. Show him what you have, male two. I know he'll be in awe. You're a huge boy. Show him or I'll have Splinter wiped out."

Raphael rubbed at his slit and dropped down, his cock semi-erect and leaking precome. Leo did the same and they looked at one another, uncertain what to do.

"Rub your cocks against one another's," Flannigan said.

The brothers rubbed their cocks against one another's and the sensation that it was caused was mind blowing, causing both of them to churr, their eyes closed in ecstasy. "That's it, my boys," Flannigan said. "Keep going. You're doing great. I'm proud of you. Pump him, male two, and male one, you pump him."

The brothers grabbed hold of each other's cocks and started to jerk one another off and it wasn't long before they came, low growls emanating from their throats and hot torrents of come painting their plastrons a sticky white. "Thank each other," Flannigan said. "With a sensuous kiss."

Leo and Raphael released each other's cocks and Leo pressed a kiss to Raphael's emerald lips. "Thank you, Raph. That was terrific."

"It was," Raphael said, and panted. "Thank ya, Leo."

"Uh, what now?" Leo said, looking at Flannigan and tucking his cock into its protective pouch. "We did what you wanted."

"You did," Flannigan said. "Which means you're no longer just straight. You're bisexual. Just the way you should be."

"I'm straight. Ya just forced us ta be together," Raphael said, as his cock retreated into its pouch.

"Now, male two," Flannigan said. "We both know you loved it. Male four, if female isn't tired, it's your turn. I'll talk to you all later, my impressive specimens."

Mikey said, "I'm sorry, Emily."

"Be gentle with her, Mikey, or I'll pound ya," Raphael warned.

"I will be."

"I'm going to go sit in the pool," Don said.

When Mikey and Emily were engrossed in their lovemaking, Raphael turned to Leo and said, "That was weird, Leo."

"It was, but I don't know why it was good. I've never thought of you as anything other than my brother."

"Me either."

"Do you think we were secretly bi?"

"No. Leo, we're straight. Just forced ta be with one another. I'll be with ya and the others if it it means Sensei ain't killed, but I consider myself straight and Ems is the only one I want."

"You're right. It's just sex between us, isn't it? Forced sex. And we only love one another as brothers. Maybe not even that after what I did."

"Yeah," Raphael said and nodded. "Just sex and I might forgive ya, Leo, but it'll take time."

"Raph, suppose Emily wasn't around and I hadn't met anyone either, who do you think you'd have hooked up with?"

"I don't like the answer and I'm sure ya don't either, but ya. I'm gonna tell Mikey his time's up. See ya later, Leo."

"Yeah, later. For more action, I guess."

"Sadly, so. Don't wanna, but Sensei will die otherwise."

XXX

Raphael made his way to the patch of grass where Mikey was screwing Emily and said, "Hurry up, Mikey. It's my turn."

Mikey and Emily climaxed and Mikey shot his seed inside of her, pulled out and said, "There you go, Raph."

"Great. Now, scat."

When Mikey had left, Raphael sat down and said to a panting Emily, "Ya okay?"

"I'm exhausted and sore," Emily said, and winced.

"Not surprised. Ya've been super busy."

"I'm sorry, Raph. I didn't want this."

"Not yer fault. It's that bastard Flannigan's. Did my bros hurt ya?" Raphael asked, his voice laced with concern and placing a hand on hers.

"Mikey got carried away a bit, but I'll be okay. How are you?" Emily asked, looking at him tenderly.

"I hate this fuckin' situation, Ems, and sharin' ya. I hate that if we have babies, this is their universe and the only one they'll ever know and never experience freedom. And Leo's so fuckin' wrong. I'll be a good daddy."

"I know you will be," Emily said, and kissed his cheek. "You'll be fantastic."

"Damn straight I will be. When yer gravid, sharin' ya or not, the only one who can go near ya is me. I'll make that clear. They're our babies. Ours. And even If I'm their lover, they'd better not come near. I will fight them," Raphael declared with a growl. Emily nodded and nuzzled up to him, closing her eyes, worn out. Raphael flung an arm around her, kissed her lips and said, "They can do and say what they want, but yer mine and I'm yers, we love one another, and what happened and happens with them is just fuckin' and meaningless, disgraceful acts that I don't and ya don't want." But why did I like the kissing, Raphael thought? And the touchin' and being so close ta him? I ain't bi, am I? I mean, Leo's my brother. I shouldn't like it, so why do I? No, I don't. It was just forced. That's it, Raphael thought, trying to convince himself. I was just doin' what I had ta and it meant nothin' ta me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Ems. She doesn't get any rest. How will they all deal with the new arrangement now that the drug no longer affects them?


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael attacks Maya and, after informing Flannigan, he agrees that Raphael should be exterminated.

The brothers gazed out of the glass enclosure later that day, thoroughly bored. There was an exercise bike and weights, but there was nothing to stimulate their minds. No books, no weapons. Just each other and Emily. “Let’s practice our katas,” Leo suggested.

“What for?” Raphael asked, sitting beside Emily on the grass, his arms wrapped around her. “Ain’t like we’re ever gonna fight crime again.”

“You never know. We could….”

“How fearless?” Raphael asked, tapping on the glass. “It’s indestructible and those fuckin’ guards have tasers and guns. We try anythin’ and they’ll zap us.”

“I’m so bored,” Mikey whined. “I miss my comics, my video games and my cooking.”

“And I miss my lab,” Don piped up. “And my books.”

“I’m frustrated too,” Leo said. “But sitting around griping isn’t helping anything. We have to try and keep busy, besides sleeping with Emily. Do what we’d do at home. Meditate. Talk to one another.”

“I….”Emily began, her cheeks reddening.

“Talk ‘bout what?” Raphael asked.

“I don’t know,” Leo said with a shrug. “But we have to find something to discuss. Forever is a long time, guys.”

“How about your favorite memories?” Emily suggested. “I’ll start. Mine were when I went camping with my mom to a place called Onrus. We braaied, had potjiekos, swam in the sea, chatted, fished, explored the little rock pools. It was so much fun.”

“What’s braai and potjiekos, Emily?” Don asked.

“We call barbecuing braaing and it’s the method we use. Cooking over coals. Potjiekos is food cooked over a fire in a large three legged cast iron pot and usually takes a few hours to cook. It’s so fantastic. The best one I ever had was a seafood one with mussels we collected from the rocks, clams from the beach, a seafood assortment from a shop and a giant octopus the boyfriend of one of my sister’s friends caught. I remember gazing at it in the packet before it was cooked. Still alive and squishy. I miss those days so much,” Emily said wistfully.

“Sounds terrific,” Raphael said. “Mine was my last birthday. I woke up feelin’ grumpy…”

“What’s new?” Mikey teased.

Raphael glowered at him and said, “I just hate birthdays. I don’t know why….”

“Maybe you’re afraid of being a middle aged mutant ninja turtle.”

“Shut it, Mikey. Anyway, I go for breakfast and Mikey’s made everythin’ I love. Afterwards, they give me my gifts and I love them all, but one stands out most. Leo- none of us have much money-we’re effectively poor-but he, I don’t know how he did it even ta this day. I’d been admirin’ this red bike helmet in a window display for months and it must have costs hundreds of dollars and one day I see it it gone and I think someone finally bought it and I’m a little disappointed, because I’d have loved ta own it. Imagine my surprise when I open my present from Leo and see it. That’s one of my favorite memories. I took Leo for a spin that night as a thank ya. That’s Leo ta a T, though. Always thinkin’ of others even if he goes without and he often does.”

Leo smiled and said, “I remember that. Your eyes shining with happiness and you so happy. You don’t often smile, but that day you couldn’t stop and it warmed my heart. Definitely ranks up there as one of my favorite memories. Another being when you came out of a coma, Raph. You’d been comatose for months and the outlook looked bleak, but you defied medical expectations and came out of it, like a trooper, and made a full and speedy recovery.”

“It was largely due ta ya, Leo. Ya helped me with my trainin’ and were my...”Raphael blushed, not used to expressing feelings. “Emotional support. I’m grateful.”

“No big deal. It’s what family does.”

“One of my favorite memories was that time we snuck out of the lair and went on a boat and I saw all these hot babes,” Mikey said. “They just wore bikinis and their legs went on for miles. Man, they were gorgeous. Then they saw us and freaked and we had to jump in the water to escape.”

Don chuckled and said, “I remember that. One of my favorites is every single meal time we share. No matter how busy we are or how much we fight, we always have meals together and talk about our day. And Mikey’s an exceptional cook.”

“Family is everything,” Leo said. “And no matter what, we’re family and we’ll always stick together. That’s why now, even with this challenge, we have to stay focussed and remember we’re family and not let things destroy our bond. I know things are confusing and some of us may be feeling things that are foreign to us, but…” he said, looking at Raphael, “We’ll get through it together.”

Before Raphael could comment, the enclosure door opened and Ben appeared, holding a tray of fruits and vegetables. Maya was behind him and she wrinkled her nose in disgust and said, “Phew. Smells in here.”

“Then maybe ya should have taken a bath, lady,” Raphael snapped, his golden eyes flashing.

“Insolent creature,” Maya yelled, her own eyes blazing. “How dare you talk to me that way. Ben, tell that thing, that freak of nature, to apologize at once.”

“I ain’t a thing or freak!” Raphael yelled, springing to his feet, his fists clenched in rage. “I’m a livin’, breathin’ bein’ with feelings. Yer out of line, lady.”

“Ben! It wants to attack me!” Maya shrieked, clinging to her husband in fear. “Tell it to stand down at once or I’ll ask Jackson to have it destroyed!”

“Raphael,” Ben said, setting down the tray and smiling at Raphael in a placating manner. “It’s all right. Go sit down. She didn’t mean it.”

“Why the fuck should I?”

Leo stood, placed a hand on Raphael’s shoulder and whispered, “Raph, we have to pick our battles. Let it go and come and sit down. She’s not worth it and I have a feeling she’s serious about having you destroyed. I don’t want that and neither do the others. Please come and sit down.”

But Raphael was too incensed to listen and lunged at Maya, knocking her to the floor and wrapping his arms around her neck, squeezing it until her lips started turning blue. Maya thrashed, but it was futile, because Raphael was too strong. Shocked, Ben had frozen, but now he recovered and, with immense difficulty, yanked Raphael off of her. Maya gasped for breath, clutching her bruised neck, and said, “Told you he’s a brute, Ben! I want him destroyed. If you don’t tell Jackson what he did, I will!”

Raphael was panting hard and his shoulders still shaking with rage, even as Leo and the others stood and tried to soothe him. “Please,” Leo begged. “Don’t. All of our lives, we’ve been called monsters and freaks and been hunted by humans and Raph…He…”

“Now, Ben,” Maya said, slowly getting to her feet and ignoring Leo. “That beast is vicious and a danger to others. Extermination is the only solution. If he attacked me, he’ll attack others and we can’t have that.”

“I’m sorry, Raphael. I don’t want to do this, but attacking people is a no,” Ben said mournfully, and pulled out his taser from his belt, tasering Raphael, who immediately fell to the floor in a crumpled heap, his eyes sliding shut.

“Raph!” Leo yelled.

“Back off, Leonardo,” Ben said angrily. “Or you and the others will suffer the same fate. I don’t want to, but I will if you push me. Step back!”

Leo reluctantly did, as he was told, holding a sobbing Emily close, as Ben picked up Raphael and slung him over his shoulders. Then Ben and Maya left, locking the door behind them.

XXX

Inside an isolation cage, Raphael was strapped to a stretcher, a muzzle around his head, just in case he tried to bite, and various vials ready to administer the lethal doses Raphael would need to end his life. Maya had informed Flannigan about what had happened and he’d given the go-ahead. Now, she stood and watched, as Ben prepared to inject Raphael, a sadistic smile on her face. The beast was about to get what he deserved, she thought. And it would be a lesson to the others not to misbehave.

Ben swallowed the lump in his throat and sighed sadly. He hated this part of his job. Thank hell, Raphael was still out and he prayed that he wouldn’t wake up. It was hard when they woke up and started begging for their lives and he wouldn’t be able to go through with it if he did. That had been the case on many an occasion. “Hurry up,” Maya shouted. “It’s just an animal. Not like it has feelings and opinions. It’s a beast and needs to die before it harms someone else.”

Golden eyes snapped open and looked at the needle in Ben’s hand, then directly at Ben, silently pleading with his eyes to spare his life. “Now, Ben!” Maya yelled.

Trembling, Ben sucked in a deep breath and plunged the needle into the left side of Raphael’s neck. Raphael’s eyes widened in shock and fear, knowing he was only minutes away from death. His life started to flash before his eyes. Emily. Christmases and missions with his brothers, his last birthday, Emily’s laughter, the first time they’d made love, Splinter reading to them as kids. Ben injected Raphael again and, as his body started to shut down, and his breathing became shallower, and seconds before the third and final needle would be administered, the cage door opened and Flannigan stepped inside. “Stop,” he said. “I’ve changed my mind.”

                                                                            

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it too late? Did Raphael die?


	33. United

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph and Leo have a serious talk about the future.

“But,” Maya yelled. “He tried to attack me, Jackson!”

“He’s my beast and I’ve changed my mind. Administer the defibrillator, because he’s going into cardiac arrest. Bring him back, Ben! It’s an order.”

“Yes, sir,” Ben said, springing into action and using the defibrillator on Raphael. He worked for several minutes and then said, “He’s back, but his pulse is weak and we’ll have to give him medication to flush out the medication, so he’ll be in bed for a few days.”

“Whatever. Just see that he recovers,” Jackson said, placing a hand on Raphael’s plastron. “He’s quite remarkable.”

“He tried to hurt me, Jackson” Maya snapped. “And you’re letting him live! Guess my welfare doesn’t matter!”

Ben and Jackson both chose to ignore her outburst, focussing on Raphael and placing an IV drip into in his arm, flushing out the medication. Maya glowered and stormed out.

“Why did you change your mind, Jackson?” Ben asked.

“Look at his rippling muscles, those toned thighs, his legs. How could I exterminate such a creature, who’ll breed and make me incredibly rich? His aggression can be tempered with medication if need be, but killing him? No. That’d be too drastic, Ben.”

“I agree. I didn’t want to kill him, but Maya might sue you for endangering her life.”

“Maya knows the risks when entering enclosures. I owe her squat. Now, I have to attend to my work. I’ll see you later.”

“Later, boss. When is the public going to view the turtles?”

“Day after tomorrow. Maybe male two will be back in the enclosure by then. See that he is. The public want to see four male turtles and not three.”

“Yes, Jackson. I’ll try.”

When Jackson had left, Ben left the cage and went to the one where the others were housed. Unlocking it, he stepped inside and saw them sitting on the ground, heads in their hands. He locked the cage and approached them.

Upon hearing someone entering the cage, Leo jumped up, balling his hands into fists, and snarled, as his eyes blazed, “Murderer!”

“Whoa, Leonardo!” Ben said. “Calm down.”

“You murdered our brother!”

“No. I didn’t. Raphael’s alive. I swear.”

“Raph’s alive?” Emily asked, glancing up, her face streaked with tears. “Really?”

“Yes,” Ben said. “He is.”

“Thank God,” Don and Mikey said in unison and heaved sighs of relief.

“I was sure he was gone,” Mikey said.

“I want to see him,” Leo said. “Now.”

“Look, that’s not possible, “ Ben said.

“Now! I won’t run or fight. I just want to see my brother. We’ve been going crazy thinking he’s dead. Have a heart. Think how you’d feel if it was your brother or maybe you don’t have any compassion? Just because we’re mutant turtles doesn’t mean we don’t have feelings or thoughts and we’re worried about my brother. Please.”

“Only you, Leonardo.”

“Fine and don’t you handcuff me. I said I wouldn’t run. I just want to see my brother and see for myself he’s all right.”

“Okay. Come, Leonardo,” Ben said, unlocking the cage. “I’ll take you to him.”

Leo nodded and followed Ben, who quickly locked the cage behind them.

XXX

A few minutes later, Leo stood beside Raphael’s stretcher and gazed down at him. “He will wake up, won’t he, Ben?” Leo asked.

“Yes. When, I can’t say.”

Leo pulled up a chair, sat down, took one of Raphael’s hands in his and said, “I’m staying put until he does. He needs me and I need to be with him.”

“Very well.”

“I’d like to be alone with him. If his condition changes, I will call for you.”

“I…”

“Scat. He’s my family and he’d only want me here. Go.”

“Okay. Let me know if you need anything and Leonardo? I didn’t want to exterminate him. Honest, but my wife….”

“I don’t want to hear your excuses. Go!” Leo hissed.

When Ben had left, Leo said, as tears rained down his cheeks, “Raph, wake up. We need you. The family needs you and we’re battling without you. Emily hasn’t stopped crying and none of us….I need you, little brother. More than you’ll ever know.”

Golden eyes fluttered open and Raphael said weakly, “Leo?”

“Yes, Raph. It’s me. Oh, you’re awake. Thank goodness. We were all so scared we’d lost you.”

“Can’t get rid of me that easily.”

“Not that we’d ever want to. We love you, Raph. All of us.”

“Yeah. Love ya too. Water. Can I have some water? My throat feels dry.”

“Sure,” Leo said and released Raphael’s hand. He got up, filled a glass with water from the tap and brought it to Raphael’s lips. He sipped it and then lay back.

“Thanks, Leo. How’s Ems?”

“Missing you like crazy. We all are. How are you feeling?”

“Weak and tired. They were gonna kill me, Leo. I saw them needles bein’ injected in me and then my body started shuttin’ down and my life flashed before me. Then I saw darkness and next thing I know yer here. This has gotta be a dream. Am I dead and yer dead too?”

“No. For some reason, they didn’t kill you. You’re alive, Raph. We all are.”

“And still trapped in the zoo?”

“That’s right. Listen, Raph. There’s something I want to tell you and it may not be the right time, but I need to tell you and get it off of my chest. When we touched one another, I felt things for you I’d never felt before and it both frightened and excited me.”

“Ya too, huh?”

Leo blinked in surprise and said, “You have feelings for me?”

“Yeah. More water, please.” Leo brought the glass to Raphael’s lips and after drinking, Raphael said, “I never thought of ya sexually before, Leo. Ya were always just my big bro and someone I admired. But now, I’d like ta touch ya and kiss ya again.”

“What about Emily?”

“I love her, Leo, and I want ya too. And I guess Donnie and Mikey too. We’re a team. Brothers. We do everythin’ together. It’s what that prick Jackson wants. Us ta all fuck one another and we ain’t got a choice in the matter.”

“Yes, you do, Raphie,” Leo said, cupping Raphael’s cheek. “What do you want? Do you want us to be a fivesome?”

“Well, with ya and Ems, it’ll be more than fuckin’, but with Donnie and Mikey, it’s just fuckin’, because I love them just as brothers. Do ya understand? I love ya and Ems. Oh, I gotta make it official. Leo, will ya be my mate too?”

“Perfectly. That’s exactly how I feel. And if we ever escape, do you want the same arrangement to continue? And yes, I will.”

“Yes, but we ain’t gonna escape, Leo. The enclosure is indestructible and there are guards everywhere. This is our life forever. One huge enclosure and just us five. Ain’t much of a life, is it?”

“No, but at least we’re all together.”

“Yeah. Gonna take some gettin’ used ta callin’ ya my mate. Do ya like pet names?”

“Leo’s fine.”

“Not baby cakes, angel, sweetheart?”

“No! Unless you like sugar and my peach blossom?”

“Ugh!” Raphael said, wrinkling his snout. “Raphie’s fine, but only sometimes. I’m still Alpha, ya know.”

“Don’t I know it?” Leo said with a chuckle.

“And how do I romance ya?”

“Just be yourself. That’s all I need.”

“I can do that. Hey, Leo? I’m kinda tired. Will ya stay with me?”

“Of course, Raphie,” Leo said, sitting down and taking Raphael’s hand in his. He pressed feather light kisses to Raphael’s knuckles and then a tender one on Raphael’s beak, making him blush. Leo laughed and said, “You look adorable flushed.”

“Shut up, Leo!” Raphael said crossly, his cheeks reddening again. “And don’t think I’m gonna bottom.”

“Of course not, but I know you will look super cute writhing underneath me, my dick sheathed inside of you, as I plow you long and deep!”

“Ya know, maybe I will like bottomin’, but only for ya. Gotta maintain my Alpha reputation. Yer makin’ me hot thinkin’ ‘bout it, Leo. My shell’s feelin’ tight.”

“Me too, Raphie. Get some sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up. I love you.”

“Love ya too, and Leo? If ya ain’t here when I wake up, tell Ems I love her, okay?”

“Of course I will. Rest well, little brother.”

Raphael squeezed Leo’s hand and soon drifted off to sleep.

Leo watched his little brother sleep and thought, can’t believe that Raph and I are now mates. Weird, but oh, so wonderful too. I do love him and I love Ems and Donnie and Mikey and maybe we can make this fivesome thing work and I won’t give up on escaping. This will not be our home forever. I’ll see to that if it’s the last thing I do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Thanks for all the kudos and reviews. Much appreciated. 
> 
> Will the five some work out?
> 
> Next up will be the public viewing them.


	34. Raphael's choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael's forced to make a decision that'll affect everyone.

Leo returned to the enclosure a while later, and seeing him, Emily rushed to him and said, “How’s he doing? When can we see him, Leo?”

“He’s awake and is going to be fine. They’ll probably keep him there overnight and return him to us tomorrow.”

“Thank goodness,” Emily said, and heaved a sigh of relief, as Mikey and Donnie joined them.

“It was close, though. His body was shutting down when Flannigan decided not to go through things. They managed to bring him back from the brink of death, but it could have been…”Leo’s voice trailed off.

“Will there be any lasting effects of the drugs they administered, Leo?” Don asked.

“I don’t know. Time will tell.”

“I’d like to get my hands on them,” Mikey said furiously, his blue eyes blazing. “Not only do they treat us like animals, but Raph nearly died!”

“Me too,” said the normally gentle Don, his hazel eyes flashing.

“Join the club,” Leo said. “But we’re at their mercy until we figure a way out of here. There’s something else you should know. Me and Raph talked and discovered that we…We have feelings for one another and we’re mates now. I don’t know how the rest of you feel about it, but we’re elated.”

The others’ jaws dropped in amazement and when Emily had regained her composure, she said, “That’s sudden or have you always harboured feelings for him, Leo?”

“Honestly, I’ve never thought of my brother romantically, but being in such close proximity with him and having experienced sex with him, it stirred up feelings that I don’t feel repulsed about. And there’s no proof we’re related anyway. Being with Raph feels so natural and he feels the same way about me and we want to see how things go.”

“What about me and the rest of us?” Emily asked. “I thought he loved me.”

“He adores you. That’s the thing. He wants both of us.”

“And where does that leave me and Mikey?” Don asked.

“What me and Raph envisage is a fivesome and we’ll be all with one another.”

“Sharing?” Mikey asked.

Leo nodded and said, “Raph and Ems are my mates, but I’ll also bed you guys.”

“I’m not a toy to be passed around!” Emily snapped, her face darkening.

“Of course not,” Leo said. “We’ll treasure you like the goddess you are. Raph’s your mate and so am I, but you’ll also have Donnie and Mikey caring for and loving you. I personally think you’re a lucky girl. You’ll have Don’s brains and be able to talk him about whatever, Mikey’s cheerful nature, Raph’s protectiveness and my affection. And if you’re tired and don’t want to have sex, Raph’s needs will be met by us and vice versa if he’s tired. Mikey, you’ve been quiet. Your thoughts?”

“I don’t know, dude,” Mikey said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. “Polyamory can be a double edged sword and lead to jealousy.”

“It can,” Don agreed. “And what about the babies? Who’s their dad?”

“Raph’s their bio dad, but we all will love and look after them,” Leo said. “They will also call us daddy and there’s the possibility we’ll have bio kids too.”

“So, basically, it’s a free for all?” Emily said, wrinkling her beak in disgust.

“You make it sound sordid, Ems,” Leo said. “It’s not meant to be. It’s about satisfying all of us and I think it could work if we give it a try.”

“Well, I don’t want it to be all of us,” Emily yelled. “I refuse! I don’t want to be a part of this…This orgy. I love Raph and I only want him. I thought he felt the same way. “ With that, she turned her shell on them all and walked off to the other side of the enclosure.

Leo frowned and said, “That went down well.”

“How’d you expect her to act, Leo?” Mikey said. “Excited? She thought she’d only be with Raph and now she’s locked up in an enclosure with us and you’re proposing a fivesome. Can’t blame her reaction. Personally, I’m kind of shocked that you of all people would propose such a thing.”

“Me too,” Don piped up. “Not prim and proper you, Leo!”

“Well, you guys didn’t seem to mind when you were getting it on with each other and Raph,” Leo retorted, enjoying the flushed looks on his brothers’ faces. “And don’t tell me it was just the drugs. You didn’t seem to mind sharing Ems either, so why is this a big deal now? And didn’t you guys suggest this back at the lair?”

“We did,” Don said. “But we didn’t think it would include being with you and Raph or each other.”

“So that’s your problem,” Leo said. “I know it’s weird, but it’ll strengthen our bonds. It’s already doing that for me and Raph.”

“Isn’t it giving the bastard Flannigan what he wants, Leo?” Mikey asked.

“Yes, but this isn’t really about him. It’s about bonding, family, meeting needs and that no one will be left out. Sure, jealousy could arise, but I’m confident we can sort it out if it happens. You and Donnie will be mates, but you’ll have the rest of us too.”

“Dad so wouldn’t approve,” Don said.

“I know,” Leo said. “But we’ll probably never see him again and he’ll never know. This is our choice. I think it’ll work out. And if you’re worried about Raph being a brute, he can be very gentle and sweet and he’s an awesome kisser.”

“To be honest,” Mikey said. “I’ve thought about what would happen if we didn’t find mates. I knew it would come down to being with my brothers. I wasn’t exactly thrilled about it, but I wasn’t offended either. And I always thought I’d be with you, Leo, but Raph’s already picked you, so….”

“Does that mean you’re on board?”

“I’m willing to try. Donnie?” Mikey asked.

“I guess so,” Donnie said. “As long as we can handle the jealousy if it occurs. Besides, I did secretly wonder what it would be like to kiss Raph,” he added and blushed.

“Now you’ll know,” Leo said. “We just have to try and get Ems on board.”

“Well, even if she isn’t,” Mikey said. “It’ll still be the four of us, won’t it, Leo? The green, lean, fighting machine.”

The cage door opened and Ben stepped inside, carrying a tray on which was assorted fruit. “Good day,” he said.

“Evening,” Leo said.

“I’ll just leave this here,” Ben said, setting the tray down on the ground. “Raphael’s doing a bit better.”

“Can I go see him? There’s something I wish to tell him.”

“Can’t it wait until tomorrow?’

“No.”

Emily came over and said, “I’d like to see Raphael.”

Ben sighed and said, “Fine. You can both see him, but only for a few minutes.” He led Leo and Emily outside, locked the cage and headed to Raphael.

XXX

Raphael blinked in surprise, when he saw them and said, “Yer both here? How wonderful. Ems, I missed ya so much.” He opened his arms and said, “Come here, my love.”

“Call me when you’re done,” Ben said. “I’ll be around.” He exited and locked the cage behind him.

Emily stood, hands by her side, her mouth set in a thin line, and said, “Leo told me about the proposal, Raphael.”

“Ya on board?” Raphael asked hopefully.

“NO! And I don’t care how “beneficial” it is. it’s wrong. You’re brothers and I don’t want to share you or be shared.”

“Ain’t no proof we’re related.”

“Right,” Leo agreed.

Emily glowered at Leo and said, “Doesn’t matter, Raphael. You were raised as brothers and now you want to plow each other’s asses. Not to mention Don and Mikey’s and then still screw me. It’s a frigging orgy, damn repulsive and I don’t want a part of it. So, you have a decision. Your brothers or me. Who's it going to be?"

Raphael looked from one to the other and said, his voice quavering, “My brothers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Raph loves both his family and Ems, but why did he choose them and not her?

**Author's Note:**

> How will the rest of the guys react to Emily?


End file.
